


Lykke til Evak

by Stidyr



Series: LYKKE TIL EVAK [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 36,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stidyr/pseuds/Stidyr
Summary: Så sesong 3 har slutta? Eh, nei?? En fortsettelse på ISAK og EVEN sin historie fra sesong 3, med ISAK som hovedperson og formatert som et SKAM-manuskript. Fordi jeg ikke orker å vente mer på trailer/sesong 4 og må skape magien selv.Tusen, tusen takk til alle som kommenterer og gir kudos. Setter uendelig stor pris på at dere er så snille og sier så mye fint! Det har vært en crazy berg-og-dalbane som har tatt meg steder jeg ikke ante fanfic kunne gå.Alt er love <3





	1. SKREKKFILM NOIA

**SØNDAG**  
**20:38**

_ISAK står og venter på EVEN utenfor Colosseum Kino. Det er kaldt og han fryser. Han kikker opp og ned gata etter EVEN. Det kommer hele tiden nye folk. ISAK virker litt stressa. EVEN kommer opp bak han og gir han en klem._

EVEN _legger hendene rundt magen til ISAK og kysser han på kinnet_ : Halla

ISAK _holder rundt armene til EVEN_ : Halla

ISAK _snur seg mot EVEN og kysser han_ : Du er treig. As usu

EVEN _leker fornærmet_ : Nei? Klokka er jo bare ti over halv?

ISAK: Vi avtalte halv

EVEN: Det gjorde vi ikke.

ISAK _hever øyenbrynene_ : Eh jo det gjorde vi.

EVEN: Du, løgnemastern.. ro deg ned.

ISAK _ler og kysser EVEN_ : Jeg ER løgnemastern

EVEN _gjennom kyssinga_ : Shut up. Har du bestilt billetter?

ISAK _lener seg tilbake_ : Det var jo din greie!?

EVEN: Har du ikke bestilt billetter?

ISAK _med frowny face_ : Serr.. det var det du som skulle mekke.

EVEN _prøver å være seriøs men ender opp med å smiler bredt_ : Haha don’t worry.. jeg har fiksa billetter.

ISAK _oppgitt_ : Jees, den greia der begynner å bli gammel ass.

EVEN _ler_ : hva greie?

ISAK: Den greia der du prøver å lyve men ikke får det til.. du er i alle fall ikke noe løgnemaster.

EVEN _kysser ISAK_ : Er ikke det en bra greie da? At jeg ikke kan lyve..

ISAK _legger armene rundt halsen på EVEN_ : Jo. Det er jeg glad for.

_ISAK og EVEN blir stående og kysse en liten stund._

ISAK: Hvilken film kjøpte du billetter til?

EVEN _prøver å lyve men smiler igjen_ : Trolls.

ISAK _ler denne gangen_ : Haha gleder meg ass

EVEN: har hørt den er dritbra

ISAK _cocky_ : Handler den om deg den da?

EVEN: Åh du er så snill mot meg, mannen i mitt liv.

ISAK _soft_ : Shut up

EVEN: Neida. Jeg har fiksa billetter til the autopsy of Jane Doe.

ISAK: hva handler den om?

EVEN _løfter øyenbryna_ : The autopsy of Jane Doe vil jeg tro..

ISAK _oppgitt_ : men sjanger da

EVEN _smilende_ : skrekkfilm

ISAK _stopper opp_ : du veit jeg ikke liker skrekkfilmer ass

EVEN _kommer nærmere_ : Jeg vet. Du får skikkelig skrekkfilm noia, og blir klengete og kosete..

ISAK _med rynker i panna_ : Så.. du valgte skrekkfilm med vilje?

EVEN _smiler_ : kanskje

ISAK _sukker_ : du er snill du og ass.

EVEN: Haha sorry

ISAK _trekker på skuldrene_ : Whatever, kom nå. Jeg er kald og den begynner snart.. jeg vil ha noe digg før filmen.

EVEN _kysser ISAK på kinnet_ : Det eneste digge jeg trenger er deg

_ISAK smiler og kysser EVEN igjen før de går hånd i hånd inn på Colosseum Kino._


	2. JEG ER GAL

**MANDAG**  
**10:47**

  
_Det er snart lunsj og ISAK står utenfor et klasserom og venter på EVEN. Klokka ringer og døren åpner seg, det strømmer elever forbi. ISAK kikker bekymret bakover strømmen av elever, men ser ikke EVEN. Da strømmen av elever er ferdig, kikker han bekymret inn i klasserommet. Han smiler når han får øye på EVEN som sitter opptatt med laptoppen ved vinduet._  
  
ISAK _går mot EVEN_ : Halla. Hadde ikke vi en avtale?  
  
EVEN _kikke opp på ISAK, smiler:_ Halla  
  
ISAK _kysser EVEN og setter seg ned ved siden av han_ : Lunsj?  
  
EVEN _opprørt_ : Shit, sorry! Er snart klar, skal bare ordne noe først.  
  
ISAK _kikker på skjermen til EVEN_ : Hva gjør du?  
  
EVEN _snur skjermen mot ISAK_ : jeg fikser wikipedia artikkelen til Nissen  
  
ISAK _forvirret_ : Hva? Why?  
  
EVEN _stolt_ : Jeg legger deg til i notable alumni-lista  
  
ISAK _skjønner ikke_ : What the fuck? Why!?  
  
EVEN _smiler_ : Ikke faen om Triana Iglesias skal stå på den lista, men ikke mannen i mitt liv.  
  
ISAK _ruller med øynene_ : Dust.  
  
EVEN _ler_ : Haha engelsken var ikke så gøy i dag, så fikk jeg idéen når jeg satt å surfa..  
  
ISAK _oppgitt_ : det er jo waste, de kommer jo bare til å fikse på lista igjen.  
  
EVEN _fornøyd_ : Men ikke før jeg får screenshotta! Sjekk a’  
  
ISAK _bøyer seg nærmere og frowner_ : Har du satt ‘dritdigg’ som talentet mitt?!  
  
EVEN _veldig fornøyd_ : Ja, du er jo dritgod i det  
  
ISAK _med øynene fortsatt festa på skjermen_ : Du ass..  
  
EVEN _blunker til ISAK og kysser han:_ Jeg vet, jeg er gal  
  
ISAK _smiler_ : Bare litt. Det er derfor du har meg som støttekontakt vet du. Men vi må stikke, gutta venter  
  
_EVEN pakker sammen laptopen og de forlater klasserommet._  
  
_På skoleplassen, JONAS, MAHDI og MAGNUS står og prater sammen. ISAK og EVEN kommer ut døra og setter kursen mot dem._  
  
ISAK _lavt til EVEN_ : jeg føler alle ser på oss.  
  
EVEN _tar hånden til ISAK_ : fordi du er så jævla deilig  
  
ISAK _smiler sjenert bort på EVEN_ : Megadust ass  
  
_ISAK og EVEN kommer frem til gutta, ISAK slipper fort EVEN sin hånd_  
  
ISAK _highfiver gjengen_ : Hey boys, skjer’a?  
  
EVEN: Halla gutta  
  
MAGNUS _opprørt_ : Isak du må si til de gutta her at jeg pulte på torsdag  
  
ISAK _fnyser_ : What? Hvorfor skulle jeg vite det?  
  
MAGNUS: De tror ikke på at jeg og Vilde banga på festen til Mahdi, og du busta oss jo.. så da kan jo du bekrefte det ikke sant?!  
  
ISAK _snur seg mot JONAS og MAHDI_ : Jeg vetta faen jeg, jeg skulle bare på do men fant.. det der oppå stakkars Vilde  
  
JONAS _til MAGNUS_ : ..som kom gråtende ut av do. Dere banga ikke  
  
MAHDI: Og om dere banga så kan det umulig ha vært no’ bra om dama griner etterpå.  
  
MAGNUS _febrilsk_ : Ja men det hadde jo funka ikke sant, om ikke Isak hadde kommet inn og ødelagt stemninga  
  
ISAK _ler_ : Jeg?! Det klarte du nok fint selv med det ansiktet ditt  
  
MAHDI _ler_ : oh burn ass  
  
MAGNUS _fornærma_ : Hvorfor skal dere alltid være så frekke mot meg? Vi banga, done deal  
  
EVEN: Jeg tror deg jeg Magnus  
  
MAGNUS: Takk Even, du er en ekte venn  
  
JONAS _til ISAK_ : men hvor blei du av i går egentlig?  
  
ISAK _nølende_ : Eh i går ja.. vi skulle jo game vi. Glemte det, sorry  
  
_Gutta kikker fra ISAK (som kikker i bakken) til EVEN (som smiler)._  
  
MAGNUS: kanskje det ble litt.. evak, minutt for minutt  
  
ISAK: Du, kjeften a’  
  
EVEN _ler_ : evak??  
  
MAGNUS _excited_ : Ja, det er det som er shipnavnet deres ikke sant.  
  
EVEN _veldig forvirret_ : Shipnavn?  
  
ISAK _sender MAGNUS et blikk_ : Bare drit i det Even, Mags prater bare piss  
  
EVEN _kommer på noe og romsterer rundt i sekken sin_ : Forresten Mahdi, jeg har noe til deg..  
  
MAHDI _usikker_ : Hva?  
  
EVEN _drar frem en matboks fra sekken_ : Jeg laget vafler til deg i dag tidlig! Gratulerer med vel overstått bursdag  
  
MAHDI _tar imot boksen og er glad_ : Hey! Vafler mann! Takk!  
  
ISAK _oppgitt_ : Jeg kødder ikke når jeg sier at han stod opp klokka seks i dag for å lage vafler til deg.. tror han prøver å kjøpe dere ass.  
  
EVEN _ler og tar hånden til ISAK_ : Jeg prøver bare å ta vare på vennene dine, han hadde jo bursdag på torsdag  
  
_Det kommer en gjeng med førstisjenter gående. Hun som går i midten snur seg mot ISAK og måler han opp og ned med blikket i det går forbi. Øynene hennes hviler på de sammenfletta hendene til ISAK og EVEN._  
  
FØRSTISJENTE _overlegent_ : Cute dere er da  
  
EVEN _tydelig ikke fornøyd_ : Takk.  
  
FØRSTISJENTE _snur seg til squaden sin_ : homser er så søte ass.  
  
_Førstisjentene ler. Gutta er paffe og ISAK er tydelig brydd._  
  
JONAS _irritert_ : Så fete dere er da som går rundt og disser andre mennesker.  
  
MAGNUS _sint_ : Så fint å se at du har det bedre nå  
  
FØRSTISJENTE _skjønner ikke_ : hæ?  
  
MAGNUS _går nærmere_ : Så fint å se at du har det bedre etter hjerneslaget som tydeligvis føkka opp trynet ditt.  
  
MAHDI _tar tak i armen til MAGNUS_ : Yo bror, rolig  
  
FØRSTISJENTE _fnyser_ : lol. Vi stikker.  
  
EVEN _stirrer etter førstisjentene_ : Hvem var det?  
  
MAGNUS _irritert og tar opp mobilen_ : no fuckings idé men jeg skal finne ut av det  
  
ISAK _lei seg men player det av cool_ : drit i det da Mags, de er bare noen lame chicks  
  
MAGNUS: Ingen disser kameratene mine. Ingen  
  
JONAS: For en sykt random greie å gjøre da. Hva faen feiler det folk  
  
EVEN _ser på ISAK:_ går det bra?  
  
ISAK _nikker med hodet_ : Ja whatever, det går fint. Vi stikker  
  
MAHDI _prøver å fikse stemninga_ : Har jo vafler å spise, kan ikke henge her  
  
ISAK: Ja vi stikker i kantina. Kom  
  
_Gjengen kaster et siste glimt på førstisjentene før de snur og går mot kantina._

 


	3. DIGGER DEG

**TIRSDAG**  
**16:34**

_ISAK og EVEN står utenfor et gråmalt rekkehus i et byggefelt i Oslo. Det er kaldt og ISAK nøler litt før han tar hånden til EVEN. På døren henger det skilt med navnet på familien til ISAK. Farens navn er skrapet bort og det blanke metallet der navnet hans en gang stod er flisete og rustent. Begge to stirrer på skiltet._

EVEN _nikker mot skiltet_ : Hvem er Lea? Har du en søster?

ISAK _nervøs_ : Ja. Hun er bare en baby. Vi er ikke close eller no’  
  
EVEN _ertende_ : Bor hun her? Med moren din? Og Donald Trump?

ISAK _alvorlig_ : Nei. Hun bor med pappa i den nye leiligheten.

EVEN _nølende_ : Åh. Sorry

_ISAK bare trekker på skuldrene og ringer på døren. De blir ventende en liten stund før en kvinne kommer til syne og kikker ut av det øverste vinduet i døren. Hun lyser opp når hun ser ISAK. Døren åpner seg. MARIANNE er kledd i løse mørke klær, en grå godt brukt cardigan og håret hennes ser uflidd ut. Rundt halsen har hun et enkelt gullkors._

MARIANNE: Isak! Du trenger jo ikke vente her ute! Du bor jo her enda. Bare kom inn

ISAK _klemmer moren_ : Hei mamma.

_ISAK snur seg mot EVEN._

ISAK _trekker pusten_ : Dette er.. Even.

EVEN _smiler_ : Hei.

MARIANNE _nervøs_ : Hei Even. Marianne. Kom inn, kom inn.

_MARIANNE tar et skritt til siden og slipper ISAK og EVEN inn. Stemningen er litt klein._

MARIANNE _usikker_ : Så.. hvordan går det på skolen?

ISAK _trekker på skuldrene_ : Bra I guess..

EVEN _stolt_ : Han fikk sekser i biologi til jul!

MARIANNE _smiler_ : Så bra Isak! Jeg har jo alltid sagt at du er hjernen i familien.

ISAK _smiler litt flau_ : Heh. Hvordan går det med deg da?

_MARIANNE kikker seg nervøst rundt om i gangen, som ikke er ryddig. ISAK og EVEN ser seg også rundt, ISAK sitt blikk møter EVENS._

MARIANNE _stryker seg nervøst over hendene sine:_ Det går bedre.

ISAK _oppriktig_ : Så bra.

MARIANNE _smiler nervøst_ : Men kom inn kom inn, maten er klar. Jeg har laget favoritten din Isak.

_De følger etter MARIANNE inn i stuen. Den er uryddig. En tom kaffekopp står på bordet, det er brev og papirer på både bord og gulv. Et fat med uspiste skiver står på bordet. Det lukter tungt av røyk i stuen. Det eneste som er ryddig er spisebordet i hjørnet, der det er fint dekket på._

MARIANNE _skamfull_ : Beklager rotet. De har ikke vært her fra dagsenteret enda.

ISAK _smiler_ : det går fint mamma.

MARIANNE _smiler nervøst og gestikulerer mot spisebordet_ : Sett dere, sett dere.. du må være sultne etter en dag på skolen. Middag er et viktig måltid vet dere. Sett dere. Jeg skal bare ut å finne maten.

_ISAK og EVEN setter seg ved bordet. ISAK ser på rotet, EVEN ser på ISAK. De sier ingenting. Fra kjøkkenet høres romsteringen._

EVEN _ser på ISAK (som ser tydelig ukomfortabel ut)_ : Går det br..

MARIANNE _kommer inn med maten_ : Sånn! Her.

ISAK _nølende_ : Hva er det?

MARIANNE: Pølsegrateng. Favoritten din.

ISAK _før han får tenkt seg om_ : Eh pølsegrateng er jo Lea sin favoritt da..

MARIANNE _stopper opp med gratengen i hånden, skrekkslagen_ : Åh

EVEN _smilende_ : Jeg elsker pølsegrateng! Pølser er digg ass

ISAK _ser strengt på EVEN_ : Pølsegrateng er helt fint mamma. Det er godt.

MARIANNE _tydelig lei seg_ : Men det skulle være favoritten din. For det skulle være perfekt. Nå må jeg begynne helt på nytt igjen.

ISAK _reiser seg nervøst_ : Mamma. Pølsegrateng er dritdigg. Det går fint. Kom her å sett deg nå.

MARIANNE _skjelver på hendene_ : Men det skulle være perfekt. Jeg ville det skulle bli så fint

ISAK _nølende_ : Mamma, det er fint. Det er perfekt. Kom å sett deg nå. Kom.

_MARIANNE skjelver så mye på hendene at hun mister gratengen på gulvet._

ISAK _springer frem_ : Mamma!

MARIANNE _setter seg på armlenet på sofaen med ansiktet gjemt bak hendene_ : Det skulle jo være perfekt. Du er sønnen min og jeg elsker deg og det skulle være perfekt.

ISAK _setter seg på kne fremfor moren_ : Mamma, det går fint. Jeg er her nå. Mamma, ikke gråt.

_EVEN reiser seg opp. Han begynner stille å skrape pølsegratengen fra gulvet og opp i formen igjen._

MARIANNE _puster tungt_ : Du er Isak og du er sønnen min og du er kommet hjem og det skulle bli perfekt men jeg klarte det ikke,æ jeg klarer det ikke.

ISAK _trøstende og klemmer moren sin_ : Mamma det går helt fint. Jeg er her nå.

MARIANNE _hulkende_ : Beklager Isak, beklager.. unnskyld for at jeg ikke klarte det. Unnskyld for at jeg ikke klarer å være moren din.

ISAK: Kom mamma, legg deg ned på sofaen litt. Jeg skal rydde opp og finne litt drikke til deg.

_MARIANNE legger seg ned på sofaen. ISAK tar EVEN i armen og går inn på kjøkkenet. EVEN setter fra seg gratengformen på disken._

ISAK _snur seg mot EVEN_ : Eh.. kanskje det er best du går nå

EVEN: Går? Ok..?

ISAK _ser i gulvet_ : Ja mamma har tydeligvis ikke en god dag.. det var feil av meg å ta deg med hit

EVEN _såret_ : Feil?

ISAK _stammer_ : Ja.. eller ikke feil å ta deg med da.. men feil dag kanskje. Om du skjønner

EVEN: Joda.. greit. Jeg skjønner.

ISAK _nølende_ : Sorry ass. Jeg bare.. mamma trenger ro når hun blir sånn

_ISAK fyller et glass med vann og går inn i stuen. EVEN følger etter. MARIANNE ligger fortsatt på sofaen med øynene lukket._

ISAK _setter glasset fra seg på bordet_ : Her mamma. Ta litt vann

EVEN _blir stående igjen midt på gulvet_ : Ja.. jeg stikker jeg da.

MARIANNE _prøver å reiser seg fra sofaen_ : Nei! Bli! Jeg skal ordne ny mat jeg.

ISAK _plukker opp glasset og setter det på bordet igjen._ Han  _ser ikke på EVEN_ : Mamma, Even må gå han nå. Men jeg blir

MARIANNE: Nei tull. Jeg ordner ny mat! Hva er favoritten din? Jeg tar en tur på butikken det går helt fint.

ISAK _oppgitt_ : Mamma ikke tull. Det går fint. Han må gå.

EVEN _nølende_ : Det går fint.

MARIANNE _prøver å reise seg men ISAK legger en hånd på skulderen hennes_ : nei bli vær så snill! Jeg ordner favoritten din Isak.

EVEN _puts on a brave smile_ : Jeg må gå uansett. Fint å møte deg Marianne.

MARIANNE: om du må så.

EVEN _smiler_ : Ja jeg må gå. Hadde glemt en greie jeg må ordne for pappa.

ISAK: Jeg følger deg til døren. Bli her du mamma. Jeg kommer tilbake.

_ISAK og EVEN går ut i gangen._

ISAK _mumler_ : Takk.. sorry ass men når mamma blir sånn så trenger hun ro og..

EVEN _lavt mens han kler på seg_ : Jeg skjønner. Det ble mye nytt.

ISAK: kanskje neste gang.. sorry igjen. Men jeg må fikse det her

EVEN: Neste gang.

ISAK _keitete_ : melder deg senere?

EVEN _nikker kort og åpner døren_ : Gjør det.

_ISAK prøver å kysse EVEN men EVEN går ut før han rekker å kysse han._

ISAK _bekymret og roper etter EVEN_ : Hade da. Digger deg!

EVEN _snur seg og smiler halvhjertet_ : Hade Isak.

_ISAK blir stående i døråpningen og se etter EVEN i det han forsvinner nedover gaten._

 


	4. MER BOLLE PÅ OSS

**ONSDAG**  
**13:13**

_ISAK sitter ved et bord i kantinen og skriver på mobilen. Han har et bekymret uttrykk._

> _Hei Even hvorfor svarer du ikke på meldingene mine? Savner deg <3  
>  _

_JONAS kommer og setter seg ned:_ Hey Izzy. Skjer’a.

ISAK _ser opp fra mobilen_ : Yo. Ingenting spess. Hvor har du gjort av Mahd Mags?

JONAS: De kommer, Mags måtte ordne noe med Vilde.

ISAK _konser om mobilen igjen_ : Mhm

_ISAK og JONAS blir sittende i stilhet et lite øyeblikk. ISAK stirrer bare på mobilskjermen. Han sukker tungt._

JONAS _nikker mot mobilen_ : Alt bra eller?

ISAK _ser opp_ : Hæ? Ja.. eller.. jeg veit ikke.

JONAS: Veit ikke? Er det Even?

ISAK _nikker_ : Ja. Han svarer ikke på meldingene mine.

JONAS: Hva har skjedd?

ISAK _nølende_ : Vi var hos mamma i går.. og det.. eh det gikk ikke så bra.

JONAS: Åh. Ille?

ISAK _sukker_ : Jah. Hun ble skikkelig stressa lissom, og jeg måtte be Even om å gå og-

JONAS _avbryter ISAK:_ Ba du Even om å gå?

ISAK _møter ikke JONAS sitt blikk_ : Ja du veit jo hvordan mamma blir når hun begynner å stresse ikke sant. Også måtte jeg ta meg av henne og.. Jah. Det blei veldig feil da. Men du veit hvordan mamma blir.

JONAS _nølende_ : Men Even forstår det?

ISAK _trekker på skuldrene_ : Jeg vetta faen, han svarer jo ikke..

_MAHDI og MAGNUS kommer og setter seg ned._

MAGNUS _har med en pose boller som han slenger på bordet_ : Hvem svarer ikke?

MAHDI _tar en bolle. MAGNUS sender han et stygt blikk_ : Even?

ISAK _nikker_ : Jah jeg.. fucka det på en måte litt opp i går.

MAGNUS: Send han en melding da. Fett med melding. Sita-

ISAK _oppgitt_ : jeg har prøvd det men han svarer ikke.

JONAS _tar også en bolle. MAGNUS frowner_ : Har du prøvd han hjemme da?

MAGNUS _til ISAK_ : Fett å få besøk. Sitat meg.

ISAK _tenker_ : Om han ikke svarer så-

MAHDI _gliser til MAGNUS mens han spiser bolle_ : Drit i det kammerat, besøk han så merker du om han er keen eller ikke.

MAGNUS _med munnen full av bolle_ : Åh! Speaking of melding, Jeg prata med Vilde angående hun førstisklysa som dissa deg og Even. Hun heter Hannah. Hun er sjefen for en russebuss med alle de diggeste chicksa i første! Gjett hva bussen heter da..

JONAS _ser på MAHDI og ISAK_ : Vetta faen jeg.

MAGNUS _dramatisk_ : Hot'n'thot!

ISAK _spiller likegyldig_ : Whatever. Hun er bare en barnslig drittunge anyways

MAGNUS _lener seg frem og sier med dempet stemme_ : Vilde sier hun har pult 3 av gutta i tredje

MAHDI _slår MAGNUS i armen_ : Hey bror, det er lø å prate sånn om chicks ass!

MAGNUS _gnir seg på armen der MAHDI slo_ : Jees, jeg gjentar jo bare det Vilde sier.

JONAS _ser på ISAK_ : det var uansett en jævlig useriøs ting å si av henne da, av Hannah. Til deg og Even. Hva var det liksom.

MAGNUS _konspiratorisk_ : Vi må finne på noe i retaliation ikke sant. Kan ikke la hottentottgjengen slippe unna med noe sånt. De er førstiser, hvem tror de at de er.

ISAK _oppgitt_ : Du henger for mye med Vilde ass.

MAGNUS _skjønner ikke_ : Hva? Nei?

ISAK _tar den siste bollen fra posen til MAGNUS_ : Vi driter i retaliations mot førstisklyser. Vi er ikke med i fuckings Sopranos heller.

MAGNUS _slukøret_ : Jeg ville jo bare passe på deg og Even ikke sant..

ISAK _selvsikker_ : vi trenger IKKE å bli passet på.

JONAS: Men Mahdi er inne på noe ass. Stikk innom Even. Men ikke stikk innom i dag, vent til i mårra. Play it cool liksom.

ISAK usikker: Men tenk om han ikke svarer fordi det ble stress med mamma og fordi jeg kasta han ut.

MAGNUS: gikk ikke Even naken på Grønland midt på natten i desember? Tror han skjønner hva stress er Isak.

MAHDI: Enig med mags ass. Men du vil ikke virke for desp heller. Da ender du opp som Mags.

MAGNUS: Du, desp til nytt nivå funka som faen!

JONAS  _ler_ : Ja grattis med å nesten få pult da Mags. Dritkult

MAGNUS _kaster en bit av bollen sin på JONAS_ : Useriøst Jonas. Ta deg en bolle. Har ikke du en regnskog å beskytte eller et fakkeltog å gå i?

ISAK _tar en stor bit av bolla si og smiler_ : Ja det blir mer bolle på oss enn på deg i hvert fall.


	5. SMS

**TORSDAG**

**11:34 - 21:21**

_Tekstmeldinger fra ISAK til EVEN._

> _11:34_
> 
> Hei Even. Jeg var hjemme hos deg i dag men ingen svarte. Unnskyld for det jeg sa <3

 

> _14:03_
> 
> Svar på meldingene mine da

 

> _16:57_
> 
> Dette gidder jeg ikke. Meld meg når du er ferdig med whatever dette er.

 

> _19:19_
> 
> Jeg har jo sagt unnskyld. Hva mer vil du :(

 

> _19:23_
> 
> Svar meg da!!

 

> _21:09_
> 
> Where is he, the man who was just like me?  
>  I heard he was hiding somewhere I can’t see  
>  Where is he, the man who was just like me?  
>  Heard he was hiding somewhere I can’t see  
>  And I’m alone, and I realize that when I get home  
>  I wanna talk to my red and my cherry  
>  Yes, I’m alone, and I realize when I get home  
>  I wanna talk to my red and my cherry

 

> _21:21_
> 
> Savner deg<3

 


	6. JEG GIDDER IKKE MER

**FREDAG**  
**16:15**

_ISAK står fremfor den mørke inngangsdøren til leiligheten der EVEN bor. ISAK ser trøtt og sliten ut. Han står urolig et lite øyeblikk før han trekker pusten, ringer på og venter. Det er EVEN som åpner._

ISAK _fort_ : Jeg gidder ikke mer.

_EVEN svarer ikke._

ISAK _bestemt_ : Jeg gidder ikke at du ikke svarer på meldingene mine og jeg gidder ikke at du skal være sur på meg.

EVEN _forsiktig_ : Halla.

ISAK _mister piffen_ : halla

_ISAK og EVEN blir stående å se på hverandre._

EVEN _nølende_ : Jeg er ikke sur på deg Isak.. det er bare at.. jeg bare..

ISAK _utålmodig_ : Du bare hva da?!

EVEN _sukker og åpner døren helt_ : Jeg er alene. Vil du komme inn?

_EVEN flytter seg til siden. ISAK drøyer det litt. EVEN løfter øyenbrynene sine spørrende. ISAK kommer inn og tar av seg skoene. EVEN lukker døren bak han. De kommer inn på rommet til EVEN, EVEN setter seg i sofaen under køyesengen. Det ligger klær, tomme fat, tegninger og skisser på pulten og på gulvet, en gitar står lent inntil stigen opp til køyesengen. EVEN observerer han._

ISAK _gir seg ikke_ : Hvorfor svarer du ikke på meldingene mine?

EVEN _kikker i gulvet_ : Jeg.. tenkte at det var best.. etter at du kastet meg ut hos moren din-

ISAK _irritert_ : Jeg kasta deg ikke ut.. Det er bare at mamma ble sykt stressa og jeg måtte jo ta meg av henne og når mamma blir sykt stressa så trenger hun ro ikke sant. Og jeg mente ikke å såre deg, jeg bare-

EVEN _lavt_ : Du bare skammer deg over henne?

_EVEN møter blikket til ISAK som tydelig ikke vet hva han skal svare. De blir stående å se slik på hverandre en liten stund, det eneste som bryter stilheten er lyden av trafikken nede på gaten utenfor det åpne vinduet._

ISAK _defeated_ : Jeg skammer meg ikke over mamma da, det er bare at.. Jonas er den eneste som vet om henne. Og jeg gidder ikke være han weirdoen på skolen som har en gal mor.

EVEN: Moren din er ikke gal Isak, hun er syk.

ISAK: Jeg veit jo det da. Men noen ganger så føles det ut som hun er loco i nøtta. Og jeg bare.. Jeg ble så sliten og det ble.. jeg måtte bare baile. Og det var ikke så kult gjort av meg da. Så..

EVEN _seriøs_ : Skammer du deg over meg?

ISAK _kommer nærmere_ : Jeg skammer meg jo ikke over deg da, du er jo bare.. deg. Det er bare at.. jeg er ikke så jævla god på å prate om følelser å sånn.. og så var jeg redd for at du skulle se mamma sånn og baile på oss. Så da.. og da bare fucker jeg opp alt det fine vi har. Sorry.

EVEN: Jeg er jo gal jeg og. Det er det alle sier

ISAK: Drit i hva alle sier. Det er deg og meg som teller.

EVEN _kikker i gulvet_ : Jeg bare tenkte du trengte litt space for å hjelpe moren din, og at du sikkert har nok stress i livet ditt og jeg vil ikke at du skal føle du må passe på meg eller skamme deg over meg eller stresse med-

ISAK _avbryter EVEN_ : Du tenker for mye! Vi er bare her, nå. Drit i hva som skjer i mårra eller neste uke eller neste år. Minutt for minutt, husker du?

EVEN _sukker_ : Noen ganger føles det som om minutt for minutt er for lenge

ISAK: da tar vi nanosekund for nanosekund da. Du og jeg, vi tar det helt chill, her og nå.

EVEN _lavt_ : helt chill.

ISAK _legger hånden på kinnet til EVEN, som lukker øynene_ : Even Bech Næsheim, du er det mest ekte som har hendt meg, og jeg levde fake før jeg møtte deg. Jeg kommer aldri til å skamme meg over deg.

_ISAK setter seg på sofaen ved siden av EVEN._

EVEN _tar tak i bakhodet til ISAK og stryker han i håret_ : Isak Valtersen, du er det mest ekte som har hendt meg.

_ISAK lener seg fremover og kysser EVEN lett._

ISAK _soft_ : Så bare drit i å tro at jeg skammer meg over deg. For det gjør jeg ikke.

EVEN: nanosekund for nanosekund.

_EVEN kysser ISAK tilbake. Ikke et lite kyss, eller et forsiktig kyss. Et langt kyss. EVEN lener seg fremover og legger seg oppå ISAK. I iveren støter ISAK borti og velter gitaren som står lent opp mot stigen ved siden av sofaen._

ISAK _griper etter gitaren, som glipper og faller på gulvet_ : Shit, shit sorry.

EVEN _ler og nikker mot gitaren som henger på veggen bak dem_ : Haha null stress. Jeg har flere.

ISAK _reiser seg opp og plukker opp gitaren_ : Kunne jo være denne var dritdyr da.

EVEN _flørtende_ : Jeg driter i gitaren. Jeg vil mye heller ha deg.

ISAK _rekker gitaren til EVEN_ : hvorfor spiller du aldri noe for meg?

EVEN _trekker på skuldrene og tar imot gitaren_ : Du har aldri spurt.

ISAK _setter seg på gulvet fremfor EVEN_ : Spill for meg ‘a. Plis.

EVEN _smiler sjenert_ : Jeg er ikke så god da.

ISAK _tror han ikke_ : Hvorfor har en som ‘ikke er så god’ på gitar flere gitarer?

EVEN _smiler_ : Jo ja, jeg kan jo spille litt.. hva vil du høre?

ISAK: Eh, surprise me.

EVEN _klimprer litt på gitaren. Smiler og blunker til ISAK_ : Denne er bra da.

_EVEN kremter før han begynner å rappe._

> _I want someone who like the champagne I like_  
>  _My a-alike, someone to talk me off the bridge any day or night_  
>  _He teach me how to live, He ain’t afraid of life_  
>  _Not easily impressed with the rich and famous life_  
>  _Cause he done been there and heard all the rumors before_  
>  _He loves art, he ride out with me on my music tour_

ISAK _smiler_ : Den er fet da. Nesten like fet som deg.

_EVEN ler og fortsetter syngende._

> _Where is he, the man who was just like me?_  
>  _I heard he was hiding somewhere I can’t see_  
>  _Where is he, the man who was just like me?_  
>  _Heard he was hiding somewhere I can’t see_  
>  _And I’m alone, and I realize that when I get home_  
>  _I wanna talk to my red and my cherry_  
>  _Yes, I’m alone, and I realize when I get home_  
>  _I wanna talk to my red and my cherry_

ISAK _reiser seg opp og kjærtegner kinnet til EVEN_ : Hey, bby. Jeg er her.

_ISAK tar gitaren fra EVEN og legger den forsiktig ned på gulvet ved siden av dem. EVEN gripper ansiktet til ISAK med begge hendene og kysser han._

EVEN _gjennom kyssene_ : Vi er her.

_ISAK vrir av EVEN skjorten. Han kaster capsen sin på gulvet ved siden av gitaren. EVEN griper hardt om livet til ISAK og trekker han inntil seg. ISAK gisper etter luft mellom kyssene. De hviler hodene sine mot hverandre._

ISAK _kortpustet_ : jeg lover jeg ikke skal såre deg mer.

EVEN _stirrer ISAK intenst i øynene_ : Man skal ikke love noe man ikke kan holde.

ISAK _kysser EVEN mykt_ : jeg lover

EVEN _hvisker nesten til ISAK_ : Du vet.. du er ikke alene du heller.


	7. VEKK MEG OPP

**LØRDAG**  
**08:32**

_ISAK og EVEN ligger i sengen til ISAK i kollektivet. De fletter fingrene i hverandre, deler småkyss og koser med nesen. ISAK smiler soft og EVEN smiler varmt tilbake. Dagslyset begynner å trenge inn gjennom gardinen, og i bakgrunnen høres radioen. ISAK legger hodet sitt på brystet til EVEN og de to blir liggende å studere de sammenflettede fingrene sine, løfter hendene opp og lar dagslyset spille over fingrene. De blir liggende slik en stund, med pusten synkronisert og EVEN strykende på ISAK sitt hår._

ISAK _usikker_ : Har du.. hadde du vært med andre gutter enn meg, før du såg meg?

EVEN _tenkende_ : Ikke sånn. Ikke som meg og deg.

ISAK _fort_ : Hvorfor meg da??

EVEN _smiler og ser ut i lufte_ : Hvorfor ikke?

ISAK _så over it_ : Det er ikke et svar da.

_EVEN kysser ISAK mykt._

EVEN _trekker ISAK tettere til seg_ : Det er ikke så viktig for meg om du er gutt eller jente. Jeg liker deg fordi du er Isak og fordi du er så jævlig deilig.

_ISAK smiler og kysser EVEN tilbake._

EVEN _ertende_ : Hadde du vært med andre gutter før du møtte meg da?

_ISAK fnyser og smiler._

EVEN _nyskjerrig_ : Hæ? Har du?

ISAK _fort_ : Neinei, ikke sånn. Det er bare.. jeg var ikke meg selv før jeg møtte deg. Så du er den første. Den eneste.

_EVEN løfter øyenbrynene og smiler til ISAK, som smiler sjenert tilbake._

EVEN _kysser ISAK_ : Og du er min eneste.

_ISAK og EVEN blir liggende slik og småkysse og kose en stund. Det banker på døren._

ESKILD: Har dere tenkt å bli der inne i hele dag?

ISAK _groaner, finner mobilen sin og sjekker klokken. Han blir sittende oppreist i sengen_ : Men faen Eskild, klokka er ikke ni en gang. Vi sover!

ESKILD: Men jeg hører jo at du prater til meg.

ISAK _lettere irritert_ : Eskild! Opptatt!

ESKILD: Ja vel ja. Jeg skjønner! Jeg og Noora får stikke på tur alene vi da.

ISAK: Hade Eskild.

EVEN _roper_ : God tur ‘a!

EVEN _snur seg til ISAK og smiler ertende_ : Så ikke noe tur på oss?

ISAK _sassy_ : Nei. Ikke noe tur på oss.

_EVEN ler og kysser ISAK. EVEN snur seg med ett mot radioen på hyllen, lener seg mot den og skrur opp. ISAK er forvirret._

ISAK: skjer?

EVEN _nikker svakt med hode til musikken_ : Den nye låta til Gabrielle.

ISAK _stønner og legger seg ned igjen_ : Fuckings Gabrielle liksom.

EVEN _ler og danser sittende i sengen_ : Gabrielle er jo rå! Hun har jo sangen vår.

ISAK _tvilende_ : sangen vår??

EVEN _lener seg ned for et kyss_ : Ja. Fem fine frøkner er så jævlig sangen vår.

ISAK _setter seg opp igjen_ : Nei. Fem fine frøkner er en drittsang og det er så jævlig ikke sangen vår!

EVEN _stryker hånden over håret til ISAK og koser med det_ : Hva er sangen vår da?

ISAK: Jeg vetta faen jeg.. men det er IKKE fem fine frøkner!

_EVEN synger med musikken._

> _Vekk meg opp, kjære verden ta så vekk meg opp.._

_ISAK legger hodet bakover og sukker oppgitt._

_EVEN ler litt og fortsetter_

> _Du som kjenner alt som e, og ikkje e nå lenger_

ISAK _cocky_ : Det er skikkelig dritt. Skulle ønske du kunne vekke meg opp fra dette marerittet

EVEN _smiler og hever øyenbrynene_ : Jeg sa jo det var en joke at jeg digga hip hop og at jeg egentlig bare liker topp 20.

ISAK _gliser og kysser EVEN soft:_  Haha, men what can I do lissom.. Du er jo hashtag mannen i mitt liv.

EVEN _ertende_ : Når det viser seg at mannen i ditt liv liker Gabrielle.

ISAK _soft_ : Men jeg digger deg fordi om du liker Gabrielle.

EVEN _smilende_ : Og jeg liker deg fordi om du ikke liker Gabrielle.

_ISAK stryker nesen sin mot EVENS._

EVEN: Gabrielle har feil da. Jeg vil ikke vekkes opp. Jeg vil være her med deg.

_ISAK kysser EVEN mykt._

ISAK: Det funker for meg.


	8. DET VI TRENGER NÅ

**SØNDAG**  
**16:48**

_ISAK står og ser på vinduet til EVA. Det snør og ISAK trekket skjerfet tettere om ørene. Han krysser plenen, bøyer seg ned og kikker inn. Han ser EVA sittende i sengen, omgitt av skolebøker, papir og med laptoppen i fanget. Han banker lett på. EVA kikker opp og smiler. ISAK rygger i det EVA reiser seg for å åpne vinduet._

ISAK _bøyer seg ned og holder vinduet åpent_ : Halla. Fikk meldingen din

EVA _glad_ : Hei. Så kjekt å se deg. Glad du kunne komme

ISAK _kravler inn vinduet, ganske ugrasiøst_ : Anything for my homegirl vet du.

EVA _prøver å ta imot ISAK i det han faller ned på gulvet_ : Oi, forsiktig.

_ISAK reiser seg kjapt opp igjen og player det cool._

ISAK _eplekjekk_ : Ja det var meninga det ass.

EVA _smiler_ : Ja eg såg det.

ISAK _klemmer EVA:_ Hei

EVA _klemmer ISAK tilbake_ : Har savnet deg sånn.

_ISAK og EVA blir stående litt awkward å se på hverandre._

EVA _svakt_ : Det føles isje ut som eg har vært homegirlen din i det siste.

ISAK _unnskyldende_ : Ja ass, de greiene når jeg fucka opp for deg og Jonas.. sorr-

EVA _tar hånden til ISAK_ : Eg har sagt eg e ferdig med det. Og det e du og nå.

ISAK _smiler_ : Takkass

ISAK _nikker mot rotet i sengen_ : Hva holder du på med?

EVA _stønner_ : Jævla biologileksen til imåren.. eg fikser snart ikke skolen mer!

ISAK _går interessert bort_ : Jeg kan hjelpe deg. Hvor er oppgaven din?

_EVA roter gjennom papirene på sengen, men finner ikke det hun leter etter. Hun finner sekken og tømmer innholdet gulvet, roter i det men finner det ikke._

EVA _sukker irritert_ : Årh kor la eg den jævla oppgaven da?!

ISAK _kaster et blikk rundt seg, plukker opp et ark fra nattbordet, kikker fort på det og gir det til EVA:_ Er det denne?

EVA _snapper det fra ISAK_ : Ja. Eg må levere i måren.

_ISAK kikker på oppgaven, begynner å bla gjennom papirene på sengen. Notatark og gamle prøver, noen med stryk._

ISAK _bekymret_ : Går det bra på skolen eller?

EVA _sukker_ : Eg fikk strykvarsel i tre fag til. Mamma holdt på å klikke!

ISAK: Ja, gjør du ikke leksene dine da eller?

EVA _oppgitt_ : Jo eg leser jo hele tiden men eg får det ikkje bare ut av hodet mitt på prøver!

ISAK: Hele tiden?

EVA: Ja kanskje isje hele tiden da. Men eg leser mye!

ISAK _smiler til EVA_ : Men dette fikser du og jeg vettu. Hvor har du boken din?

_ISAK sin telefon piper, EVA roter igjennom haugen på sengen og drar ut biologiboken sin. ISAK sjekker telefonen. Det er fra EVEN._

> 16:57
> 
> Savner deg sånn! Familiedag suger balle. Gleder meg til å se deg i kveld <3

_ISAK gliser._

EVA _ertende_ : E det fra.. Even?

ISAK _glad_ : Jah.

EVA _gir boken til ISAK_ : Så det går bra med dere nå da?

ISAK _nikker_ : Joda, nå går det fint.

EVA: Dere ser nå veldig in løv ut på skolen i alle fall!

ISAK _smiler litt flau_ : Det er digg.

EVA _gliser_ : Digg å ha kjæreste?

ISAK _vet ikke helt hvor han skal se_ : Nei ikke det.. Eller jo det er digg det og. Men det er digg å endelig kunne være meg selv. Skjønner du?

EVA _skjønner ikke_ : Eg skjønner.

_ISAK og EVA blir sittende et øyeblikk i stilhet på sengekanten._

EVA _forsiktig_ : Eh.. Vilde sa at Magnus hadde fortalt at en jente i førsteklasse hadde slengt drit til dere.

ISAK _ser i gulvet og trekker på skuldrene_ : Ja. Eller hun sa ikke noe spess da. Men hun fikk det til å føles ut som dritt, det jeg og Even har.

EVA: Åh?

ISAK _usikker_ : Ja, eller. Jeg driter egentlig i henne og whatever hun mener lissom. Jeg skulle bare.. jeg skulle bare ønske jeg kunne gå over skoleplassen hånd i hånd med Even sånn som du og Jonas gjorde da, når dere var sammen. Uten at folk stirrer å dømmer meg liksom. Uten at jeg føler meg som verdens minste person.

EVA _tar hånden til ISAK_ : Men drit i ka andre mener Isak. Det e ka du og Even mener som e viktig.

ISAK _sårt_ : Ja jeg veit jo det. Og det er det jeg sier til Even og. Men inni meg så.. så føles det ut som det jeg og Even har ikke er like bra som det andre har da.. Som om at det du og Jonas hadde eller det Magnus og Vilde har, er mere verdt. Om det gir mening.

EVA _bestemt_ : Isak, det e isje noe å skamme seg over. Eg har sett deg og Even sammen og dere to e sykt into eachother.

ISAK _smiler_ : Jo’a, vi er det. Han er det fineste jeg har.

EVA _smiler tilbake:_ Eg e glad for at du fant deg sjøl Isak.

ISAK _løfter øyenbrynene og smiler skjevt til EVA_ : Jeg har ikke funnet meg selv da, jeg har bare funnet Even.

EVA _filosofisk_ : Kansje det e to sider av samme sak?

ISAK _ler_ : Kanskje det. Meneh.. Du og Chris da? Er han mannen i DITT liv?

EVA _ler kort_ : Hah, eg trosje det.. men han e det eg trenge nå. Og det e godt nok for meg.

ISAK _tar laptoppen på fanget og kikker på EVA_ : Det vi trenger nå.

EVA _dulter ISAK i skulderen_ : Se på oss to da.. kem skulle trodd vi ville sitte her og prate om guttar en dag..

ISAK _gliser til EVA_ : Haha ja se på oss nå.. Men skal vi begynne med oppgaven eller? Jeg skriver og du leser fra boken? Hva er første spørsmålet?

_ISAK gjør seg klar til å skrive, EVA blar opp i boken sin og leser høyt det første spørsmålet på arket._

 


	9. JEG LOVER

**MANDAG**  
**17:45**

_ISAK og EVEN er på rommet til EVEN. ISAK studerer tegningene og bildene til EVEN på klesskapet hans, EVEN sitter i vinduskarmen og betrakter han. Kulden fra januarkvelden kommer krypende inn det åpne vinduet._

ISAK _snur seg mot EVEN:_ du er skikkelig god til å tegne ass.

EVEN _smiler_ : Takk. Men er ikke så god da. Det er bare.. en fin måte å få ut tankene mine på.

ISAK _smiler skjevt tilbake_ : noen ganger skulle jeg ønske du bare sa ting i klartekst i istedenfor med tegninger ass.

EVEN _tenkende_ : Ja unnskyld for det. Jeg bare.. visste ikke hvordan jeg skulle si de tingene jeg ville si til deg. Jeg var redd for at du ikke ville prate med meg.

ISAK _drar litt på det_ : det var en liten stund.. etter den festen der du hooka med Sonja. Da skjønte jeg ikke en dritt og ville egentlig ikke prate med deg. Samtidig som det eneste jeg ville var å være sammen med deg. Jeg veit det ikke gir mening, men det fucka meg ganske mye i hodet. Fikk ikke sove å sånn.

EVEN _lavt_ : Ja, Unnskyld for det også. Jeg bare.. etter at du sa at du ikke ville ha psykisk syke folk i livet ditt.. Jeg trodde ikke du ville skjønne da. Trodde ikke du ville ha meg om du fikk vite..

_EVEN lar den siste delen henge i luften usagt. ISAK blir stående å studere EVEN._

ISAK: Jeg har tatt vare på alle sammen.

EVEN _skjønner ikke_ : Alle hva?

ISAK _går mot EVEN:_ Tegningene vel. Av meg og deg, i andre univers der vi var sammen.

EVEN _smiler halvhjertet:_ det trenger du ikke. Vi er jo sammen i dette universet.

_EVEN tar tak i genseren til ISAK, drar han inntil seg og kysser han._

ISAK _stryker EVEN over kinnet:_ Vi er sammen nå.

_ISAK og EVEN blir stående å kose nese mot nese. ISAK hører den jevne pusten til EVEN, føler sin egen pust gå i takt med hans._

ISAK _soft_ : Men sånn serr. Du er god. Du burde satse på det. Må du ikke søke på skole snart? Du er jo ferdig til sommeren.

EVEN _nølende_ : Du.. det er noe jeg må si.

ISAK _skeptisk_ : Ja?

EVEN _nervøs_ : Jeg.. har søkt på skole.

ISAK _lyser opp_ : Så flink du er.

EVEN _alvorlig_ : Regissørskole.

ISAK _smiler spøkende_ : Kommer godt med når du skal lage filmen om gutten som ikke klarte å holde pusten under vann.

EVEN: Den..

_EVEN trekker pusten dypt._

EVEN _klarer ikke å se på ISAK_ : Skolen ligger ikke her.

ISAK _skjønner ikke_ : Det går fint. Jeg kan besøke deg i Bergen eller Trondheim eller whatever jeg.

EVEN _fester blikket på ISAK_ : Skolen.. den ligger i London.

ISAK _vet ikke helt hva han skal si_ : Åh.

EVEN _oppmuntrende_ : men jeg kommer ikke til å komme inn altså. Det var bare som en spøk at jeg søkte.

ISAK _puster tungt_ : Det var litt dritt da. Men jeg skjønner.. om det er den beste skolen for deg, så vil jeg jo seff at du skal ta den.

EVEN _ser ikke på ISAK_ : jeg vil ikke reise fra deg

ISAK _famlende_ : du kommer jo til å komme inn. Du er jo dritgod lissom.

EVEN _forklarende_ : det er bare for moroskyld at jeg søkte. Fordi mamma og pappa vil. Det er en veldig prestisjetung skole. For å se om jeg kommer inn. De har veldig strenge opptakskrav. Jeg har søkt på skoler i Oslo og, så jeg kommer ikke til å reise fra deg. Jeg kommer ikke til å komme inn.

ISAK _prøver å være støttende_ : Du kommer garantert til å komme inn, Even. Det går fint. Jeg kan besøke deg masse når du bor i London.

EVEN _fukter leppene med tungen_ : Også er det jo ikke sikkert at.. liksom at det fungerer med meg i England da. Med tanke på.. tilstanden min. Men mamma og pappa mener-

ISAK _stryker EVEN trøstende over kinnet_ : Even, du kan si at du har bipolar lidelse. Det er ikke noe å skamme seg over.

EVEN _usammenhengende_ : men det kommer ikke til å funke. Selv om jeg skal bo hos tante så skjønner hun ikke.. ikke sånn som du.

ISAK _prøver å være chill og støttende_ : Nei ass, om det er det som er det beste for deg. Jeg besøker deg, null stress. Det kommer sikkert til å funke.

EVEN _ser varmt på ISAK_ : tror du det?

_ISAK omfavner EVEN og kysser han. De blir stående slik en stund, svakt opplyst av lysene fra Oslo som lever utenfor vinduet._

ISAK _kysser EVEN_ : Du, bby.. Du kommer til å naile London så hardt. Og jeg kommer til å være der for deg. Jeg lover.


	10. HVEM MEKKER ØL?

**MANDAG**  
**10:30**

_ISAK står på toalettet der han møtte EVEN første gang. Han har vasket seg på hendene og strekker seg etter papir i dispenseren. Han smiler for seg selv, røsker ut to papir og tørker seg på hendene. Han snur seg for å gå ut, men får et blikk av seg selv i speilet. ISAK stopper opp et like øyeblikk og blir stående å se på seg selv alvorlig. Mobilen hans piper og han tar den opp fra lommen for å sjekke. Han smiler når han ser det er fra EVEN._

> 10:41  
>  Kom til biblioteket nå.

 

> 10:41  
>  Det er viktig <3

_ISAK åpner dodøren med et bekymret uttrykk, han taster et svar da han krasjer inn i noen._

ISAK _surprised_ : Shit, sorr-

HANNAH _irritert_ : Heregud, se deg fo-.. Åh, det er deg

_ISAK og HANNAH blir stående og se på hverandre, begge to med resting bitch face._

HANNAH: Du-

_Det ringer ut til friminutt. Folk kommer ut fra klasserommet ved siden av dem._

ISAK _irritert og stikker_ : Whatever

_ISAK finner EVEN utenfor biblioteket._

EVEN _lyser opp når han ser ISAK_ : Halla

ISAK _kysser EVEN fort på kinnet, kikker seg rundt_ : Halla

EVEN _smiler_ : du kom. Jeg må vise deg noe.

ISAK _forvirret_ : Eh, okå?

_EVEN tar ISAK i hånden og drar han med seg. ISAK følger forvirret etter. De stopper fremfor et klasserom. EVEN åpner døren og titter inn. Det er tomt. EVEN drar ISAK med seg inn og lukker døren bak dem._

ISAK _ser på EVEN og hever øyenbrynene_ : Viktig?

EVEN _smiler_ : Ja, dritviktig. Det handler om rikets sikkerhet.

_ISAK tar et par skritt mot EVEN, som rygger inn i veggen ved siden av døren._

ISAK _soft_ : Men da så.

_EVEN smiler og kysser ISAK._

EVEN: Du.. det med London i går. Jeg reiser ikke.

ISAK _støttende_ : Jo du må det ass. Det er jo drømmeskolen for faen!

EVEN: Men jeg vil ikke forlate deg.

ISAK _kysser EVEN mykt_ : Du kan aldri forlate meg Even, jeg vil alltid være med deg.

_EVEN drar ISAK inntil seg, klemmer han hardt og trekker inn lukten av han._

EVEN: Du er perfekt. Jeg er ikke god nok for deg, og jeg vil aldri bli god nok for deg.

ISAK _stusser, stryker EVEN over kinnet_ : Ikke si sånn. Du fortjener alt du kan få. Vi fortjener hverandre.

_ISAK og EVEN blir stående å bare se på hverandre, småkysse og stryke nesene mot hverandre. Stilheten blir avbrutt av skoleklokken som ringer._

EVEN: Jeg må stikke. Har engelsk.

ISAK _smiler ertende_ : Og boner?

EVEN _ler og kysser ISAK_ : Sees i etterpå?

ISAK _kysser EVEN tilbake_ : Lett.

_EVEN forsvinner ut døren til klasserommet, ISAK blir stående igjen å se etter han. JONAS stikker hodet inn den åpne døren._

JONAS: Yo, der er du. Synst jeg såg Even komme ut herfra. Har du glemt oss?

ISAK: Shit ja. Kebab, stemmer det.

JONAS: Kebab ja. Hvem bruker fritimen til lekser liksom.

ISAK: Nørds

JONAS _ler_ : Mags og Mahdi venter ute.

ISAK: Chill, jeg kommer.

_ISAK og JONAS kommer ut på skoleplassen der MAHDI, MAGNUS og VILDE står å prater sammen._

MAHDI: Halla bror, du fant han ja.

JONAS: Ja han og Even var litt.. opptatt.

_Gutta blir stående og glise til ISAK, som prøver å playe det cool men failer og gliser._

VILDE _skjønner ikke_ : Opptatt med hva da?

ISAK _oppgitt_ : Lekser Vilde, vi gjorde lekser.

VILDE _fornøyd med svaret_ : Så flinke dere er!

VILDE _snur seg til MAGNUS_ : Men da kommer dere på fredag da?

MAGNUS: Ja vi kommer garra på fredag.

ISAK _forvirret_ : Hva skjer på fredag?

VILDE: Det skal være en Bakka-fest, og jeg har ordnet plass til oss som var i kosegruppa. Alle de viktige på skolen skal der! 

ISAK _rynker øyenbrynene_ : Jonas og gutta var jo egentlig ikke med i kosegruppa da.

VILDE: Men det ble med til slutt?

VILDE _fornøyd til MAGNUS_ : Det er så sykt fett at dere bryr dere om å spre kos!

MAHDI _smiler_ : Ja det var derfor vi ble med, ikke sant gutta?

JONAS _flau_ : jo, spre kos ja.

VILDE _glad og clueless_ : Men jeg må stikke jeg, Eva venter. Ikke glem fredag!

_VILDE gir MAGNUS et blikk, smiler og stikker._

ISAK _til MAGNUS_ : Du ble med for å komme i buksa på Vilde, og dere to ble med for å få Mags pult! Det er så bullshit at hun tror at dere ble med for å spre kos!

MAGNUS _takknemmelig_ : Og det funka som faen! Takk ass gutta.

MAHDI: Du skylder oss fortsatt en kebab.

ISAK: Men hva er den Bakka-greia?

JONAS: Vilde har ordna plass på Bakkafest. Du og Even blir med ikke sant?

ISAK _nølende_ : Eh jeg kan sjekke med Even, men jeg tviler på vi blir med.

JONAS _frowner_ : Hvorfor ikke liksom?

ISAK: Ikke noe spess.

MAGNUS: så det er du som er dama i forholdet, og må sjekke med Even at det er greit at dere reiser på fest lissom.  
  
_MAHDI slår MAGNUS i skulderen._

MAHDI: Hva faen bror?

JONAS _facepalmer_ : Åhr, Mags..

ISAK: Jævlig saklig Mags.

MAGNUS _gnir seg der MAHDI slo han_ : What? Er det på grunn av det greiene når Even gikk berserk på facebooken til revyen?

ISAK _vil egentlig ikke snakke om det_ : Nei jeg veit ikke ass. Fuck it, vi blir sikkert med vi.

JONAS _happy_ : det er attituden det. Det ordner seg det.

MAHDI _alvorlig_ : Men hvem mekker øl?


	11. ALLTID TIL TJENESTE

**ONSDAG**  
**18:14**

_ISAK geiter rundt i kollektivet. Han kikker med jevne mellomrom bort på soveromsdøren til ESKILD, stopper fremfor den et lite øyeblikk, før han geiter videre. NOORA lager seg kveldsmat på kjøkkenet._

NOORA _litt oppgitt_ : Du veit.. om du vil prate med Eskild.. så kan du banke på lissom.

ISAK _snapper ut av tankene sine_ : Hæ?

NOORA: Du har trava rundt den døra i ti minutter nå lissom. Det ER lov å banke på.

ISAK: Har han besøk?

NOORA _litt små-sassy_ : Ikke hører vi stønning og ikke hører vi Disney-musikk. Jeg tror det er trygt å banke på.

ISAK _banker på døren_ : Eskild?

_ESKILD åpner døren og stikker hodet ut._

ESKILD _smiler_ : Hei fadderkattungen min!

ISAK _himler med øynene_ : Du Eskild, jeg trenger et råd.

ESKILD _player det for det det er verdt_ : Mine gurubuddah-tjenester er til din.. eh, tjeneste.

_ISAK kikker på NOORA._

NOORA _oppgitt_ : Serriøst ass, dere skal få fred til det lille møtet deres. Jeg var ikke klar over at homomøter var så hemmelige. Jeg tar med meg knekkebrøda mine å går jeg da.

_NOORA slenger knekkebrødene sine passiv-aggressivt på tallerken._

NOORA: Setter meg på trappa.. ute i regnet. Så dere to kan få litt alenetid. Jaggu godt Linn er i Larvik.

_NOORA forsvinner inn på rommet til LINN._

ESKILD: Så, lille orphan Anny. Hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med?

ISAK _frowner_ et lite øyeblikk: Det gjelder Even.

ESKILD: Du det antok jeg nesten.

ISAK _nøler_ : Jeg.. han har søkt på skole.

ESKILD: Er ikke det fint da? Initiativ og alt det der. Med tanke på depresjonen.

ISAK: I London.

ESKILD _ruller med øynene_ : Serr, hva er det med folk og London? Det er ikke en SÅ fet by.

ISAK: Men tror du.. Hva tror du om at vi funker om Even bor i London og jeg bor her?

ESKILD _drøyer litt på det_ : Ja altså. Avstandsforhold fungerer sjeldent da. Bare se på Noora og William liksom, hun stakkars går her og sturer og jobber på en kjip telefonselgerjobb mens han lever livet i London.

NOORA _fra rommet til LINN_ : Du veit jeg kan høre alt dere sier ikke sant?

ESKILD _ignorer henne_ : Og hvem vet hvor du og Even er om 7 måneder. Hva sier du til Even da?

ISAK: Jeg vil jo gjerne støtte han da, for det er en sykt fet skole å sånn. Men det er ikke så sinnsykt fett at typen din har lyst til å flytte til et annet land liksom. Men samtidig så håper jeg at han ikke kommer inn på skolen, og da.. det er litt dritt av meg da. Også veit jeg ikke om det er noe å satse på.. ja, om Even flytter da.

ESKILD: Isak, spør du meg om jeg mener du burde være sammen med Even eller ikke?

ISAK _fort_ : Nei. Kanskje. Eller jeg vet ikke.

ESKILD _alvorlig_ : Det virker som du og Even har det ganske fint nå, så om jeg var deg så ville jeg ikke stressa med framtidsplanene helt enda. Med mindre dere har planer om å kjøpe et koselig lite småbruk på Hadeland og starte oppdrett av sjokoladebrune labradorvalper før sommeren.

ISAK _rynker på nesen_ : What?

ESKILD _legger en hånd på skulderen til ISAK_ : Det er bare du som vet hva som er best for deg Isak. Spør du meg om avstandsforhold fungerer så har jeg enda ikke møtt noen som får det til å virke.

ISAK: Og tenk om har en manisk episode i London da, går naken rundt fuckings Buckingham Palace. Hvem skal passe på han?

ESKILD: Tror du ikke det er best å spørre Even om dette?

ISAK: Jo men jeg vil ikke såre han da, med å mase om de greiene der.

ESKILD: Jeg tror du sårer han mer ved å ikke prate med han.

ISAK _sukker_ : Ja jo, sikkert det.

ESKILD _selvsikkert_ : Var dette til noen form for hjelp? Du vet, gurubuddah-Eskild står alltid til tjeneste for disiplene sine.

_ESKILD blunker til ISAK og lukker døren. ISAK står forvirret igjen._

NOORA _kommer ut fra rommet til LINN:_ Jeg tar gjerne en sjokoladebrun labradorvalp lissom.


	12. DRA DEG OPP

**TORSDAG**  
**12:45**

_ISAK og EVEN sitter på biblioteket. ISAK har biologiboken fremfor seg og prøver å være seriøs student. EVEN sitter med kladdeboken sin og tegner. ISAK legger fra seg pennen og ser tenkende på EVEN._

ISAK: Atte.. du?

EVEN _uten å se opp_ : hm?

ISAK _forsiktig_ : Gutta ville ha oss med på.. en fest i mårra. I.. Bakka.

EVEN _stopper å tegne og ser opp_ : Bakka?

ISAK: Ja.

_EVEN slår blikket ned._

ISAK: Funker det for deg eller?

EVEN _nølende_ : Det er.. noe jeg burde fortelle deg. Om hvorfor jeg bytta skole fra bakka.

ISAK: Jeg veit om det. Om revywallen og alt det der.

EVEN: Oja. Du gjør det ja. Hvem sa det?

ISAK: Vilde. Men jeg mener.. du var jo syk da lissom. Ikke noe du kunne noe for.

_EVEN svarer ikke._

ISAK: Nei fuck it ass. Vi bare chiller hjemme eller no’.

EVEN _bestemmer seg_ : Hei. Vi to skal henge med gutta på Bakka-fest i morgen. Drit i hva folk sier.

ISAK: Ja ass, du trenger ikke om du ikke vil. Jeg skjønner jo det.

EVEN _smiler til ISAK_ : Vi skal.

ISAK _smiler tilbake_ : Fett.

_SANA kommer gående. Hun går forbi HANNAH og resten av Hot’n’Thot-gjengen, som sitter rundt et bord ved inngangen til biblioteket._

EVEN: Halla Sana.

SANA _smiler_ : Hei.

ISAK: Yo.. Klar for å lære litt?

SANA _smirker_ : Det er det jo jeg som burde si til deg.

ISAK _rynker panna:_ Det er så sykt userr sagt av deg. Jeg bærer deg gjennom biologi jo.

_SANA sier ingenting men smirker fortsatt._

EVEN _ler_ : Tror jeg skal gi dere litt alenetid jeg. Må stikke uansett.

 _EVEN går bort og kysser ISAK_ : Hade a.

ISAK _litt brydd_ : Snakkes.

EVEN _til SANA_ : Ikke kjør han for hardt da.

SANA _smiler oppriktig_ : Lover ingenting.

EVEN _stikker_ : Snakkes!

_EVEN går forbi HANNAH og Hot’n’Thot-gjengen. De fniser og ser på han, så snur de seg og ser på ISAK, som prøver å ignorere dem men ikke helt klarer det. Han møter blikket til HANNAH som stirrer han i øynene uten å fnise, uten å le, men med et alvorlig ansiktsuttrykk._

SANA: Bare ignorer dem. De fortjener ikke oppmerksomheten din.

ISAK _later som det ikke bryr han_ : Whatever. Jeg bryr meg ikke om hva de mener.

SANA: Vi bryr oss alle om hva andre mener, aksept fra fellesskapet er en del av det å være menneskelig.

_SANA snur seg og ser på HANNAH og Hot’n’Thot-gjengen._

SANA: Men ikke alle mennesker sin aksept er like ettertraktet.

ISAK: Har sagt jeg ikke bryr meg jo.

SANA _snur seg til ISAK igjen_ : Det viktigste er å være tro mot deg selv og det du står for, og omgi deg med mennesker som bygger deg opp og ikke river deg ned. Det er den aksepten vi trenger.

ISAK _takknemlig_ : Takkass, Ghandi.

_SANA smiler og finner frem biologiboken og skrivesaker._

ISAK: Du, Sanasol.. Kan jeg spørre deg om noe?

SANA: Selvfølgelig.

ISAK: Du veit Even sant.. Han søker jo på skoler og sånt nå.. Og nå har han søk-

SANA _med den største selvfølge_ : Søkt på regissørskole i London. Jeg vet. Jeg hjalp han med søknaden.

ISAK _overrasket_ : Hæ? Hjalp du han med søknaden? Hvorfor har du ikke sagt det til meg!?

SANA _rynker øyenbrynene_ : Jeg har jo ikke meldeplikt til deg heller, har jeg vel?

ISAK: Nei, men du kunne nå gitt meg en heads up eller no?

SANA: Heads up for hva da? Det er vel opp til Even hvilken skole han vil gå på eller ikke?

ISAK: Jo, seff.. Men.. vi er jo sammen da lissom. Og tenk om det skjer noe i London med han, det er langt og dyrt å reise dit. Det hadde vært mye enklere om han hadde valgt noe mer lokalt som.. vetta faen jeg, Trondheim eller Bergen eller no.

SANA: Det er billigere å reise til London enn det er å reise til både Trondheim og Bergen.

ISAK: Ja men det var ikke poenget mitt heller da.

SANA _spørrende_ : Hva er poenget ditt da?

ISAK: Nei ass.. hva om det skjer noe med sykdommen da, og han har ingen til å passe på seg. Og hva skjer med meg og han lissom, om han flytter. Langdistanse funker jo aldri for kjærester.

SANA: Trenger han noen til å passe på seg da? Du er kjæresten hans ikke sant? Ikke fangevokteren? Og om du har bestemt deg om det ikke fungerer, hvorfor er du fortsatt sammen med han da?

ISAK _frowner_ : Jeg vil jo ikke slå opp da, jeg er jo sinnsykt glad i han og sånn.

SANA: Hva er problemet da?

ISAK: Nei ass.. bare glem det.

SANA: Det er jo ikke sikkert han kommer inn på skolen en gang. Hvorfor stresser du med dette her nå?

ISAK _sukker_ : Greit Sana, du har rett. As usual.

SANA: Om du er så usikker, så prat med Even da.

ISAK: Ja.. jeg skal jo det.

SANA: Case closed da. Skal vi begynne med biologien?

ISAK: Yes.. kanskje jeg kan dra deg opp på en sekser på denne prøven?


	13. BROS 2.0

**FREDAG**  
**20:02**

_ISAK, EVEN, JONAS, MAHDI og MAGNUS står utenfor en bygård på Grünerløkka. De har med seg bæreposer med øl, det er kaldt ute. Musikk fra en leilighet i toppetasjen høres helt ned på gaten._

MAGNUS _synger_ :

> _Partyin’, partyin’, yeah! Partyin’ Partyin’ yeah!_

MAHDI _lei_ : Bror du har mast på den sangen i hele kveld. Nok nå.

MAGNUS _gir seg ikke_ :

> _fun, fun, fun, fun…_

EVEN _synger med MAGNUS:_

> _Lookin’ forward to the weekend._

MAGNUS og EVEN _high fiver_.

ISAK _frowner_ : What the fuck Even? Friday lissom?

_EVEN ler._

MAGNUS _pumped_ : Fet låt det vel.

JONAS _ringer på døren_ : Serr Mags.. jeg skjønner meg ikke på deg alltid.

_Døren buzzer og åpner seg, gutta går inn. ISAK og EVEN blir gående bakerst opp trappen._

ISAK _til bare EVEN, mens gutta prater piss_ : Går det bra eller?

EVEN _overbevisende_ : Joda, det går fint.

ISAK _not convinced_ : Sikker?

EVEN _smiler til ISAK_ : Du må seriøst slutte med å spørre meg om det går fint hele tiden. Jeg har det bra nå, sammen med deg. Jeg gidder ikke at du skal føle at du må passe på meg.

ISAK: Jeg føler ikke at jeg må passe på deg. Men jeg vil jo du skal ha det bra da liksom.

EVEN _kysser ISAK_ : Du er så snill.

_ISAK smiler og kysser EVEN tilbake._

MAGNUS _fra toppen av trappa_ : Yo, lovebirds. Kommer dere eller?

_ISAK og EVEN skynder seg opp trappen. De kommer fram til leiligheten der Bakka-festen er. De sparker av seg skoa i gangen og slenger fra seg jakkene._

MAHDI _tar opp en joint fra lomma og viser den diskré til gutta_ : Snakker vi eller?

JONAS _happy_ : Vi snakker det ja.

MAHDI _til ISAK_ : Være med bror?

ISAK: Neiass, ikke no’ mer sånt på meg.

JONAS: Ditt tap mann.

_MAHDI og JONAS forsvinner inn i folkemengden i stuen._

EVEN _til ISAK_ : Hvorfor ikke?

ISAK _kysser EVEN_ : Kan ikke du så skal ikke jeg.

EVEN: Du må ikke slutte med j på grunn av meg. Jeg klarer meg

ISAK: Jeg gjør det ikke fordi jeg må, jeg gjør det fordi jeg vil.

_ISAK kysser EVEN._

MAGNUS: Og evak segler videre ser jeg.

ISAK _glad_ : shut up mags.

 _EVEN ler._ _VILDE og SANA kommer ut fra folkemengden i stuen._

EVEN: Halla jenter.

ISAK: Yo.

SANA: Halla

VILDE _til MAGNUS_ : Hei Magnus.

MAGNUS: Mjau Vilde.

VILDE _smiler_ : Meow.

ISAK _roller med øynene_ : Jees.

_VILDE snur kinnet til MAGNUS, som kysser det lett._

ISAK: Er Eva her?

SANA _nikker mot stuen_ : Hun er der inne et sted. Limt fast i til Chris.

MAGNUS _excited_ : Jente Chris??

SANA _frowner_ : Selvfølgelig ikke.

VILDE: Chris er med Kasper og kunne ikke komme.

VILDE _til SANA_ : Det er usunt rett og slett.

SANA: Og Noora er på jobb. Men det vet du vel.

ISAK _nikker bekreftende_. De oppstår en litt awkward stillhet.

VILDE _til ISAK og EVEN_ : Du.. det er en ting jeg har lurt litt på. Jeg har gjort litt research på homofile par og sånn. Og jeg lurte på, når dere gjør.. det.. hvem er det som er twinken og hvem er det som er pappaen?

MAGNUS _skyter inn_ : Og når dere er på date, hvem betaler egentlig?

_ISAK og SANA er sjokkerte. EVEN ler._

ISAK _frowner_ : What the fuck, Mags!?

SANA: er du seriøs nå, Vilde?

VILDE _litt slukøret_ : Ja dere trenger ikke svare altså. Om dere ikke vil.

MAGNUS _oppriktig_ : Jeg lurer serr på det lissom.

VILDE: Jeg har et søskenbarn som er homofil, Trond. Han er gift. Kjenner dere han?

ISAK _sarkastisk_ : Ja, Trond ja. Alle kjenner jo homo-Trond.

EVEN _legger en hånd på skulderen til ISAK_ : Du..

_De blir stående stille i gangen. Klein stemning deluxe. MAGNUS åpner en øl i stillheten og tar en slurk._

MAGNUS _tar en slurk av ølen_ : Jeg går å finner gutta jeg. Chattes evak.

VILDE: Jeg blir med.

_MAGNUS og VILDE forsvinner inn i folkehavet i stuen._

SANA: Og jeg får vel få Eva opp til overflaten igjen.

_SANA nikker til ISAK og EVEN i det hun også forsvinner inn i crowden._

ISAK _disturbed_ : Hva faen feiler det de to der?

EVEN _trøstende_ : Du, de mener ikke noe vondt med det.

ISAK: Det gjør jo ikke saken bedre?

EVEN: De vet jo ikke bedre.

ISAK _argumenterende_ : Men.. er det liksom okå å spørre oss om sånt da, bare fordi.. vi er to gutter som liker hverandre liksom?!

EVEN _mykt_ : Men jeg liker det veldig godt da.

ISAK _smiler_ : Og jeg liker deg veldig godt.

_EVEN kysser ISAK._

_På dansegulvet. EVA og CHRIS står lent opp mot en vegg og kliner heftig. VILDE og MAGNUS danser sammen og SANA danser med to jemter fra Bakka. Musikken blaster høyt og drukner larmen fra festen. ISAK og EVEN er midt i folkehavet, men har bare øyner for hverandre. EVEN har moves, men ISAK er superklein i dansingen sin. ISAK tar den siste slurken av ølen sin og nikker mot kjøkkenet. EVEN smiler og kysser han. De trenger seg gjennom folkemengden mot kjøkkenet. ISAK krasjer i EVEN, som har stoppet i døråpningen til kjøkkenet. ISAK kikker rundt EVEN og ser rett på MIKAEL, som står med en øl i hånden._

EVEN _usikker_ : hei.

_MIKAEL svarer ikke, bare ser på EVEN. Han går forbi EVEN og ISAK ut av kjøkkenet, dulter borti skulderen til ISAK på vei ut._

ISAK _snur seg etter MIKAEL_ : Hei!

_MIKAEL svarer ikke og forsvinner inn i folkehavet._

ISAK _irritert_ : Drittfyr.

EVEN: nei, det er min skyld.

ISAK _tar en øl ut av kjøleskapet:_ Hva mener du?

EVEN: du spurte en gang hvem Mikael var.. vi var bestekompiser da jeg gikk på Bakka. Men da jeg klikka og skrev alle de greiene på revywallen på facebook så.. det var ganske crazy greier, jeg skreiv masse random.

ISAK _åpner ølen og tar en slurk_ : Men det er jo ikke din feil? Og dessuten, hvem bryr seg om spam på en facebookwall liksom?

EVEN: da jeg fortalte han om.. meg, så slutta han å svare og.. vi prata ikke noe mer. Også før jeg visste ordet av det så visste hele skolen det. Eller.. det var derfor jeg bytta til Nissen da, når jeg måtte ta tredje om igjen.

ISAK _soft_ : Jeg er glad du bytta. Ellers hadde du jo ikke møtt meg.

_ISAK kysser EVEN._

HANNAH _står med ett i døråpningen_ : Trodde de bare skulle invitere kule folk jeg. Men de slipper visst inn hva som helst.

ISAK _sint_ : Hvorfor er du så jæv-

_Musikken kuttes brått. JONAS og MAHDI kommer inn på kjøkkenet._

JONAS: Yo Izzy, purken er her.

MAHDI _stressa_ : Vi jetter a.

_JONAS kikker fra HANNA til ISAK._

JONAS: Alt bra eller?

_HANNAH bare frowner, snur seg og går._

ISAK: Serr, hun der er skada ass.

MAHDI _nervøs_ : Vi må stikke bror. Nå.

ISAK _tar EVEN i hånden_ : Ja ja, chill. Vi kommer.

_Det er kaos i leiligheten ettersom folk prøver å komme seg ut. Det står en politimann ved døren. ISAK, EVEN, JONAS og MAHDI tar på seg skoene og yttertøyet sitt._

JONAS _roper til gutta:_ Har dere sett Mags?!

_ISAK rister på hodet._

_ISAK og gutta kommer seg ut av leiligheten. På gaten utenfor har folk som var på festen samlet seg. HANNAH og Hot’n’Thot-gjengen står litt bortenfor med noen gutter. SANA, VILDE og MAGNUS står også utenfor. Det står to politimenn ved døren._

MAGNUS: Shit der er dere ja. Snuten kom!

VILDE: Vi prøvde å finne dere men det var så mye folk at vi ikke fant dere!

_VILDE strekker litt på halsen og ser seg rundt._

VILDE: Dere så vel ikke Eva der inne?

ISAK: Eva? Nei

VILDE _tar hånden til SANA:_ Vi må finne Eva! Kom!

_VILDE og SANA forsvinner._

JONAS: Hvor skal vi stikke a?

MAGNUS: Kan vi ikke ringe å høre om det er en annen fest i nærheten da?

MAHDI: Jeg ringer Julian.

JONAS _enig_ : Jah! God idé. Julian vet alltid hvor det er fest

_ISAK møter blikket til EVEN._

ISAK: Jeg tror vi stikker jeg gutta.

MAGNUS: Skal dere ikke være med på fest?

ISAK: Nei ass, er trøtt. Vi chattes i mårra eller no’.

JONAS: Dere kanke baile nå?

MAGNUS: Ikke segl fra oss evak

ISAK _smiler_ : Sorry gutta. Vi snakkes.

MAHDI _fist bumper ISAK og EVEN_ : Chattes bror

JONAS: Kyllinger ass.

_ISAK og EVEN stikker. De går må forbi Hot’n’Thot-gjengen og guttene som henger der for å komme ut. Jentene fniser og ler i det de går forbi._

HANNAH smug af: God tur tilbake til Gaustad med typen din da, Isak.

_Jentene og gutta som henger der ler._

ISAK _snur seg til HANNAH_ : Hva faen er problemet ditt?

EVEN _holder ISAK i armen_ : Isak, drit i..

ISAK _til EVEN_ : Nei ass! Jeg er dritt lei av at folk pisser på oss hele tiden.

ISAK _snur seg mot HANNAH igjen_ : Hva faen er problemet ditt liksom? Hva har jeg gjort deg? Kan du ikke bare drite i å være så frekk?

_En av guttene, som står og holder rundt HANNAH, blir tøff i trynet._

HANNAH: Preben, ikke..

PREBEN: Yo, pratar du sånn til dama mi eller?!

_HANNAH slår blikket ned i bakken._

ISAK _sint og litt full_ : Jeg prater til drittdama di akkurat sånn jeg vil ass. Bare be henne hold kjeft

PREBEN: pass deg du, ellers slår jeg inn homotrynet ditt

_JONAS, MAHDI og MAGNUS kommer bort til ISAK og EVEN._

MAGNUS: Hva sa du?

PREBEN _går enda nærmere ISAK_ : Jeg sa pass deg du, ellers slår jeg inn homotrynet ditt.

_ISAK drøyer det et par sekunder før han drar til PREBEN._

ISAK: kjeften din!

JONAS: Izzy! Faen er du driver me-

_PREBEN snur seg og drar til ISAK, som faller bakover. EVEN tar han imot. PREBEN tar tak i jakka til ISAK og slenger han ned i bakken. Kompisene til PREBEN tar tak i PREBEN og prøver å dra han bakover._

EVEN: Hei ikke gidd-

_MAGNUS hopper i kompisen til PREBEN og dytter han bort. De to politimennene ved døren kommer bort._

POLITIMANN: Hei hei hei, gutter, slutt med en gang!

_PREBEN knuffer til ISAK så han detter borti POLITIMANN._

POLITIMANN _tar tak i armen til ISAK_ : Hei! Kutt ut! Nå!

_ISAK river seg løs fra grepet til POLITIMANN._

ISAK _sint og skubber til PREBEN_ : Fuck deg a! Jævlig tøff i trynet, hæ?!

_PREBEN slår til ISAK med en solid høgre hook, som ISAK dodger. PREBEN treffer politimannen bak ISAK i ansiktet. Den andre politimannen tar et solid grep om armen til PREBEN._

POLITIMANN 2 _skriker_ : Hei! Dere to blir med ned til stasjonen!

_MAGNUS og kompisen til PREBEN har holdt opp å knuffe. HANNAH har trukket seg unna og JONAS og MAHDI står bak de to politimennene. Politimannen som stod oppe i leiligheten kommer bort._

POLITIMANN _holder seg for nesen, som blør_ : Ta med disse to jævlene ned på stasjonen!

EVEN _stressa_ : Isak!

POLITIMANN 2 _nikker mot MAGNUS og kompisen til PREBEN_ : Og disse to.

_ISAK, MAGNUS, PREBEN og kompisen blir geleidet bort til de to politibilene som står parkert på gaten._

POLITIMANN _med et blodig papir på nesen_ : Tenker mamma og pappa blir stolte nå.

ISAK _lavt til seg selv_ : fuck.

MAGNUS _blir satt ved siden av ISAK i bilen_ : Mamma kommer til å kverke meg. Serr, hun kommer til å røske meg av hodet.

ISAK _sukker dypt_ : Fuck, fuck, fuck!

_Politibilene kjører ut fra fortauet de stod parkert på. EVEN, JONAS, MAHDI og HANNAH blir stående igjen å se etter de to bilene i det de svinger rundt bygningen og forsvinner ut av synet i natten._


	14. FUCK YOU

**LØRDAG**  
**02:16**

_ISKA og TERJE kommer ut fra politistasjonen. De blir geleidet av en politimann som lukker døren bak dem. ISAK vikler skjerfet sitt godt rundt halsen for å stenge den kalde Oslo-natta ute. ISAK og TERJE sier ikke et ord til hverandre. De setter seg inn i en sort sedan parkert ved fortauet._

_ISAK tar opp telefonen sin. Melding fra EVEN._

> _00:17_  
>  Isak! Går det bra?

 

> _00:22_  
>  Hvor er du? Skal jeg komme å hente deg?

 

> _00:43_  
>  Ring meg når du ser meldingene.

 

> _01:10_  
>  Glad i deg  <3

_ISAK svarer EVEN._

> _02:18_  
>  Hei! Det går bra, er med pappa. Gir en lyd senere, ok?

 

> _02:18_  
>  <3

_ISAK drar opp chattloggen fra Messenger._

> Jonas Noah             _00:19_  
>  Gutta??? Går det bra???

 

> Mahdi                     _00:19_  
>  Sorry for at jeg måtte jette, men purken var der og jeg hadde grønt i lomma

 

> Jonas Noah             _00:20_  
>  Sykeste ever

 

> Jonas Noah             _00:20_  
>  Og de setter ikke folk i fengsel for litt grønt da Mahdi..

 

> Mahdi                   _00:21_  
>  De setter ikke hvite folk i fengsel for litt grønt nei.. men jeg hadde blitt shippa til Guantanamo fortere enn du klarer å si white privilege

 

> Jonas Noah              _00:21_  
>  Ring meg når dere er ute da gutta

 

> Jonas Noah           _00:22_  
>  Og sorry på vegne av samfunnet Mahds  <3

TERJE _snur seg mot ISAK_ : Isak! Jeg snakker til deg!

ISAK _ser opp fra telefonen_ : Hæ?!

TERJE _irritert_ : Legg fra deg telefonen når jeg prater til deg Isak. Skjønner du hvor alvorlig dette er? Politiet ringer meg midt på natta for at jeg må komme inn på stasjonen fordi min mindreårige sønn er ute å slåss i alkoholpåvirket tilstand?

ISAK _rynker panna_ : Jeg var jo ikke ute å slåss da. Det bare..

TERJE: «Det bare» ingenting Isak. Du svarer ikke på meldingene mine, du løper fra meg i kirken før jul. Hva skjer med deg, jeg kjenner deg ikke igjen.

ISAK _ser ut vinduet_ : Whatever

_ISAK og TERJE blir sittende i stilhet bare avbrutt av brummingen fra motoren og de passerende bilene._

TERJE: Og de ringte fra dagsenteret.. Har du og.. Even? Vært å besøkt mamma? Jeg sa jo at du ikke skulle forstyrre henne.

ISAK _frowner_ : Du driter vel i mamma?! Du driter i det, du driter i oss!

TERJE: Isak! Jeg driter ikke i deg og jeg driter selvsagt ikke i mamma. Men jeg.. vi fungerte ikke sammen.

ISAK _grumpy_ : Ja hvor jævlig hardt prøvde du liksom.

TERJE: Isak.. Det er flott at du har funnet noen å være glad i. Men du vet hvordan mamma blir. Du og Leah betyr alt for henne. Det passer seg ikke ikke..

ISAK _ser seg rundt i bilen_ : Hvor er egentlig Leah? Lot du henne være alene i leiligheten?

TERJE: Nei selvfølgelig ikke. Det er eh.. noen der sammen med henne.

ISAK _hissig_ : Noen?! Hvem da noen?

TERJE: Isak, ikke nå..

ISAK _ser seg rundt på gaten_ : Og hvor skal vi egentlig? Dette er ikke veien til Deichmans?

TERJE _bestemt_ : Nei. Du sover hjemme i kveld.

ISAK: Nei? Ikke faen. Kjør meg til kollektivet.

TERJE: Isak, detter er ikke oppe til diskusjon. Du skal sove hjemme i natt. Jeg har gjort klart sofaen.

ISAK _sint_ : Det er ikke hjemmet mitt! Jeg har faen meg ikke et rom der en gang. Drit i det. Sett meg av her.

TERJE _prøver_ : Isak.. Dette er ikke oppe til diskusjon.

ISAK: Sett meg av her sa jeg! Ellers hopper jeg ut i fart.

TERJE: Isak..

ISAK: Sett meg av!

_ISAK åpner døren så vidt._

TERJE: Isak!

ISAK: Sett meg av sa jeg!

_TERJE svinger inn i en ledig busslomme._

TERJE _irritert_ : Ikke vært barnslig Isak.

_ISAK åpner døren og går ut._

TERJE sint: Isak! Se til helvete å sett deg inn i bilen igjen. Isak!

ISAK: Fuck you

TERJE: Isak! Sånn snakker du ikke til-

_ISAK smeller bildøren igjen bak seg. Det er kaldt og han trekker skjerfet om seg og tar opp hetten på den grå hoodien._

TERJE _roper fra det åpne vinduet i bilen_ : Isak! Se å sett deg inn igjen med en gang.

_ISAK snur seg å viser fing til faren. Han svinger inn på en sti som tar han bort fra hovedveien. ISAK snur seg og ser faren svinge ut fra busslommen og ut på veien igjen. Han blir stående et øyeblikk å se etter bilen til faren før han fisker mobilen opp av lomma og sender en melding til EVEN._

> _02:34_  
>  Jeg kommer til deg  <3

 


	15. DU SKULLE SETT DEN ANDRE FYREN

**LØRDAG**   
**03:03**

_ISAK står utenfor den blå inngangsdøren i kollektivet. Det er bikkjekaldt og han hutrer. EVEN kommer gående opp gaten, pakket godt inn den grønne jakka si, med hoodie og lue. ISAK smiler, og EVEN smiler tilbake. ISAK blir stående å betrakte EVEN ettersom han kommer nærmere._

_ISAK klemmer EVEN og gir han et langt kyss._

ISAK _soft_ : Glad du kunne komme.

EVEN _holder rundt ISAK:_ Any time

_EVEN tar hånden til ISAK, som er hoven og litt blodig etter slåsskampen._

EVEN: Shit du blør jo.

ISAK _cocky_ : Det er ingenting. Du skulle sett den andre fyren

_EVEN ler._

EVEN: Gikk det bra hos politiet eller?

ISAK _låser seg inn_ : Bra og bra fru Blomm. Pappa kom. Han var dritsur

EVEN _følger etter ISAK inn_ : Sa han noe spesielt da?

ISAK: Bare piss. Men vi driter i å prate om pappa da

_ISAK og EVEN kommer inn i kollektivet. Det er mørkt, og de prøver (og failer) å være stille. De kommer inn på rommet til ISAK og slenger seg ned på sengen med klær på. De blir bare liggende å se på hverandre._

EVEN _til slutt:_ Men sa politiet noe da? Fikk du bot?

ISAK: Neiass. De bare maste om hva som skjedde og bla bla bla. Så ringte de pappa og jeg måtte sitte å vente på han.

EVEN: Magnus da?

ISAK: Jeg aner ikke.

EVEN _alvorlig_ : Du vet.. du trenger ikke slåss med folk for å forsvare meg.

ISAK: Jeg gjorde det ikke for å forsvare deg. Det var bare liksom.. jeg er så jævla fed up med å ta dritt fra andre. Fra den Hannah-kjerringa, fra pappa.. Jeg er dritt lei av at folk bare.. pisser på det vi har liksom.

EVEN _smiler_ : Ingen kan ødelegge det vi har.

_EVEN kysser ISAK._

ISAK _sukker_ : Jeg er bare så lei av at folk skal bry seg om oss liksom. Bare fordi..

EVEN: Bare fordi vi er to gutter?

ISAK: Ja.

_ISAK kysser EVEN._

ISAK: Bare fordi vi er to gutter. Jeg har tatt nok dritt. Det er ingen som har noe med hva vi har.

EVEN: Jeg ser den. Og noen ganger er det fint å si ifra. Eller, når folk er uvitende er det fint å si ifra. Men når folk bare er dumme og slemme. da er det best å heve hodet og bare ignorere dem.

ISAK: Jeg gidder ikke ignorere mer.

EVEN _smiler_ : Skal du slå ned alle som har et problem med at jeg har bipolar lidelse og at vi er to gutter som er sammen?

ISAK _soft og kysser EVEN igjen_ : Jeg slår ned hele verden for deg, om jeg må.

EVEN _stryker ISAK over kinnet_ : Du.. Å slå ned folk løser ingenting. Lov meg at du ikke slår ned flere, ok?

_EVEN tar den forslåtte hånden til ISAK og kysser den mykt._

EVEN: Lover du?

ISAK _stryker EVEN over håret og hvisker_ : Jeg lover.

 


	16. TAKK FOR AT DU SVARER ÆRLIG

**SØNDAG**  
**19:09**

_ISAK og EVEN står i gangen i kollektivet, EVEN skal hjem en tur. De vil egentlig ikke si hade til hverandre. EVEN tar på seg yttertøy._

ISAK: Fort deg tilbake ‘a.

EVEN _smiler_ : Savner du meg allerede?

ISAK _eplekjekk_ : Nei ikke litt en gang.

_EVEN zipper opp jakka si og kysser ISAK._

EVEN: Jeg skal bare hjem å hente skolesekken. Jeg kommer tilbake.

ISAK _rynker på nesen_ : Kanskje du burde dusje og ta med noen rene klær tilbake og.

EVEN _leker fornærmet_ : Hæ hvorfor det? Dine klær passer jo perfekt.

ISAK: men da har jo ikke jeg noe å ha på meg da.

EVEN: Det er sånn jeg liker deg best.

ISAK _gliser_ : Dust

_ISAK kysser EVEN._

ISAK: skyndt deg da. Jeg tar tida.

_EVEN åpner døren og blunker til ISAK._

ISAK: En, to, tre..

_EVEN ler og lukker døren bak seg._

_ISAK går inn på kjøkkenet og mekker seg en skive med Nugatti. Han finner et fat og tar med seg skiven. På vei til rommet blir han stående å se på NOORA som ligger på sofaen og ser på The Bachelorette._

ISAK _nikker mot tven_ : Uten Linn?

NOORA _uten å se bort fra tven_ : Mhm. Hu kommer ikke hjem før i mårra.

_ISAK blir stående å studere NOORA._

ISAK _forsiktig_ : Du Noora.. kan jeg spørre deg om noe?

NOORA: Spør i vei.

ISAK _usikker på hvordan han skal si det_ : Hvofor.. uhm.. Hvorfor funka ikke du og William egentlig? Er det fordi han bor i London og du bor her?

_NOORA ser på ISAK, setter programmet på pause._

NOORA: Hvorfor lurer du?

ISAK _casual_ : Neiass, jeg bare tenkte.. jeg bare lurte lissom.

NOORA _etter en liten tenkepause_ : Grunnen til at jeg og William ikke funka, er ikke fordi han bor i London og jeg bor her. Det funka ikke når vi begge to bodde i London heller lissom. Han ble som en annen person der borte.

ISAK: Okå..

NOORA _mistenksom_ : Men hvorfor lurte du på det lissom?

ISAK: Ikke no' spess.. eller.. Even har søkt på skole i London til høsten.

NOORA: Åh, jeg skjønner. Hva tenker du om det da?

ISAK: Nei ass, det er jo jævlig kjipt liksom. Men han bestemmer jo selv..

NOORA: Er du redd for at det skjærer seg etter ei litta stund lissom, også må du flytte tilbake i et overfylt kollektiv og ta en kjip telefonselgerjobb for å ha råd til å ligge på sofaen å se på ungkarskvinnen en søndagskveld?

ISAK _ler halvhjertet_ : Hah.

NOORA _studerer ISAK_ : Du og Even funker jo ganske bra nå. Så ikke noe grunn til at dere ikke skal funke i London. De har vel videregående skoler i London og.

ISAK: Angrer du?

NOORA _trekker på skuldrene:_ It’s better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all?  
  
ISAK _smiler for seg selv_ : Baz Luhrmann.

NOORA: Hæ?

ISAK: Nei ingenting ass. Takk for at du svarer ærlig Noora. Appreciate it.

NOORA: Ikke no' problem.

_NOORA slår på tven igjen og ISAK forsvinner inn på rommet sitt. I det ISAK lukker døren bak seg, piper mobilen. Det er en melding fra EVEN._

> _19:26_
> 
>  Savner deg allerede<3 

 


	17. RO DEG NED 'A, FREDDY KRUEGER

**MANDAG**  
**08:46**

_ISAK og EVEN kommer gående langs gjerdet til skoleplassen. De er godt innpakket i den kalde februarmorgningen. De sier ikke stort, bare ser på hverandre og smiler. De runder porten inn på skoleplassen og får øye på JONAS, MAHDI og MAGNUS. MAGNUS har en stor blåveis på ene øyet._

ISAK _high fiver gjengen_ : Hey brooos

JONAS: Hey mann, skjer’a?

MAHDI: Yo bror.

MAGNUS: Halla evak.

ISAK _til MAGNUS_ : Shit, hva har skjedd med trynet ditt da?

MAGNUS _war hero og spøkende_ : Du skulle sett han andre fyren.

ISAK _ler litt kleint_ : Hah, ja sorry for det mann. Var ikke meningen å trekke deg inn i det. Ble moren din sur?

MAGNUS _chill_ : Hun ble p-i-s-s-e-d ass. Fikk husarrest frem til sommeren. Pappa bare lo.

MAHDI: Sorry for at jeg stakk bror, men purken og g.. er ikke så game for Guantanamo ass.

JONAS _oppgitt_ : Mahds da.. Jeg har jo sagt at de ikke sender folk i fengsel for litt grønt mann.

MAHDI: Det kan du si det, white boy. Plutselig kommer de å bagger meg med en svart hette midt på natta og shipper meg tilbake der jeg kom fra.

JONAS _frowner_ : Jeg er da ikke en white boy? Jeg er jo halvt spansk mann.

MAGNUS: Helt ærlig Jonas så ser det bare ut som du har vært en time for lenge på stranda.

ISAK: Og dessuten er du fra Vålerenga Mahdi, så det hadde ikke vært så jævlig langt å shippe deg heller.

MAHDI: Tror du polti bryr seg om det eller?

_ISAK gliser._

ISAK _til MAGNUS_ : Fikk du mye pepper fra politiet?

MAGNUS: Jeg fortalte bare sannheten jeg , at kammeraten min ble utsatt for hate crime og at jeg stod opp for det som er rett.

ISAK _roller med øya_ : Hate crime du liksom..

EVEN _til ISAK_ : Det var jo det det var.

ISAK _defensiv_ : Det var jo ikke det da. Fyren var jo bare en dritt.

EVEN: Det gjør det jo ikke greit fordi om.

MAGNUS: Ingen messer med en av gutta mine ass.

JONAS _politisk engasjert_ : Det er jo sånn vi skaper endringer i samfunnet vårt, ved å si fra at ting ikke er greit. Det er gjennom holdningsarbeid at vi åpner opp for et inkluderende samfunn der alle er like mye verdt.

MAGNUS: Ja utenom han dritten og hu dama hans da.

MAHDI: Han var sykt lø da bror.

ISAK: Jees, var ikke klar over at dere var så social justice warriors ass.

JONAS: Det burde du også være mann.

MAGNUS _nikker mot skoleporten_ : Sjekk der ‘a.

_HANNAH, PREBEN, kompisene og resten av Hot’n’Thot-gjengen kommer gående inn på skoleplassen. PREBEN har en sprukket leppe og en stor blåveis han også. Han stirrer ISAK rett i øynene, uten å blunke drar han fingeren over halsen og peker på ISAK. HANNAH ser på ISAK, men slår blikket fort ned. De går forbi gutta og forsvinner inn på skolen._

MAHDI: Shit bror. Om blikk kunne drepe..

ISAK _player det cool_ : Drit i han da. Jævla drama queen ass.

MAGNUS: Han er i tredje Isak.. Og dobbelt så stor som oss...

ISAK: Dobbelt så stor som deg ja kanskje.. men du er jo dverg da. En liten kattehooker dverghamster.

MAGNUS: Du, jeg ofrer livet mitt for deg her og det er takken??

_ISAK og gutta ler._

ISAK: Sorry bro.

MAGNUS _all of a sudden_ : Åh! Jeg drømte om Vilde igjen i natt. Hun jaga meg gjennom Westworld i ett av de dere hore-kostymene. Hun var så sykt digg ass gutta, jeg kødder ikke.

EVEN: Jaget deg? Har du undersøkt hva det betyr?

MAGNUS: Hva det betyr?

JONAS: Det betyr vel bare at han er desp. No news det ass..

_ISAK og MAHDI ler._

EVEN _drar frem mobilen_ : Nei jeg tuller ikke.

ISAK _til MAGNUS_ : Blåste hun hue av deg til slutt da?

JONAS: Yo! Ikke spoil da! Har ikke fått sett det ferdig!

EVEN _leser fra mobilen_ : Å drømme at noen jager deg betyr at du unngår et problem eller en person!

ISAK _til EVEN_ : what the fuck, har jeg havna i en episode av åndenes makt eller?

_JONAS og MAHDI ler._

MAGNUS: Du, ro deg ned 'a Freddy Krueger.

_Skoleklokken ringer._

JONAS: Shit vi er sene.

_ISAK kysser EVEN lett på munnen._

ISAK: Snakkes etterpå?

EVEN _smiler_ : Snakkes. Hade’a gutta.

_Skoleplassen tømmes for folk. ISAK blir stående å se etter EVEN som forsvinner inn i mengden. Gutta preiker piss som vanlig._

 


	18. DRITTSTORM

**TIRSDAG**  
**16:47**

_ISAK er tilbake til det grå rekkehuset. Han er alene i dag. Han nøler litt før han ringer på og åpner døren._

ISAK _inn i gangen_ : Mamma! Er du hjemme?

MARIANNE _kommer ut i gangen, smiler når hun får se ISAK:_ Hei gutten min! Så kjekt å se deg i igjen.

_MARIANNE klemmer ISAK, som klemmer henne hardt tilbake._

ISAK: Hei mamma. Godt å se deg og.

_MARIANNE smiler og blir stående å stryke ISAK over kinnet._

ISAK: Føler du deg bedre? Er du klar?

MARIANNE: Ja, et lite øyeblikk bare. Jeg skal bare hente røyken min og ta på med jakken. Kom inn og vent du, det er kaldt ute!

_ISAK kommer inn i gangen, lukker døren bak seg. Han kikker rundt i gangen, som er ryddig._

ISAK: har de vært her fra dagsenteret i dag?

MARIANNE _fra stuen_ : Nei de har ikke kommet enda. Hvordan det?

ISAK: Ingenting spess, bare lurte.

_MARIANNE kommer ut igjen i gangen, finner frem jakke, lue og skjerf og tar på seg skoene._

ISAK: Klar?

MARIANNE: Nå er jeg klar.

_ISAK og MARIANNE går ut på gaten. De spaserer langs fortauet i byggefeltet._

MARIANNE: Hvordan går det på skolen da?

ISAK: Det går bra. Skal snart ha prøve i matte.

MARIANNE: Liker du det? Matte?

ISAK: Det er helt greit liksom.

MARIANNE: du må være flink å lese da gutten min. Skole er viktig vet du.

ISAK: Jeg vet mamma.

_ISAK og MARIANNE blir gående uten å prate._

ISAK: Du mamma.. jeg vil bare si unnskyld for forrige gang jeg. Det med meg og..

MARIANNE _smiler til ISAK_ : Du og Even.

ISAK _litt usikker på hva han skal si_ : Ja. Sorry for det ass. Jeg mente ikke å-

MARIANNE _tar hånden til ISAK_ : Du, Isak. Det er ikke din skyld. Du vet at jeg.. noen ganger så.. ja du vet.

ISAK: Ja.. men unnskyld da. Jeg burde ha tenkt.

MARIANNE: Ingenting å unnskylde for Isak.

_Mer stillhet._

MARIANNE _fikler med korset i halsen_ : Gjør han deg lykkelig?

ISAK _smiler og ser på MARIANN_ E: Jah. Jeg er sykt glad for at jeg har han.

MARIANNE _stryker ISAK over håret_ : Det er det viktigste for meg.

ISAK _nervøst_ : Du er ikke.. lei deg?

MARIANNE alvorlig: Nei. Du og Lea er det viktigste i livet mitt og jeg elsker der over alt på jord. Jeg ber til Gud om at dere skal få det fint. Gud har skapt oss alle i sitt bilde. Sånn skapte han meg og sånn skapte han deg.

 _ISAK svarer ikke, bare ser på moren sin._ _Mer stilhet._

MARIANNE: Dere må komme begge to nestegang. 

ISAK: Vil du det? 

MARIANNE _smiler til ISAK_ : selvfølgelig vil jeg det.

MARIANNE: Hvordan går det med pappa da?

ISAK _kort_ : Drit i pappa. Er han ikke innom?

MARIANNE: Bare når han leverer og henter Lea.

_MARIANNE studerer ISAK litt._

MARIANNE: Lea sier at du ikke svarer på meldingen hans.

ISAK _cold as ice_ : Pappa er en drittfyr som ikke fortjener å få svar.

MARIANNE: Isak da. Du må ikke klandre pappa. Det er mye å forholde seg til når jeg.. når episodene mine kommer. Det er til det beste for begge to. Ikke vær sint på pappa, lov meg det Isak.

_ISAK stirrer ut i luften._

MARIANNE: Lover du meg det, Isak?

_ISAK bare trekker på skuldrene. MARIANNE fisker opp en sigarett fra lommen og tenner på den._

MARIANNE: Du vet Isak.. Det er greit å bli sint i blant, for om du bare holder sinne inne i deg så ender du opp med å bare bli full av sinne. Til slutt så blir vi så fulle av sinne at vi eksploderer, og alt sinne bare flyr ut av oss i en skikkelig drittstorm. Og det vil ingen Isak. Så vær snill mot pappa, greit? Han prøver så godt han kan.

ISAK _protesterer litt_ : Joa.. men bare att.. noen ganger føles det ikke sånn ut. At han prøver..

_MARIANNE smiler til ISAK._

MARIANNE: Jeg er så glad for at du ble med på tur, gutten min. Dette må vi gjøre oftere.


	19. RIKETS SIKKERHET

**ONSDAG**  
**11:06**

_Et sted på skolen. ISAK og JONAS setter seg ned ved bordet med MAGNUS og VILDE, som åpenbart er en greie men som later som de ikke er en greie._

ISAK: Yo Mags.. Hei Vilde.

JONAS: Halla mann.

MAGNUS: Halla gutta.

VILDE: Hei.

ISAK _ser seg rundt_ : Hvor er Mahdi?

MAGNUS: I kantina.. Vafler.

_ISAK og JONAS skjønner._

MAGNUS _kikker bak ISAK_ : Ikke noe Evak i dag?

ISAK _himler med øynene_ : Nei, og du må slutte å kalle oss Evak ass. Det er creepy

_JONAS ler._

MAGNUS _skjønner ikke_ : Creepy? Det er jo cute som faen jo!

VILDE _skjønner heller ikke_ : Hva er Evak?

MAGNUS _ivrig_ : Det er Isak og Even ikke sant? Shipnavnet deres. Isak og Even. Even og Isak. Det blir Evak om du slår det sammen ikke sant?

VILDE _tenker_ : Jeg synst det høres ut som Eva og Isak jeg. Og hvorfor de ikke Isen da?

MAGNUS: Eh nei, det bare ble sånn liksom.

ISAK: Uansett så må du slutte å tenke på oss Magnus. Det er turn off ass.

_ISAK og JONAS flirer._

MAGNUS _not impressed_ : Pft.

VILDE _cute af til MAGNUS_ : Hva hadde vi blitt da? I skipsnavn..?

MAGNUS _tenker kjapt_ : Magnilde?

JONAS: Høres ut som en gammel dame.

MAGNUS: Vilnus?

ISAK: Høres ut som en sykdom ass.

MAGNUS _glad_ : Er vi en greie da?

_ISAK og JONAS ser awkwardly på hverandre._

VILDE _unngår spørsmålet_ : Du har fått så sykt mye creds siden helgen Isak. Godt jobba!

ISAK: Creds?

VILDE _lener seg litt nærmere ISAK og JONAS_ : Ja. Nå tror alle at du er en skikkelig tøffing som er ute å slåss på byen, ikke sant?

ISAK _player det cool _: Whatever ass. Trenger ikke creds.__

VILDE _til MAGNUS_ : Du har fått mer creds du og da. Men ikke like mye som Isak. Jeg hørte noen førsteklassejenter på do prate om dere.

JONAS: Prate om oss?

VILDE _all-knowing:_ Ja de så Isak ble slått ned fordi han var homofil, og at kompisene hans banka opp han i tredje. Preben heter han..

VILDE _lener seg enda nærmere ISAK og JONAS_ : .. og folk sier at de er med i den Russiske mafiaen.

_ISAK og JONAS ser på hverandre. De skjønner ingenting._

VILDE: mafia? Han kompisen som du slo ned Magnus? Faren han er vist med i mafiaen. Jeg hørte at de banka opp en fyr på Handels i fjor så mye at han havnet på sykehuset i tre måneder med alle bena i kroppen brukket.

_VILDE stopper opp for en dramatisk pause._

VILDE: Men det går sikkert bra med dere altså.

_MAHDI kommer gående med en tallerken med vafler på._

MAHDI _slår seg ned_ : Halla, skjer’a?

ISAK: No fuckings clue ass.

MAGNUS: Den Russiske mafiaen er visst ute etter oss. Du hadde kanskje vært tryggere i Guantanamo Bay ass..

_ISAK og JONAS ler._

VILDE: Det er alvorlig.

_ISAK sin mobil piper, han sjekker den mens VILDE fortsetter å overdramatisere. Det er en melding fra EVEN._

> _11:24_  
>  Kom til biblioteket. Det er viktig

_ISAK smirker for seg selv og svarer._

> _11:24_  
>  Er det snakk om Rikets sikkerhet?

_Mobilen piper igjen._

> _11:25_  
>  Alltid. Kom!  <3

ISAK _til gutta og VILDE_ : Jeg må stikke jeg ass. Chattes folkens.

JONAS: Hade mann

MAHDI _med munnen full av vafler_ : Snabbes bro

MAGNUS _blunker_ : Hils Even da.

_ISAK flirer og stikker._

_ISAK finner EVEN utenfor biblioteket._

EVEN _smiler og er glad for å se ISAK_ : Halla.

ISAK _ser seg rundt og kysser EVEN fort_ : Halla.

_EVEN sier ingenting, bare tar hånden til ISAK og fører han til det tomme klasserommet._

ISAK _cocky_ : Noen burde ansette en ny forsvarsminister ass.. Så mye som rikets sikkerhet er ute å kjører.

_EVEN gliser og åpner klasseromsdøren. ISAK klarer ikke vente og kysser EVEN het mens de rygger inn døren. Plutselig stopper han opp, det er noen der. HANNAH og en jente ISAK ikke drar kjensel på. HANNAH og jenten driver tydelig på med noe mer enn å lese lekser sammen. Jenten har hodet mellom bena til HANNAH og dukker fort som faen ut fra under miniskjørtet når ISAK og EVEN kommer inn._

HANNAH _skrekkslagen_ : Men i helvette, låste du ikke døren?!

_Den andre jenta sier ingenting. HANNAH gir henne et lite puff bakover så hun faller på gulvet. HANNAH drar fort opp trusen og strømpebuksen, retter på miniskjørtet sitt og springer forbi ISAK og EVEN, som er shook. Hun snur seg i døren._

HANNAH _til ISAK_ : Om dere sier dette til noen, dreper jeg dere.

_HANNAH blir stående et lite øyeblikk, hun er likblek. Så snur hun og forsvinner ut i gangen._

EVEN _shook_ : Oi

ISAK _shook_ : Shit ass.

_Tilbake i klasserommet blir ISAK, EVEN og jenta stående. Stemninga er max klein. Skoleklokken ringer._

 

 

 


	20. ETTER SKOLEN I MORGEN DA

**TORSDAG**  
**17:46**

_ISAK og EVEN lager middag i kollektivet. Isak skal imponere EVEN med kjøttkaker (men han kan seff ikke lage mat at all). EVEN sitter på benken og ser på ISAK som lager brun saus._

EVEN: Trenger du hjelp eller?

ISAK _failer hardt_ : nei ass, jeg har full kontroll

ISAK _med desilitermålet i den ene hånden og leser fra en oppskrift på mobilen med den andre_ : Full.. kontroll

EVEN _prøver å være hjelpsom_ : Du må spe sausen med buljongen. Eller, tror jeg da.

ISAK _rynker pannen_ : Det veit jeg vel.

_ISAK dumper alt innholdet i desilitermålet i sausen._

EVEN: Nei! Ikke sånn. Spe Isak.. det betyr litt og litt.

ISAK _har ikke peiling_ : Funker sikkert fint dette og.

EVEN _tvilsomt_ : Joda Gordon Ramsay, det ser ut som du har full kontroll.

_Det ringer på._

ISAK _ser på den tyntflytende sausen_ : Gidder du passe på.. eh, sausen litt?

_EVEN hopper ned fra benken og tar over. Det banker på døren. ISAK åpner, det er EVA._

EVA: Hei. E Noora hjemme?

ISAK: nei.. Noora er på jobb enda. Men hun kommer snart.. kom inn.

_EVA henger fra seg teddyjakken i gangen._

EVA: Det lukter bra. Ka lagar du?

ISAK _stolt_ : Jeg mekker kjøttkaker til meg og Even.

EVEN _fra kjøkkenet:_ Han prøver i hvert fall!

_EVA smiler._

_EVA kommer bort og kikker oppi sausgryten._

EVA: Den ser litt.. flytende ut?

ISAK: Det er jo saus da liksom, den skal være flytende.

_EVA og EVEN utveksler et blikk._

ISAK _ser det_ : Serr, jeg mekker dette. Jeg har full kontroll.

EVEN _i gang med å reparere sausen_ : Joda, jeg skal bare ordne litt..

EVA _ser fra gryten og til ISAK_ : Det der blir jo fem liter saus omtrent.

ISAK: Saus er jo digg da.

_EVA sier ikke noe mer. Det ringer på igjen._

EVA: Det e sikkert SANA, hon sa hon var rett bak meg.

ISAK: Sana? Skjer det noe?

EVA _setter seg på benken_ : Vi skal ha en intervention.

EVEN: Intervention? For hvem da?

_Det banker på døren igjen. ISAK åpner. Det er ikke SANA._

VILDE: Hei Isak!

CHRIS _litt kort_ : Hei Isak.

ISAK _slipper dem inn_ : Halla.

_VILDE og CHRIS kommer inn på kjøkkenet. De ser tvilende på sausen, som i alle fall er blitt litt tykkere._

EVA: Vi skal ha en intervention for Noora.

VILDE _hiver seg på_ : Hun trenger det. Hun går fortsatt å håper på at William skal komme! Hun må da skjønne at William ikke kommer snart. Hun kan ikke bare sitte her å se på tv og gå på den kjedelige jobben sin i hele år. Han er ikke bra nok for henne!

CHRIS: Vi skal prøve å få henne tilbake på skolen.

ISAK: Er ikke det litt.. sent?

EVEN: Nei de pleier å være ganske greie med fravær og sånt. Så lenge du har en.. god grunn.

_Alle sammen kikker på EVEN._

EVEN _fortsetter nølende_ : Ja altså, i fjor kunne jeg hoppe inn og fullføre om jeg tok litt sommerskole. Men mamma mente det var best at jeg tok det litt rolig og heller tok tredje året om igjen.

VILDE: Og det viste seg jo å være bra! For da møtte du Isak, og du Isak kom deg ut av skapet.

_Stemninga blir superklein. Det ringer på igjen. Isak benytter sjansen til å dodge den kleine stemninga. Han går ut i gangen og åpner døren igjen._

SANA _smiler_ : Hallo Isak.

ISAK: Hei, kom inn. De andre er her. Noora er ikke kommet enda.

_ISAK og SANA kommer inn på kjøkkenet._

VILDE _midt i en utspørring av EVEN_ : .. Men når visste du at du var homofil da?

_ISAK, SANA, EVA og CHRIS gir VILDE the look._

CHRIS: Herregud da Vilde..

EVEN _tar det chill_ : Jeg er ikke homofil Vilde.

VILDE _jumps to conclusion_ : Så du er bifil da.

EVEN _ser på ISAK og smiler_ : Jeg er Isakfil.

ISAK _ruller med øynene_ : Serr Vilde.. du kan ikke spørre folk om sånt.

VILDE _skjønner det ikke_ : Jeg bare lurte altså.

CHRIS: Ja men Vilde. Det er litt lø å spørre folk som sånt da. Vi har liksom ikke noe med det å gjøre.

EVEN: Vi defineres ikke av hvem vi liker Vilde, jeg er bare meg og jeg liker Isak. Og Isak er bare Isak og Isak liker meg. Håper jeg.

EVA: Folk går jo isje rundt å spør oss jenter om vi likar pikk eller isje.

_VILDE ser skikkelig brydd ut._

SANA: I ditt tilfelle trenger vel folk ikke strengt tatt å spørre heller..

_Mer awkward stemning._

SANA _prøver å pense samtalen inn på noe annet. Hun kikker i gryta_ : Sosefest?

EVA _cute_ : Isak lagar mat.

SANA _til ISAK_ : Og dagens meny er ti liter brun sos da eller?

ISAK _frowner_ : Serr, jeg har det under kontroll!

_Døren i gangen går opp. NOORA kommer inn på kjøkkenet. Hun stopper opp når hun ser squaden og ISAK og EVEN._

NOORA: Hallo.. hva skjer?

VILDE _ser på jentene og så på NOORA_ : Noora, vi har kommet for å hjelpe deg.

_VILDE tar hånden til NOORA og fører henne inn på rommet til ESKILD. Resten av squaden følger etter. ISAK hører NOORA i det hun lukker døren til rommet._

NOORA: Ja velkommen til cumpalasset til Eskild. Sitt ned, om dere våger.

_EVEN ler og smiler til ISAK._

ISAK: Vilde ass.. Sorry for det.

_EVEN ler._

ISAK: Så.. du er Isakfil?

_ISAK kysser EVEN._

EVEN: Veldig.

ISAK: det er jeg jævlig glad for ass.. Og seff liker jeg deg. Du er digg, aldri tvil på det.

_Mobilen til ISAK piper. ISAK sjekker den. Det er fra TERJE._

> _18:14_  
>  Hei Isak! Selvfølgelig kan dere komme i morgen. Jeg lager middag. Jeg er sikker på at Lea blir kjempeglad for å se deg. Vi snakkes!  
>  Pappa

ISAK _nøler_ : Du.. er det ok for deg om vi møter pappa i morgen? Han har inva til middag.. eller, jeg spurte om vi kunne komme lissom. Jeg var ganske dust mot han i helgen. Og han vil gjerne møte deg. Så jeg sendte melding og spurte om vi kunne komme.

EVEN _smiler_ : Selvfølgelig vil jeg møte familien..

_EVEN kysser ISAK._

EVEN:.. til mannen i mitt liv.

ISAK: Etter skolen i morgen da?

EVEN _småkysser ISAK_ : Etter skolen. Du har jo tross alt møtt mamma og pappa.

_ISAK og EVEN blir stående å dele små eskimokyss. De blir avbrutt av en høy freselyd. Sausen har seff kokt over._

ISAK _tar gryten og hiver den i vasken_ : Fuck, fuck, fuck!

EVEN: så ingen sos da?

ISAK _oppgitt_ : Ingen fuckings saus nei. Sorry

EVEN _ler_ : det går fint. Kjøttkaker er digg med eller uten saus.

ISAK _håpefullt_ : Det er tanken som teller?

_EVEN kysser ISAK igjen._

EVNE: Det er tanken som teller.

 

 


	21. VELDIG KLAR FOR DESSERT

**FREDAG**  
**18:10**

_ISAK og EVEN er på trikken. Det er skumring og mye folk i vognen, folk på vei hjem fra jobb og folk på vei til vorspiel. ISAK sitter ved vinduet og kikker ut, rister på foten og biter seg i leppen. EVEN holder hånden hans._

EVEN: Er du nervøs?

ISAK _fraværende_ : Hm?

EVEN _smirker_ : Foten din rister. Enten er du nervøs eller så er du seksuelt frustrert. Og jeg tror ikke du er seksuelt frustrert for å si det sånn. I så fall blir jeg litt skuffa.

ISAK _rynker panna_ : What? Hva prater du om?

EVEN _raiser bryna_ : Foten din. Restless legs syndrome betyr at du er seksuelt frustrert. Eller, det har jeg lest i hvert fall. Og jeg håper du ikke er seksuelt frustrert, for da gjør jeg ikke jobben min godt nok.

ISAK _ler_ : Whaaat

EVEN _blunker_ : Du vet det er jobben min ikke sant? Den fysiske jobben min?

ISAK: Å passe på at jeg ikke er seksuelt frustrert?

EVEN _smiler_ : Moren din payer meg femhundre i uka

_ISAK ler._

ISAK: Så snill du er da. Som tar sånne jobber.

_EVEN kysser ISAK._

EVEN: Jeg tok bare denne

_ISAK legger hodet på skulderen til EVEN._

ISAK: Du vet de chicksa vi busta her om dagen sant?

EVEN: Det var så sykt random. Stakkars henne

ISAK _frowner og løfter hodet igjen_ : Stakkars henne? Hun var jo dritfrekk mot oss liksom? Også er det stakkars henne?

EVEN: Du, tenk selv da.. eller, husker du når du slåss med Mahdi fordi han outa deg til hele skolen?

ISAK: What? Hvor faen har du hørt det?

EVEN: Vilde sa det?

ISAK: Det bullshit ass.. Han outa meg ikke og vi slåss ikke. Jeg var bare.. det var lissom den kvelden når du hadde sendt melding om at du trengte mer tid da, også kom vi på den festen hos Emma også.. da du klina med Sonja liksom. Jeg var bare jævlig skuffa.. det var bare en liten push da, fordi jeg ble sint. Vi slåss ikke.

EVEN: Åh. Sorry. Men det er litt samme greia allikevel da. Hun aksepterer ikke seg selv for den hun er, og da tar hun det ut på noen andre. Psykologen min kaller det projeksjon. Hun er sint på seg selv, og tar det ut på oss. Eller, gir dette mening?

ISAK _tenkende_ : Litt?

ISAK _legger hodet sitt ned på skulderen igjen_ : Det er ikke en unnskyldning for å være en dritt uansett.

EVEN _stryker ISAK over håret_ : Jeg vet det.. Eller, jeg bare sier at jeg skjønner hvor hun kommer fra.

_ISAK og EVEN blir sittende en stund uten å si noe. Trikken stopper og ISAK og EVEN går av. Hånd i hånd går de inn i den mørke og kalde februarkvelden. De går langs fortauet blant store hvitmalte blokker og svinger inn til en blokk midt blant mange andre. Døren nede er åpen og byningen sluker ISAK pg EVEN._

ISAK: Du, det er noe jeg burde fortelle deg før vi kommer frem?

EVEN: Hva da?

ISAK: Lea.. Hun er.. Eller, hun har cerebral parese da.

EVEN _ser på ISAK_ : javel.. hva vil det si?

ISAK: Det er en fødselsskade.. Hun kan ikke prate da, eller gå liksom.

EVEN: Så trist.

ISAK: Jah.. Men, kan du please ikke si noe om det til noen? Jeg vil ikke at folk skal vite det.

EVEN: Hvorfor ikke det?

ISAK _stopper opp fremfor en grønn dør i oppgangen, han bare trekker på skuldrene_ : Fordi. Bare.. ikke si noe til noen ok? Det er bare Jonas og Eva som vet om dette.

EVEN: Selvfølgelig sier jeg ikke noe om du ikke vil.

ISAK _ringer på døren_ : Takk.

_ISAK og EVEN blir stående og vente. Døren åpner seg og TERJE står i døråpningen._

TERJE: Hei Isak! Så fint å se deg igjen.

_TERJE klemmer ISAK, som er litt nølende._

ISAK: Hei pappa.

_ISAK snur seg mot EVEN._

ISAK: Pappa, dette er Even.

EVEN: Hallo.

TERJE _smiler_ : Så fint å hilse på deg Even. Dere må komme inn.

_ISAK og TERJE kommer inn i leiligheten. Den er stor og lys. Det lukter middag. ISAK og EVEN henger fra seg ytterklærne i gangen. De kommer inn i stuen, LEA sitter i en rullestol fremfor tven. Hun har på seg en rosa joggedress og et par røde briller som sitter litt skeivt på nesen. Hun smiler og begynner å vifte med armene når ISAK kommer inn i stuen._

ISAK _bøyer seg ned og gir LEA en lang klem_ : Hei Lea! Så fint å se deg.

_LEA lager en ulelyd og smiler bredt. ISAK retter litt på brillene og stryker henne over håret._

ISAK _setter seg ned på huk ved rullestolen_ : Sorry for at jeg ikke har besøkt deg på lenge. Jeg lover jeg skal bli flinkere.

_TERJE og EVEN står bak ISAK. EVEN vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av seg._

ISAK _snur seg mot EVEN_ : Lea, dette er Even. Han er superkul.

_EVEN rekker frem en hånd og tar den ene hånden til LEA, som hun vifter vilt med._

EVEN: Hei, jeg er Even.

_LEA smiler og uler mer._

ISAK _til EVEN_ : Jeg tror hun liker deg ass.

TERJE _kremter_ : Isak, det er noen jeg vil du skal hilse på.

_TERJE forsvinner i retning kjøkkenet._

ISAK _til EVEN_ : Sett deg ned på huk, da ser hun deg lettere og du blir ikke så skremmende.

_EVEN gjør som han får beskjed om._

ISAK _til LEA_ : Even er kjæresten min. Vi går på skole sammen.

_LEA smiler og lager mere lyder. ISAK stryker henne over håret enda en gang. TERJE kremter bak dem og ISAK snur seg. Han står der med en dame med mørkt hår og en sort kjole. Hun smiler nervøst._

TERJE _nervøs han og_ : Isak, detter er Tien.

_Tien rekker frem en hånd og hilser, det klirrer i gullarmbåndene hennes._

TIEN: Hei Isak. Tien.

ISAK: Hei, Isak.

EVEN: Even.

TIEN: Dåkker kan bære sætt dåkker, maten e snart klar. Håpe dåkker e sultn førr æ har laga masse mat.

ISAK _litt satt ut av dialekten_ : Fett.. Eh, Hva er det til middag?

TIEN: Pho me reinsdyrskav

EVEN _smiler_ : Det høres digg ut. Jeg gleder meg.

TERJE: Bare sett dere ned dere to. Så skal jeg ordne maten til Lea i mellomtiden.

_ISAK og EVEN setter seg ved det pent oppdekkede bordet. TERJE triller LEA bort til bordet ved siden av ISAK, før han forsvinner igjen og kommer tilbake med et stativ med en pumpe på. Det henger en pose med sondemat på stativet og dingler. ISAK ser nervøst på EVEN._

ISAK _nervøst_ : Lea spiser litt selv og da, men hun må få sondemat i tillegg. Det går i en slange inn i magesekken.

EVEN _chill og smiler til LEA_ : Jeg forstår.

_TERJE hooker opp et infusjonssett og kobler det til sonden i magen til LEA. LEA smiler og lager lyder. TERJE setter i gang pumpen._ _TIEN kommer ut fra kjøkkenet med en stor gryte og setter den på bordet._

TIEN _setter seg_ : Da va middagen særvert, det e bære å hiv innpå.

EVEN: det lukter kjempegodt!

TIEN _til EVEN_ : Gjestan først. Et til dåkker skjæmmes.

_EVEN forsyner seg av gryten og sender den videre til ISAK. ISAK tar oppå til seg selv, og fyller skålen fremfor LEA med litt middag og. Han tar skålen bort til seg, og knepper maten med en gaffel._

TERJE: Jeg kan hjelpe deg jeg, Lea. Bare spis du Isak.

ISAK: Nei jeg hjelper henne jeg.

_LEA sitter i rullestolen sin og smiler og lager lyder. Armene er rolige nå. Stillheten rundt bordet blir bare brutt av klirring av bestikk mot tallerkener og av pumpen som jevnlig durer. De begynner å spise i stillhet. ISAK hjelper LEA med maten med en liten plastskje. Lea tar imot små biter av moset mat og tygger._

EVEN _making conversation_ : Tien, maten var kjempegod. Hva er det i den?

TIEN _smiler_ : Det e reinsdyrkjøtt med litt vårløk, gulrot, erter og litt chilli. Og masse krydder.

ISAK: Hvor er du fra?

_TERJE sender ISAK et blikk._

TIEN: Det går bra Terje. Æ e fra Bodø, men e adoptert, fra Vietnam. Kom til Norge da æ var to.

ISAK: Hvor møttes dere?

TERJE: Tien og jeg jobber sammen.

ISAK: Hvor lenge har dere vært sammen?

TERJE: Isak..

TIEN _legger hånden på armen til TERJE_ : Terje..

TERJE _trekker pusten:_ Vi fant tonen i høst.

ISAK _til TIEN_ : Bor du her liksom?

TIEN _ser på TERJE_ : Nei æ gjør ikkje det.

_LEA begynner å vifte med armene og geiper med tungen._

TIEN: Ka e det Lea? E du mætt?

ISAK: Nei når hun geiper sånn er hun tørst. Har du flasken hennes?

_TEJRE reiser seg og forsvinner ut på kjøkkenet igjen. Han kommer tilbake med en flaske._

TERJE _til LEA_ : Her er eplejuice, skatt. Favoritten din.

_ISAK tar flasken og hjelper LEA med å drikke. Hun hoster litt. Det kommer litt moset mat ut, ISAK tørker det fort med en serviett. Lea smiler og vifter mer med armene. EVEN studerer ISAK som hjelper søsteren sin._

TIEN: Korsn møttes dåkker toan da?

ISAK _ser på EVEN_ : Vi går på skole sammen.

TERJE: Hvordan går det på skolen da?

ISAK _kort_ : Det går bra.

EVEN: Isak er kjempeflink! Han fikk en sekser i biologi til jul.

TERJE: Det er jo kjempebra! Jeg har jo alltid sagt du er hjernen i familien.

_EVEN smiler til ISAK._

TIEN _frampå, på ekte Nordlands-vis_ : Men korsn går det førr dåkker på skolen da. Æ meine, får dåkker mange kommentara og sånnt?

_ISAK og EVEN bare ser på hverandre uten å si noe._

TERJE: Går det bra eller? Jeg kan prate med rektor om det ikke er greit. Det er viktig at-

ISAK _fort_ : Neineinei, IKKE prat med rektor.

TERJE: Ja går det bra da?

ISAK: Joda.

_EVEN sender ISAK et blikk._

ISAK _nølende_ : Eller.. Det har vært litt greier da. Med han fyren som jeg slo til forrige helg. Men ingenting jeg ikke skal klare å fikse opp i selv.

TERJE _alvorlig_ : Det er viktig at du sier ifra om sånt Isak. Jeg og mamma støtte deg 100%, aldri tvil på det.

ISAK _roter i maten og ser ned i bordet_ : Takkass pappa. Men det går fint.

TIEN: Det va no vældi triveli å treff dåkker i hvert fall. Sei fra om Terje eller æ kan hjælp dåkker på nåkka måte. Du veit, nån fordela ska du nu ha ved å ha en forsvarsadvokat tell pappa

ISAK: Tror IKKE det blir behov for en advokat ass. Men takk.

TERJE: Jeg vil bare at du skal ha det bra Isak.

ISAK _tar hånden til EVEN under bordet og kikker bort på EVEN_ : Jeg har det veldig bra nå.

_LEA smiler, veiver med armene og slår drikkeflasken sin ned i gulvet._

TERJE: Oi sann. Tror noen er veldig glad for å se deg Isak.

ISAK _ser på LEA og smiler_ : Jeg er veldig glad for å se deg og Lea.

_ISAK stryker LEA på kinnet. Lea hyler og smiler._

TIEN _begynner og samle inn de tomme tallerkenene_ : E nån klar førr dessær eller?

ISAK _smiler til henne_ : Jeg er veldig klar for dessert i hvert fall.

 

 


	22. KJÆRLIGHETEN ER TÅLMODIG

**LØRDAG**  
**00:13**

_ISAK og EVEN ligger i sengen i kollektivet. EVEN sover, men ISAK ligger bare å titter på han. Den oransje gardinen blafrer litt i trekken fra vinduet og den kjølige natteluften fyller rommet. ISAK teller åndedragene til EVEN. En.. to.. tre.. fire.. fem.. seks.. syv.. Den rolige pusten til EVEN blander seg med blafringen fra gardinen og bryter stillheten. ISAK smiler for seg selv. Mobilen piper og forstyrrer nattkonserten til ISAK, som strekker seg bort på nattbordet for å sjekke. Det er fra EVA._

> Eva           _00:15_  
>  Våken?

 

> Isak         _00:15_  
>  Ja så vidt

 

> Eva           _00:16_  
>  Du atte har du mulighet til å komme bort i måren å hjelpe meg med biologileksene til i mandag? :)

 

> Isak         _00:16_  
>  Du sorry men Even har bursdag så jeg har et lite opplegg i mårra.

 

> Eva           _00:16_  
>  Stemmer det, det e i måren han har bursdag! Fant du presang til slutt?

 

> Isak         _00:17_  
>  Ja gjorde det. Takk for hjelpa ass.

  

> Isak         _00:18_  
>  Gikk det bra med prøven din i uka eller?

 

> Eva           _00:18_  
>  Vetsje, får den igjen på mandag. Gruer meg. Men det hjalp veldig at du hjalp meg med oppgavene. Så takk for det  <3

 

> Isak         _00:19_  
>  Null stress, du er jo homegirlen min. I gotcha back  <3

 

> Eva           _00:19_  
>  Haha takk Isak. Det setter eg pris på :*

  

> Eva           _00:19_  
>  Ka e planene dokkes for i måren da? Masse klissete kjærestegreier? ;)

 

> Isak         _00:20_  
>  Haha neiass. Det blir fett.

 

> Isak         _00:20_  
>  Men du jeg må nesten køye jeg nå. Sorry for at jeg ikke kan hjelpe deg med biologien. Har du hørt med Sana? Hun er riktignok ikke like god som meg, men hun duger ass.

 

> Eva           _00:20_  
>  Haha skal si det til hon. Hon hilser heelt sikkert tilbake da. Bare pass deg, så ho isje går helt gangster-Sana på deg ;)

 

> Isak           _00:21_  
>  Er ikke redd for gangster-Sanasol ass  <3

 

> Eva           _00:21_  
>  Hah vi får nå se på det ;)

 

> Eva         _00:21_  
>  God natt homeboy. Vi snakkes

 

> Eva           _00:21_  
>  Masse lykke til i måren  <3

 

> Isak         _00:22_  
>  Peace. Vi chattes

 

_ISAK trykker mobilen til brystet og fortsetter å studere EVEN. ISAK stryker EVEN forsiktig over håret, EVEN flytter litt på seg før han faller til ro igjen. ISAK kysser EVEN lett på pannen før han legger seg til rette og trekker dynen tett opp rundt ørene. Mobilen piper igjen. Det er ikke fra EVA._

 

> _Mamma_  
>  4Kjærligheten er tålmodig, er velvilligKjærligheten misunner ikke. Kjærligheten skryter ikke den blåser seg ikke oppDen gjør ikke noe usømmelig søker ikke sitt eget, Nlir ikke Bitter, gjemmer ikke på det ondeDen gleder seg ved sannhet. 7Den utholder alt, tror alt tåler alt.Kjærligheten faller aldri bort. Men om det er profetiske gaver, da skal de få ende, eller det er tunger, skal de opphøre, eller det er kunnskap, skal den ta sluttt

 


	23. DU FÅR VENTE Å SE

* * *

**SØNDAG**

**09:09**

_EVEN ligger i sengen til ISAK. Han blunker mot lyset fra vinduet bak gardinen, strekker seg og rekker en hånd bort på ISAK sin side. Den er tom. Han setter seg opp og kikker seg forvirret rundt. ISAK stikker hodet inn døren._

ISAK: Åh du er våken.

EVEN _smiler_ : God morgen.

_ISAK kommer inn i rommet. Han bærer et brett i hendene og balanserer to tallerkener med ostesmørbrød og to øl oppå._

EVEN: Hva er dette?

ISAK: Jeg har mekka frokost til oss.

EVEN _lyser opp_ : Oi! Takk, det er kjærestepoeng ass!

_ISAK setter brettet ned i fanget til EVEN. Brettet bouncer litt og den ene ølen velter og begynner å renne ut i sengen._

ISAK _panikk_ : Føkk føkk føkk

_EVEN redder den og setter den på brettet igjen. Han tørker hånden sin på dynetrekket._

ISAK: Shit, sorry mann.

EVEN _ler_ : Haha det går bra. Øl til frokost er digg det

_ISAK bøyer seg ned og gir EVEN et hett kyss._

ISAK _soft_ : Gratulerer med dagen, bby.

EVEN _gliser_ : takk

_ISAK setter seg ned på sin side av sengen. EVEN betrakter ostesmørbrødene._

EVEN: Du har laget ostesmørbrød jo! Digg

ISAK _cocky_ : Nesten like digg som deg

_EVEN tar en bit av ostesmørbrødet. ISAK tar en slur av ølen sin og tar tallerken i fanget. EVEN tygger, men stopper opp._

EVEN _kjærlig_ : La meg gjette.. kardemomme?

ISAK _så fornøyd med seg selv_ : Kardemomme. Og chili. Og rosmarin. Og peper. Ooog caribbean jerk barbecue.

EVEN _raiser browsa_ : Pottagaldrar?

ISAK _ler_ : Og pottagaldrar.

EVEN _tar en bit til og frowner_ : Men det smaker fortsatt balle.

_ISAK gliser og tar en bit av ostesmørbrødet sitt. Det smaker obviously ikke godt._

ISAK: Så jævlig og.

_EVEN ler og skyller ned dritten med øl._

ISAK: Så flaks at jeg er verdens beste kjæreste og har mekka skikkelige ostesmørbrød da.

EVEN _lener seg over og kysser ISAK:_ Så heldig jeg er da.

_Det banker på døren._

NOORA: Er dere anstendige lissom? Kan jeg komme inn?

ISAK _roller med øynene_ : Jaada Noora. Kom inn.

_NOORA kommer inn med et nytt brett. EVEN gir ISAK the look._

EVEN: DU har mekka skikkelige ostesmørbrød ja?

_NOORA setter brettet ned i fanget til EVEN og tar med seg det første. EVEN løfter ølen sin av brettet._

NOORA: Sorry to burst your bubble, men Isak kan’ke lage mat lissom.

ISAK _til sitt forsvar:_ Eh jeg spurte jo deg da Noora. Så jeg har jo mekka det. På en måte.

EVEN _smiler_ : Det er bra forsvar da. Mekka det, på en måte.

ISAK _trekker på skuldrene_ : Vil du ha mat eller ikke?

EVEN _smiler til NOORA_ : Tusen takk Noora. Du er snill.

NOORA: No hay problema.

_NOORA lener seg ned og gir EVEN en peck on the cheek._

NOORA: Gratulerer med dagen a, birthday boy.

_EVEN smiler og tar en bit av det nye ostesmørbrødet._

EVEN _med munnen full av mat_ : Takk! Digg

_NOORA forsvinner ut av rommet med det første brettet. Hun snur seg i døren._

NOORA: Husk å bruk beskyttelse da gutter. Gonoré er en kjip bursdagspresang lissom.

_NOORA blunker og lukker døren bak seg._ _ISAK kaster puten sin, som treffer døren og detter i bakken._

ISAK _roper etter NOORA_ : Kjeften på deg!

_EVEN ler._

_ISAK lener seg ned på sin side av sengen og drar frem en firkantet, flat pakke fra under sengen._

ISAK: Men presang ja. Værsegod.

_EVEN tar imot presangen og snur og undersøker den._

EVEN: Hva er det?

ISAK: Åpne da, så får du se lissom.

_EVEN river av papiret. Det er en vinylplate._

EVEN _excited_ : Shit, Illmatic i venyl!

ISAK: Ja til den dere hipster cd-spilleren din.

EVEN _rynker bryna_ : Det er en platespiller, nørd.

ISAK _smiler_ : Haha, sjælas. Whatever, gratulerer med dagen da, min lille hipster.

EVEN _kysser ISAK_ : Tusen takk, mannen i mitt liv.

ISAK: Jeg calla moren din og hun sjekka at du ikke hadde den fra før av.

EVEN _skjønner plutselig_ : Så det var derfor hun drev å rotet på rommet mitt!

ISAK: Haha trodde du det var en razzia liksom?

EVEN: Trodde hun bare letet etter j jeg.

ISAK alvorlig: Men hun fant vel ingenting?

EVEN _leker fornærmet_ : Selvfølgelig ikke! I’m a changed man.

_EVEN kysser ISAK igjen._

EVEN _rubs noses med ISAK_ : Thanks to you.

ISAK _soft_ : Bare hyggelig.

_ISAK reiser seg fra sengen og går bort til TVen. Han drar frem en DVD fra et rotete tårn med DVDer som truer med å velte any time ved siden av TV-benken._

ISAK _popper DVDen i playstationen og viser EVEN covert_ : Er du klar for å bli amazed?

EVEN _skjønner ikke_ : Hva?

_ISAK slenger seg ned på sengen igjen og tar en slurk av ølen sin._

ISAK: Serr den eneste filmen Nicolas Cage ikke overspiller i ass.

EVEN _smiler_ : Frokost OG film? Damn du går all inn ass.

ISAK _cool guy_ : Jeg vet. Hard jobb å være kjæreste ass.

_ISAK gliser og kysser EVEN._

EVEN: Flaks for meg at du er boyfriend material da.

ISAK: Flaks.

_ISAK starter filmen._

EVEN: Jeg har aldri skjønt denne filmen.

ISAK: Hæ? Den er jo dritbra liksom. En av favorittene mine!

EVEN: Såpass ja. Jeg må vel følge med da.

_ISAK kysser EVEN._

ISAK _hvisker_ : Du kan jo prøve da.

_EVEN gliser._

ISAK: Jeg har by the way hentet dressen din hos morra di.

EVEN _raiser browsa_ : Dressen min?

ISAK _uskyldig_ : Ja. Dressen din.

_EVEN ser spørrende på ISAK, som later som han følger med på filmen._

EVEN _etter en stund_ : Og hva trenger jeg dressen min til?

ISAK _smug_ : Du får vente å se.


	24. JEG BLIR SIKKERT MED

**SØNDAG**  
**17:40**

_ISAK og EVEN står på badet i kollektivet. Begge to ser sharpe ut i dress._

ISAK _retter litt på slipsknuten til EVEN_ : Sånn. Nå er den bra.

_EVEN sjekker seg selv i speilet, han smiler._

EVEN: Du er blitt bedre ass. Har du øvd?

ISAK _har øvd_ : Neiass. Naturlig talent.

_EVEN ler._

ISAK: Vent litt her.

_ISAK forsvinner ut og kommer straks igjen med en ny flat og firkantet pakke._

EVEN _oppgitt_ : Isak, du trenger ikke gi meg mere presanger nå. Jeg har deg. Eller, det er presang nok for meg at du er her med meg i dag.. nå.

_ISAK gir EVEN presangen._

ISAK: Bare åpne du.

_EVEN river av papiret._

EVEN _glad_ : Shit ass, Life is Good på venyl og!

ISAK _kysser EVEN_ : Hipsterplate.. til hipstern min.

EVEN _smiler og kysser ISAK tilbake_ : Tusen takk, kjæresten min.

ISAK: Null stress.

_ISAK og EVEN blir stående å studere hverandre i speilet._

ISAK: Er du klar?

EVEN rusker ISAK i luggen: Som et egg. Men aner ikke hva jeg er klar for

_ISAK gliser._

_EVEN rapper._

>   
>  Yeah, yeah, let’s pour some cherry wine  
>  Everything’s good, everything’s fine.

_ISAK kysser EVEN på kinnet._

ISAK: Let’s go, nerd.

_ISAK og EVEN går langs fortauet i Storgata. De er godt pakka inn i kulden og de siste solstrålene for dagen er ferd med å forsvinne mellom bygningene._

EVEN: Men hvor skal vi?

ISAK: vent å se. Vi er der snart.

EVEN _kikker seg rundt_ : Snart? Vi er i Storgata, hva trenger vi dress for her?

ISAK _stopper opp_ : Her!

_EVEN ser seg forvirret rundt._

EVEN _skjønner ikke_ : Her hva? Hva skjer?

ISAK: Jeg treater deg til middag liksom. Det skjer.

 _EVEN vifter med hånden mot den grønne murpussen på bygningen:_ Her??

ISAK _gliser_ : Ja. Håper du er sulten!

_ISAK tar hånden til EVEN og drar han med seg inn på McDonald’sen._

_De stiller seg i kø. EVEN er litt speechless, ISAK ser på ansiktsuttrykket hans og ler._

ISAK: Sorry for cheap ass date men student uten jobb og alt det der vet du.

EVEN _retter på slipsknuten sin_ : Det er genialt. Dress på Macern liksom.

ISAK _tar hånden til EVEN og smiler_ : Bare det beste er godt nok for bursdagsgutten vettu.

EVEN: Jeg digger det. Takk.

ISAK: Det kunne sikkert vært litt mer classy enn Macern da..

EVEN: Macern er perfekt. Du er perfekt.

_EVEN kysser ISAK._

EVEN: Du forresten.. Jeg har tenkt å prate med Hannah til uka. For å si at alt er chill og at det blir bedre

ISAK: Hannah?

EVEN _raiser browsa:_ «Drittkjerringa»?

ISAK: Hvorfor det??

EVEN _trekker på skuldrene:_ Hun trenger sikkert noen å prate med.

ISAK _litt irritert_ : Hun har vel egne venner hun kan prate med. Det er ikke vår business lissom.

EVEN: Jeg tenkte det kunne være fint jeg. Hjelpe henne litt.

ISAK: Hjelpe henne? Etter at hun var så dritt mot oss liksom?

EVEN: Ja. Hjelpe henne, etter at hun var så dritt mot oss. Alle trenger noen å prate med Isak, og det virker som hun ikke akkurat har pratet med så mange andre om.. det.  
  
ISAK: Whatever.

EVEN: Det er ikke alle som har en Jonas, eller en Mahdi og en Magnus.

ISAK: Eller en Even.

EVEN _mykt_ : Så du blir med?

ISAK: Blir med på hva?

EVEN: Å prate med henne?

ISAK: Jees Even, det er ikke sikkert hun vil prate en gang.

EVEN: Jeg har i hvert fall tenkt å prøve. Med eller uten deg.

ISAK _sukker dypt_ : Du er for snill ass.

EVEN: Og du er for streng. Tenk hvor alene hun må føle seg?

ISAK: Ja whatever. Jeg blir sikkert med.

EVEN _smiler fornøyd_ : Visste jeg kunne overtale deg.

ISAK _eplekjekk_ : Overtale? Jeg gjør det fordi jeg selv vil, ikke fordi du vil jeg skal.

EVEN _gliser_ : mhm. Snille Isaken min.

_EVEN kysser ISAK. Damen bak kassen kremter._

ISAK: Shit sorry.

ISAK til EVEN: Hva skal du ha?

_ISAK og EVEN setter ned ved et bord ved vinduet. De røde brettene med burgere på klasker i det billige trebordet. EVEN tar en stor bit av burgeren sin. De sitter og ser på hverandre og smiler mens de spiser._

ISAK: De var bedre på Plaza ass..

EVEN: De er perfekte.

ISAK _smirker_ : Også har vi klær på oss.

EVEN: Enn så lenge.

_ISAK ler._

EVEN: Det skader ikke at du er dritkjekk i dress da.

ISAK: Sjælass. We clean up nice liksom.

EVEN: Takk for den beste bursdage noen sinne.

ISAK: Du fortjener det. Du fortjener alt.

EVEN: Jeg trenger bare deg.

_ISAK smiler._

_På McDonald’s Storgata sitter to gutter i dress ved et vindu og spiser hamburgere. Mørket senker seg som et teppe over Oslo og folk traver forbi vinduet i februarkulden. Mennesker kommer og går i dørene men de to guttene legger ikke merke til dem. De er i sin egen lille boble og har bare øyne for hverandre._

 


	25. JEG ELSKER DEG

**SØNDAG**  
**21:22**

_ISAK og EVEN går hånd i hånd langs en sti på Ekebergsletta, nedenfor lyser Oslo opp natten. De er begge to godt pakket inn i jakker og luer, men fryser._

ISAK _hutrer_ : Dress og jævlig kaldt vær er ikke en digg kombo ass.

EVEN _smiler varmt_ : Jeg sa vi skulle skifte da vi var innom kollektivet.

ISAK: Neinei, vi kjører class.

EVEN _tar et godt tak rundt skulderen til ISAK:_ Du altså.. planlagt alt dette helt alene.

ISAK: Ja.. eller, ikke helt alene da.

EVEN: Åh?

ISAK: Ja, eller Eva har hjulpet meg litt da. Og Google.

EVEN _ler_ : Haha så bra, Eva og Google.

ISAK: Har det vært bra?

EVEN _kysser ISAK i tinningen_ : Det har vært dritbra.

_ISAK tar hånden til EVEN og leier han bort fra stien. De kommer ut på sletten og ISAK stopper ved et tre som står for seg selv. Han slenger bagen i fra seg, EVEN står og observerer han med et nysgjerrig blikk. ISAK setter seg på huk og åpner baggen. Han drar frem et stort teppe og ruller det ut ved siden av treet._

EVEN: Hva holder du på med?

_ISAK drar frem et teppe til og hiver det opp til EVEN, som tar imot. Han drar frem et teppe til, pakker seg inn og setter seg ned._

ISAK _klapper på teppet ved siden av seg_ : Kom a. Sett deg her med meg

_EVEN tar teppet om skuldrene og setter seg ned ved siden av ISAK. ISAK roter rundt i baggen og drar frem en flaske og to glass._

EVEN _tar flasken og ser på den_ : Cherry wine!

ISAK _tar flasken tilbake og åpner den_ : Ja. Husker du når du spurte hva sangen vår var?

EVEN _smirker_ : Ja, fem fine frøkner?

ISAK _roller med øynene_ : Nei ass, sangen vår er faen meg ikke Gabrielle-skvip.

_EVEN ler._

EVEN: Er sangen vår Cherry Wine da?

ISAK _soft_ : Jah. Someone to talk me off the bridge any day or night. Du er min someone.

 _EVEN smiler og tar tak i haken til ISAK._  
  
EVEN: Og du er min someone.

_EVEN kysser ISAK. ISAK fyller glassene med vinen og gir et av de til EVEN._

ISAK: Skål da, birthday boy.

EVEN smiler og skåler: Skål

_De tar begge to en slurk av glassene sine og skjærer grimaser. ISAK spytter vinen ut på gresset._

ISAK: Jees den var disgusting.

EVEN _kjærlig_ : Du skal ha for tanken da.

ISAK: Ja eh, det var Eskild som anbefalte den. Burde jo skjønt at den smaker piss.

_EVEN ler igjen._

ISAK _strekker seg etter baggen_ : Men flaks at jeg har med back up da.

_ISAK drar frem to flasker med øl._

EVEN: Se der ja, nå snakker vi!

 _ISAK åpner ølen og gir den ene til EVEN. De tar hver sin slurk og blir sittende å se på hverandre. Lyden av byen rundt dem er det eneste som bryter stilheten. EVEN setter fra seg ølen og legger seg ned på teppet._ _EVEN strekker frem armen mot ISAK._

EVEN: Kom da.

_ISAK legger seg til rette i armkroken til EVEN og de blir liggende å se på himmelen._

EVEN: Det var dårlig med stjerner i kveld.

ISAK _cocky_ : Det er ikke alt jeg kan noe for da.

EVEN _gliser_ : Men månen er fin. Det skal du ha.

ISAK: Takkass. Har hengt den opp selv.

EVEN: Du er flink.

ISAK _smirker_ : Det var sykt stress ass.

EVEN: det tror jeg på!

EVEN _blir_ _liggende_ _og_   _stryker ISAK over pannen_ : Tror du det er noen der ute?

ISAK: Universet er uendelig. Så et sted der ute ligger det statistisk sett en Isak og en Even og ser på oss og.

EVEN _smiler_ : Bare at det er en annen farge på gardinene eller noe?

ISAK: Eller en vin som ikke smaker piss.

 _EVEN ler._ _Mer stilhet._ _EVEN løfter ISAK sitt hode sånn at de blir liggende å se på hverandre._

EVEN: Takk for den fineste dagen jeg har hatt. Du.. du betyr utrolig mye for meg Isak. Jeg vil du skal vite det.

_ISAK stryker EVEN over kinnet._

ISAK: Og du betyr sinnsykt mye for meg å.

EVEN _nøler_ : Isak Valtersen..

ISAK _uten å puste_ : Jah?

EVEN _alvorlig_ : Isak Valtersen, jeg tror jeg elsker deg.

ISAK _hvisker nesten_ : Jeg elsker deg også, Even Bech Næsheim.

_ISAK kysser EVEN mykt og stryker nesen sin langs EVEN sin nese._

_EVEN trekker ISAK tettere inntil seg og trekker inn lukten av han. ISAK klemmer hardt rundt EVEN. De blir liggende å holde rundt hverandre og kikke på den stjerneløse natthimmelen._

EVEN _sukker_ : Jeg lurer på hvordan jeg skal overgå dette.

ISAK _skjønner ikke_ : Overgå?

EVEN: Ja, på tirsdag.

ISAK: Tirsdag?

EVEN: Ja? Det er jo Valentins dag på tirsdag. Har du glemt det?

ISAK: Valentine’s ja..

EVEN: Kjærlighetens dag.

ISAK: Så da er det du som spanderer på Macern på tirsdag?

_EVEN ler._

EVEN: Ja da er det jeg som skal spandere på Macern.

ISAK: Du trenger ikke det ass. Alt jeg trenger er deg.

EVEN: Du har meg.

ISAK _klemmer hardt rundt EVEN igjen_ : Jeg vil ha deg for alltid.

EVEN: Jeg skal ingen steder. Jeg skal være her med deg. For alltid.

ISAK _ser på EVEN_ : Du skal ikke love ting du ikke kan holde.

EVEN _kysser ISAK på pannen_ : For alltid.

 


	26. RUSA PÅ IBIZA

**MANDAG**  
**10:28**

_ISAK og gutta står i skolegården. Solen titter så vidt frem mellom skyene men det hjelper lite for kulda._

MAGNUS _til ISAK_ : Men hvordan gikk det med Evak i går da?

ISAK _gliser_ : Det gikk fint ass.

JONAS: Ble han imponert?

MAGNUS: Sweepa du han off his feet liksom? Og opp i senga?

ISAK _frowner_ : Du er ganske enspora ass Mags.

_MAGNUS owns it og bare trekker på skuldrene._

ISAK: Det ble veldig bra. Takk for hjelp ass gutta. I owe you one lissom.

MAHDI: En sixpack hver, var det ikke det vi ble enige om?

ISAK: verdt det ass.

_MAHDI gliser._

ISAK _til MAGNUS_ : Du og Vilde da. Planer for i mårra?

MAGNUS: I mårra?

ISAK: Ja? Valentine’s?

MAGNUS _panikk_ : SHIT! Det er Valentine’s Day i mårra ja.

ISAK _smirker_ : Hadde du glemt det lissom?

JONAS: Chicks elsker å bli oppvartet Mags, og hvert fall på Valentine’s.

MAHDI: Du har vel planlagt noe??

MAGNUS: Shit gutta, dere må hjelpe meg! Hva kan jeg finne på??

MAGNUS _griper armen til ISAK_ : Hva har du planlagt for Even?

ISAK _shrugs og smiler_ : Aner ikke, det har Even som styrer den greia der.

MAGNUS: Hjelp meg a gutta! En idé eller no’?

MAHDI: Det koster deg en sixpack.

MAGNUS: Hvor faen skal jeg få penger til tre sixpacker fra?

MAHDI: Ikke mitt problem bror.

ISAK: Du kan jo spør mamma om penger da. Mammagutten.

MAGNUS _plays the victim_ : Dere er så jævla useriøse gutta.

_ISAK og JONAS ler. MAHDI gliser. ISAK titter opp og ser EVEN som kommer ut fra hoveddøren. Han smiler for seg selv i det EVEN setter kursen mot dem. ISAK enser ikke gutta en gang, bare EVEN i det han kommer mot dem._

EVEN: Hei gutta.

MAHDI _bro fister EVEN:_ Halla bror.

JONAS: Hei

MAGNUS _high fiver EVEN_ : Halla.

EVEN _gir ISAK et fort kyss_ : Halla.

ISAK _synes fortsatt det er litt kleint_ : Halla.

MAGNUS: Så.. bra dag i går?

EVEN _smiler big time og legger armen rundt skulderen til ISAK_ : Beste.

EVEN: Så hva skjer?

ISAK _gliser_ : Mags er desp som vanlig.

EVEN _til MAGNUS_ : Noe vi kan hjelpe med?

MAGNUS _til de andre gutta_ : Takk! De cranberry fucknutsa her vil ikke hjelpe meg uten betaling.

EVEN _ler_ : Hva trenger du hjelp med da?

JONAS: Han har ikke planlagt noe for Vilde i mårra.

EVEN: Shit, det kan bli litt spooky ja.

MAGNUS _mer panikk_ : Faen, hva skal jeg gjøre??

EVEN _excited_ : Jeg har mange gode forslag! Du kan-

_Skoleklokken ringer og varsler om at friminuttet er ferdig._

EVEN _til ISAK_ : Er du klar?

ISAK: Sure. Klar for hva?

EVEN: Hannah.

ISAK: What?

MAGNUS: Hannah? Hva skal dere være klar for med Hannah? Blir det cat fight?

ISAK: You wish.

EVEN: Jeg sendte henne en melding. Hun møter oss

ISAK: Svarte hun faktisk?

EVEN: På en måte.

ISAK _confused_ : Hun svarte på en måte?

JONAS: Vi må inn ass.

EVEN _ignorer ISAK_ : Ja. Jeg tekster deg senere angående idéer til Vilde, Magnus.

_EVEN tar hånden til ISAK og drar han med seg. Gutta forsvinner inn på skolen._

MAGNUS _roper etter dem_ : Gi henne en på tygga fra meg og da! Og pass dere for russeren!

_ISAK og EVEN blir stående alene på den tomme skoleplassen._

ISAK: Hva mener du med at hun svarte på en måte?

EVEN: Jeg sa vi ventet på biblioteket i timen før lunsjen, om hun ville prate. At i forstod stresset og hvor ensomt det er å gå å bære på det alene.

ISAK: Og det svarte hun på?

EVEN: Nei. Men vi venter. Hun kommer nok.

ISAK: Hun kommer jo ikke til å komme da, Even. Jees.

_ISAK og EVEN kommer inn på biblioteket. EVEN setter seg på et bord med klar bane til døren. ISAK blir stående et øyeblikk før han sukker tungt og dumper ned i en stol ved siden av._

EVEN: Men nå har hun i hvert fall valget om hun vil.

_EVEN fisker frem mobilen sin fra lommen og sjekker den. Han fikler med den i hånden og stirrer på døren, ventende. ISAK er litt oppgitt, bare kikker seg rundt. Det er ingen andre der, ISAK sukker tungt._

EVEN _sikker_ : hun kommer.

_ISAK og EVEN blir sittende i stilheten._

ISAK _til slutt_ : Hun kommer ikke. Kan vi ikke bare baile nå a, please?

EVEN _fortsatt fokusert på døren_ : Hun kommer.

_ISAK tar frem mobilen og åpner Hearthstone for å få tiden til å gå. Lyden fra spillet er det enste som fyller rommet. Døren åpner seg og noen kommer inn, men det er ikke HANNAH. Det er en førstis, ISAK drar kjensel på henne som en av venninne til EMMA. Hun forsvinner inn blant hyllene og kommer etter en liten stund frem med en bok som hun låner før hun går ut igjen. ISAK sukker demonstrativt._

EVEN: Hun kommer til å komme.  
  
_Døren åpner seg igjen, og HANNAH kommer inn. Hun blir stående i åpningen og se på ISAK og EVEN. ISAK lukker spillet og putter mobilen i lommen. HANNAH drøyer det enda mer før hun til slutt kommer mot dem._

EVEN: Hei Hannah. Så fint at du kom.

HANNAH _ser på ISAK_ : Jeg hadde egentlig bestemt meg for å ikke komme.

ISAK _litt småfrekk_ : Ingen som tvinger deg.

_EVEN slår ISAK i siden med armen._

HANNAH _krysser armene over magen og ser ned i bakken_ : Jeg var skikkelig jævlig mot dere.

ISAK: Det var du.

_EVEN gir ISAK et stern look. ISAK gir EVEN et ‘what’ look tilbake._

EVEN _til HANNAH_ : Vi forstår det.

HANNAH _uten å se på ISAK og EVEN_ : Men det var ikke fint gjort allikevel. Sorry for det, sorry for alt det med Preben. Det var ikke det jeg ville, men plutselig så bare.. Han virker som en dritt, men han er god innimellom og. Men han kan være skikkelig drittsekk og..

ISAK: Du det skjønte vi nesten.

_EVEN ser oppgitt på ISAK._

EVEN: Vi ville bare si at.. uansett hva greia di er, så håper vi at du har noen du kan prate med om det. Og om du ikke har det..

_EVEN tar hånden til ISAK, som støkker til og ser litt forundret på EVEN._

EVEN: .. Så er jeg og Isak her for deg.

_HANNAH sier ikke noe, blir bare stående å se på dem._

HANNAH _stirrer ut vinduet på solen utenfor_ : Det er bare at.. Preben og bussen hans er liksom den mest populære på skolen. Og for at Hot’n’Thot skal få creds så er det sykt viktig at vi er sammen. For bussen vår sin del.

EVEN: Du må ikke være sammen med han bare fordi det gir creds til bussen. Det er det ikke verdt.

ISAK _glemmer at han er sint på HANNAH_ : Tro meg, det er skikkelig dritt å ikke være ærlig med venne sine. Du havner på et veldig mørkt sted i hodet ditt da, ikke sant. Så bare slutter du å sove og livet ditt blir helt jævlig stress. Også begynner du å lyve, også dekker du over løgnene dine med mere løgner og det er.. da blir alt skikkelig dritt.

_HANNAH ser ISAK i øynene._

EVEN: Du må være fri og ekte med deg selv Hannah.

HANNAH _engstelig_ : Men.. om.. Hva om jeg blir kasta av bussen da? Hva skal jeg gjøre om jeg ikke har buss liksom? Bli gå-russ? Det er jo bare tragisk.

ISAK: Men greia er at.. mennesker trenger andre mennesker liksom. Uten ekte venner så.. greia er at hvert menneske er en øy ikke sant, og uten broer så blir vi alle bare.. rusa på Ibiza liksom.

_EVEN og HANNAH titter forvirret på ISAK._

ISAK _legger til_ : Om det gir mening.

EVEN: Hva prater du om?

ISAK: Nei ingenting, det var bare noe doktor Skrulle sa til meg en gang.

HANNAH: Doktor Skrulle?

ISAK: Ja, skolelegen lissom.

HANNAH: Vi har ingen skolelege.

ISAK _forvirret_ : Jo? Hun på skolelegekontoret. Doktor Skrulle. Hun er gæren, helt crazy.

_HANNAH og EVEN blir stående å se på ISAK._

HANNAH _finally_ : Uhm, hun er moren min.

ISAK _har tråkka skikkelig i salaten_ : Åh. Doktor Skrulle er moren din ja.. seff er hun det

_Mer klein stemning._

ISAK _prøver å save face_ : Hun er kul hun da.

 


	27. STJERNEHIMMEL

**TIRSDAG**  
**20:12**

_ISAK står og studerer den mørke inngangsdøren i leiligheten til EVEN og foreldrene. I hånden holder han mobilen, han leser meldingen fra EVEN en gang til._

> Even Kosegruppa  
>  _I dag 19:31_  
>  Trenger hjelp med biologileksene mine. Kommer du bortom eller?

_ISAK leser meldingen en gang til. Han kikker opp fra mobilen og på lappen som henger på døren. Det er en tegning. I den første ruten har EVEN tegnet ISAK som hjelper EVEN med en bok. I den andre ruten, under tittelen ‘Samme tid et helt annet sted i universet’ har EVEN tegnet seg selv og ISAK som sitter på et teppe på gulvet og holder hender. ‘Life is good, no matter what, life is good’ er skrevet øverst på arket. Nederst på tegningen henger en post-it lapp med ‘Kom inn’ skriblet på. ISAK tar tegningen og åpner døren._

ISAK _titter forsiktig inn_ : Hallo? Even?

EVEN _roper ut til Isak_ : Kom inn! Jeg er på kjøkkenet.

_ISAK luker døren forsiktig bak seg. Han sparker av seg skoene og henger fra seg jakken. Det lukter mat i leiligheten._

ISAK _kommer inn på kjøkkenet_ : Hva skjer?

_EVEN tørker hendene på forkleet han har på seg og tar et godt tak i ISAK før han kysser han._

EVEN: Halla kjekken.

ISAK: Halla ja.

ISAK _holder frem tegningen med post-it lappen_ : Takk for tegningen.

EVEN _smiler_ : Likte du den?

ISAK: Ja, fin den. Men hva betyr den?

EVEN _raiser browsa og gliser_ : Skjønte du den ikke?

ISAK _litt flau_ : Eh egentlig ikke nei..

EVEN: Du skal ikke hjelpe meg med biologilekser. Jeg tar ikke biologi en gang!

ISAK _forvirret_ : Nei vel?

EVEN _happy_ : Nei.

ISAK _usikker_ : Hva skal vi da?

EVEN _løfter opp to tallerkener fra benken_ : Vi to.. vi skal spise kebab.

ISAK gliser: Kebab ja! Hvem liker ikke kebab liksom

EVEN: Haha ja hvem liker ikke kebab.

ISAK _glad_ : Fett! Men.. hvor er foreldrene dine?

EVEN: Borte til i morgen.. Jeg sa jo jeg skulle mekke Valentinsdate, gjorde jeg ikke?

ISAK _kysser EVEN_ : Jo du gjorde jo det da. Takkass.

_EVEN gir tallerkenene til ISAK som tar imot. Han slenger fra seg forkleet på en kjøkkenstol ved bordet._

EVEN _vinker ISAK med seg_ : Kom.

_ISAK følger litt forvirret etter. De kommer inn på rommet til EVEN. Midt på gulvet har han lagt ut et teppe og to puter. Ved siden av teppet står platespilleren til EVEN, Illmatic og Life is Good ligger ved siden av. EVEN setter seg ned og legger Life is Good på platespillere. Han starter den og Cherry Wine spiller. Amy Winehouse sin raspende stemme fyller rommet._

ISAK: Ey, en ny teppedate. Og Cherry Wine!

EVEN: Ja, men innendørs i dag, så vi ikke fryser ballene av oss.

ISAK _smiler_ : Det var jævlig kaldt ja.

EVEN: Flaks vi ikke fikk lungebetennelse eller frøs av oss pikken eller noe.

ISAK: Eh tror ikke det er mulig ass.

_EVEN ler._

ISAK _gir den ene tallerkenen til EVEN_ : Men teppedate er perfekt! Og ingen cherry wine å drikke håper jeg?

EVEN _gliser og trekker frem en kjølebag fra under sengen_ : Haha, nei jeg her mekka noe mye bedre.

_EVEN åpner lokket og tar frem to øl._

ISAK: Hey, mye bedre en vin som smaker piss ja.

EVEN _åpner flaskene og gir den ene til ISAK_ : Mye bedre, jeg lover.

ISAK _prøver kebaben_ : Og mye bedre enn macern! Du er flink ass!

_EVEN bare smiler og begynner på sin kebab._

EVEN: Mangler kardemomme da.

ISAK: Kanskje like greit det da. Kebab og kardemomme passer kanskje ikke heeelt sammen.

EVEN: Kanskje ikke helt nei.

ISAK _low key_ : Hørt noe mer fra Hannah da?

EVEN: Nei har ikke det. Har du?

ISAK: Jeg nei? Tror ikke jeg har så mye creds hos henne ass..

EVEN: Det var kanskje ikke et sjakktrekk å kalle moren hennes gæren.

ISAK: Jeg kunne ikke vite at doktor Skrulle er morra hennes da!

EVEN _ler_ : Haha nei det var det..

ISAK _nøler litt_ : Men hvordan fikk du egentlig nummeret hennes?

EVEN _raiser browsa_ : Vilde.

ISAK: Vilde ja.. Seff har Vilde kontroll på det. Hvem er det Vilde IKKE har kontroll på skolen liksom.

_EVEN tar den tomme tallerken til ISAK og setter dem på gulvet ved siden av teppet._

EVEN: Vent her.

_EVEN forsvinner ut av rommet og kommer fort igjen med en skål._

ISAK: Hva er det?

_EVEN tar noe fra skålen og putter det i munnen til ISAK som blir litt satt ut_

EVEN: Jorbær! Jeg har trukket dem med sjokolade selv.

ISAK _må le_ : Jorbær med sjokolade? Jees, du er så jævla klisjé ass.

EVEN _ler_ : Haha men du liker meg fordi om. Og du er like klisjé, så jeg håper du pakka noen varme klær på turen din til the moral high ground! 

ISAK _soft_ : Bra poeng. Vi er kanskje litt klisjé begge to. Eller veldig.

EVEN: Jeg vil vise deg en ting til. Legg deg ned.

ISAK _smirker til EVEN_ : Nå snakker vi.

_EVEN bare blunker. ISAK legger seg ned. EVEN setter fra seg skålen på teppet og går bort til døren og slukker lyset. Rommet blir stummende mørkt. Han kommer bort og legger seg ned ved siden av ISAK._

ISAK: Shit..

_I taket har EVEN klistret en hel masse med selvlysende stjerner som lyser opp i mørket._

EVEN _stirrer ISAK i øynene_ : Vi fikk ikke så mange stjerner på søndag. Så jeg tenkte at jeg skulle ordne en stjernehimmel til deg.

ISAK _studerer stjernen_ : Hey, der er jo Karlsvogna! Og der..

_ISAK ser fra stjernehimmelen til Even._

ISAK _in awe_ : Har du satt dem opp etter et stjernekart?

EVEN: Ja.

ISAK: Shit.. det er sykt mye jobb da.

EVEN: Det tok et par timer ja.

ISAK: Du.. Det hadde du ikke behøvd å gjøre ass.

EVEN: Jeg vet. Men jeg ville det.

_ISAK kysser EVEN._

EVEN: Ble det bra?

ISAK: Det ble dritbra.

EVEN: God Valentins dag da, kjæresten min.

ISAK: Happy Valentine’s, mannen i mitt liv.

_EVEN gliser. Platespilleren stopper opp, men ISAK og EVEN legger ikke merke til det. EVEN tar et nytt jordbær og mater det til ISAK, som smiler fårete. Over dem lyser stjernehimmelen opp den mørke kvelden. Men ISAK og EVEN legger ikke merke til det heller._

 


	28. MINE EGNE FEIL

**ONSDAG**  
**15:56**

_ISAK ligger i sengen i kollektivet sitt og chiller med mobilen. Han venter på EVEN som skal komme. Det plinger, og han drar opp Messenger._

 

> _15\. januar 2017 15:57_
> 
> **Eskild**  
>  Hey baby Isak! We the people i kollektivet har pratet litt og er enige om at det er fint at du og Even fortsatt er sammen. Men kan dere please skru på noe musikk når dere leser til prøve, så vi andre slipper å høre dere øve? Det er tynne vegger her vet du B-) Vi ble veldig glade for at dere var hos Even i går altså  <3

 

> **Noora**  
>  ESKILD

 

> **Noora**  
>  Jeg mente jo ikke i gruppechatten lissom!

 

> **Eskild**  
>  Unnskyld meg Noora, men noen av oss har faktisk skole og jobb å gå til om morningen. Og med noen av så mener jeg meg selv, for alt du og Linn gjør er å ligge på sofaen og se på The Bachelorette og drikke deilig fun light. Noen av oss må faktisk ut å bygge landet.

 

> **Noora**  
>  Og med noen av oss så mener du deg selv da? Saklig Eskild. Jeg jobber dessuten jeg også.

 

> **Eskild**  
>  Noora, ‘jobben’ din består i av å ringe til mennesker som egentlig ikke vil prate med deg, og plage dem til de legger på. Du liker vel egentlig ikke jobben din en gang, gjør du vel jenta mi?

 

> **Noora**  
>  Beklager Isak, jeg burde jo ha skjønt at dette var en dårlig idé. Men jeg bor visst i en orgiebule og trenger å få sove lissom. Så bare vær litt stillere neste gang okay? Sett på noe musikk eller noe.

 

> **Eskild**  
>  Jeg kan anbefale å cumme til Disney-musikk. Det er så feil men føles så bra B-)

 

> **Noora**  
>  ESKILD!!

 

> **Eskild**  
>  Burde ikke du være ute å lete etter en ny jobb som ikke involverer å telefonterrorisere folk?

 

> **Linn  
>  ** Har ikke hørt noen ting jeg.

 

> **Noora**  
>  Du er jo nesten aldri her lenger Linn.

 

> **Eskild**  
>  Det er nok pillene dine Linn. Pilleguri  <3

_ISAK sperrer opp øynene og lukker Messenger vinduet. Han legger mobilen på magen og sukker tungt. Det banker på døren._

NOORA: Isak? Kan jeg komme inn?

ISAK _:_  Øh, kom inn.

NOORA  _stikker hodet forsiktig inn_ : Du Isak.. Sorry for det der ass. Du veit, Eskild.. Det var ikke meningen at han skulle ta det i gruppechatten lissom.

ISAK  _flau_ : Eh det er chill ass.. Og.. ja sorry da.

NOORA: Det går fint lissom. Men bare.. Det trenger ikke være Disney musikk.

ISAK  _keitete_ : Gotcha.

_NOORA blir stående å se litt på ISAK. Awkward silence._

NOORA: Men ja, da stikk-

ISAK  _fort_ : Du Noora?

NOORA: Ja?

ISAK  _sliter litt med å finne ordene_ : Når du og William.. Eller.. når dere var sammen liksom. Prata dere om alt da?

NOORA: Om alt?

ISAK: Ja altså.. om du turte og si ting du tenkte, uten at stemninga blei klein liksom.

NOORA  _skjønner_ : Alt bra mellom deg og Even eller? Bra dag i går?

ISAK: Jo jo, den var dritfet. Vi har det dritbra sammen liksom.. Men, vi prater ikke om ting vi burde prate om da.. også.. jeg fikk litt sånn feeling av at alt ikke var som det skulle. Men så turte jeg ikke ta det opp. Even var veldig.. på. Litt sånn på som han var da han gikk naken rundt på Grønland om du skjønner. Også tør jeg ikke spørre han da, for vil ikke såre han liksom. Også har han søkt på skole i London, men det prater vi heller ikke om..

NOORA  _kommer bort til sengen og setter seg ned på kanten_ : Hvorfor tør du ikke prate med han om det da?

ISAK  _litt stressa_ : Nei for liksom.. jeg vil jo ikke at han skal bli såra eller flytte til London for å gå på skole. Også sier han at han ikke vil det selv fordi han ikke vil forlate meg. Men så tenker jeg da, hva om han bare sier det fordi han tror at det er det jeg vil at han skal.. og at han egentlig ikke mener det selv da. På en måte. Skjønner du?

NOORA  _nølende_ : Jeg tror jeg skjønner hva du mener lissom. Men.. se på meg og William da. Jeg reiste fra London fordi jeg ville at han skulle komme etter meg fordi det betydde lissom at han elsket meg. Men det var jo bare tull. Jeg burde ha pratet med han og sagt hva jeg følte. Så kanskje jeg hadde bodd i London enda, og ikke her. Ikke det at det er noe galt med å bo her, men vi er stort sett fem mennesker i en leilighet beregnet på tre stykker der hobbyen min er å se på The Bachelorette og.. Selv om jeg hater å innrømme at Eskild har rett, i en jobb jeg egentlig ikke liker.

ISAK  _tankefull_ : Skjønner..

NOORA: Så jeg tror at det mest fornuftige er å prate med Even å høre hva han tenker.

ISAK: Ja jeg veit jo egentlig det. Men det er så kjipt og vanskelig.

NOORA  _klapper ISAK på foten som ligger strekt ut bak henne_ : Velkommen til voksenlivet gutten min, der kjærligheten er kjip og vanskelig.

ISAK: Men det burde jo ikke være det da.

NOORA: «Anything worth having is worth fighting for». Er Even worth having?

ISAK  _kontant_ : Ja.

NOORA  _smiler_ : Så er’n vel worth fighting for og da.

ISAK  _lavt_ : Takk Noora. Du er god på råd ass.

NOORA: Noe lærdom har jeg da fått fra mine egne feil. Og om alt skulle skjære seg så er det alltids plass til en sofa til i stua, til deg.

_NOORA smiler, reiser seg og går, ISAK blir liggende tankefull tilbake i sengen._

 

 


	29. STRESS

**TORSDAG**  
**18:12**

_ISAK og gutta sitter hjemme hos JONAS og gamer Fifa. Det er mørkt ute, og de har bestilt take away og har mye digg på bordet. Gutta er ivrige, og ISAK og MAHD gruser JONAS og MAGNUS._

MAGNUS _oppgitt_ : Men faen da Jonas, spark den jævla ballen til meg av og til så kanskje vi kan score et mål snart!!

JONAS _fokusert_ : Jeg kunne ha gjort det mann, hadde du ikke vært så forferdelig dårlig. Du har jo spilt bort alle sjansene jeg har gitt deg!

MAGNUS _offended_ : Sjanser?! Hvilke sjanser? Jævla egotripp. Trodde du liksom likte å dele på fellesskapets goder jeg, kommunistgutten.

JONAS: Kjeften Mags!

ISAK _ler_ : Øyeblikket før rage eller, gutta?

JONAS og MAGNUS _i kor_ : Kjeften.

 _MAHDI ler_.

ISAK _cocky_ : Dårlig tapere eller?

MAHDI _gliser til ISAK_ : Ingenting nytt det da.

_MAHDI finter JONAS og skyter ballen i mål._

ISAK: And he scoooores!

 _ISAK high fiver MAHDI_.

MAHDI: Men dere er vel vant med å tape nå gutta, så ingenting nytt for dere to.

ISAK _smirker:_ Ikke rart dere taper så hardt om dere er like god i Fifa som dere er med damer.

_JONAS slenger fra seg kontrollen på bordet og tar en neve potetgull fra en pose som ligger på bordet._

JONAS: Jeg har ikke problemer med å dra damer ass.

MAHDI: Ja hvordan var egentlig valentine’s daten med moren din?

_ISAK og MAGNUS ler._

MAGNUS: Jeg har ikke problemer med å dra damer da. Trenger ikke det når jeg har Vilde.

ISAK _lurer serr_ : Ja, hva er egentlig greia deres?

 _MAGNUS bare trekker på skuldrene_ : Aner ikke. Men det er fett uansett.

JONAS: Fikk du mekka noe romantisk på tirsdag eller?

MAGNUS: Det. Var. Awesome! Takk til Even ass, han save’a assen min der!

ISAK: Hva endte dere opp med egentlig? Han ville ikke si noe.

MAGNUS: Serr, om ikke du gifter deg med han, så gjør jeg det. Han er konge!

ISAK _smiler_ : Neiass, han er opptatt.

JONAS: Flott det Mags, men hva endte du opp med da?

MAGNUS: Even foreslo at jeg skulle spille på noe vi hadde til felles. Så jeg tok henne med til Dyrenes Hus. Even sitt forslag. Gen-i-alt!

_ISAK og gutta bare ser på han._

MAHDI _bryter stilheten_ : Hva er det?

MAGNUS: hva er hva?

JONAS: Ja hva faen er dyrenes hus?

MAGNUS: Vet dere ikke hva Dyrenes Hus er? Er dere hjerteløse eller, gutta?

ISAK: Hva faen er det da?

MAGNUS _åpenbart_ : Dyrebeskyttelsen? I Asker? De har en million katter der, til omplassering. Fikk ordna at jeg og Vilde kunne komme. Klappa katter i tre timer der før vi dro hjem til meg. Og da fikk jeg klappe katten hennes lissom. Om dere skjønner..

JONAS: Ja ja ja no need for detaljer. Vi skjønner..

MAGNUS: Vi pulte.

ISAK: Så du er ikke bare en kattehooker lenger? Du er en kattepuler i tillegg.

MAGNUS _frowner_ : Ikke gjør det skittent Isak.

ISAK: lol Mags, du gjør jo alt annet skittent.

MAGNUS: Vi pulte to ganger.

JONAS _face palmer_ : Vi tar tegninga Mags. Next subject please.

ISAK: Hvor er fammen?

JONAS: Thea er hos farmor, og mamma og pappa er på hytta frem til lørdag.

MAHDI _gliser_ : Så fest her hos deg i mårra da?

JONAS: god idé Mahdi! Dere må gjerne komme å drikke øl i mårra. Men ikke noe big greier, stress å rydde til mamma og pappa kommer hjem.

MAGNUS: Kan jeg ta med Vilde?

JONAS: Sure.

ISAK: Hun vil sikkert ha med Eva og de andre da.

JONAS: Chill det vel.

_MAGNUS drar frem mobilen og begynner å tekste med det samme._

JONAS _til ISAK_ : Du må gjerne ta med Even og ass. Det blir fett det.

ISAK _drar frem mobilen_ : Kan høre med han.

_ISAK forsøker å ringe EVEN, men EVEN svarer ikke. ISAK sender en melding._

> **Even Kosegruppa**  
>  Halla. Jonas og gutta skal ha en liten get together i mårra. Du er med du, sant? Bir bare gutta og gjengen til Noora.

 

> **Even Kosegruppa**  
>  <3

ISAK: Sånn. Sendt melding.

JONAS: Hvem fikser øl da?

ISAK: Jeg kan høre med Even.

MAGNUS: Genialt å være sammen med noen som er over 18 ass. 

ISAK: Ja fordi det var jo derfor jeg valgte han..

JONAS: Men vippser deg noe penger jeg da Izzy.

_Gutta legger ikke merke til MAHDI som stirrer på dem._

JONAS _plukker opp kontrollen sin igjen_ : Men er dere klare for the reckoning eller?? Jeg og Mags knuser dere nå.

ISAK _raiser browsa_ : You. Wish.

MAGNUS: Gleder meg til å bli 18 ass, null stress og bare chill. Kan vi kjøpe øl når vi føler for det.

MAHDI _oppgitt_ : Er dere serr nå gutta??

_ISAK, JONAS og MAGNUS kikker forvirret på han._

MAHDI: Har dere glemt det - igjen? Betyr jeg ingenting for dere eller??

JONAS _kommer plutselig på det:_ Åh faen Mahds, du er jo 18!

 

 


	30. HUN ER LITT SPESIELL

**FREDAG**  
**19:17**

_ISAK, gutta og jentegjengen er på vors hos JONAS. Der er chill stemning og musikken spiller i bakgrunnen. VILDE sitter og holder MAGNUS på låret, ISAK sitter i sofaen, midt mellom JONAS og EVA. VILDE legger ut om russebuss-planene til Gjengen Allianse, men ISAK hører ikke etter, han sjekker klokken på mobilen med 5 sekunders mellomrom. Han sukker og bestemmer seg for å tekste EVEN igjen._

> **Even Kosegruppa**  
>  Hvor er du? Fikk du adressen?

 

> **Even Kosegruppa**  
>  Jeg venter på deg  <3

VILDE _ivrig_ : Og jeg klarte faktisk å skaffe oss Brun og Blid som sponsor, men Noora sa nei. Så da ble det ikke det.

NOORA _er lei av å ha denne diskusjonen_ : Men Vilde.. Hva er viktigst: å skaffe penger til en russebuss som ikke betyr noe når vi er ferdige på skolen og hjelpe Brun og Blid til å opprettholde et umenneskelig kroppspress på unge folk? Eller å vise at vi står for no' og at vi er ungdommer som klarer å ta bevisste valg?

VILDE _ser rundt på de andre_ : Men hvem vil ikke være blid.. og brun liksom?

_ISAK sjekker mobilen. Ingen svar._

CHRIS: Da jeg var på Granca ble jeg så jævlig solbrent.. var veldig brun liksom, men ikke så sykt blid.

VILDE _tar en slurk av vinglasset sitt_ : Du bruker jo ikke solfaktor Chris. Jeg har jo sagt du må det, ellers får du kreft.

NOORA: Skal dere ha russebuss da gutta? Dere går glipp av mange viktige diskusjoner.

JONAS: Russebuss er bare et sosialt press skapt for å opprettholde forbrukersamfunnet og for at selskaper skal tjene millioner på norsk ungdom som setter seg i gjeld for å glede forbrukersamfunnet. Er det noe vi vil hjelpe til å opprettholde, gutta?

NOORA _til VILDE mens hun nikker mot JONAS_ : Det han sa.

MAHDI: Jeg har knapt råd til vafler på skolen. Tror du jeg vil bruke penger på russebil?

MAGNUS _til VILDE_ : Jeg blir gjerne med på russebuss.

CHRIS _til MAHDI_ : Skolevaflene er sykt gode da. Jeg har hørt at kantiedama bruker litt narkotika i røra, for å få oss hekta liksom. Akkurat som Coca Cola.

NOORA: Chris, Coca Cola bruker IKKE kokain i brusen sin.

CHRIS _overbevist_ : De gjorde det før! Eller, det har jeg lest på nettet i hvert fall..

NOORA _sassy_ : Ja da må det jo være sant da, når du har lest det på nettet og greier lissom..

_ISAK sjekker mobilen, igjen. EVA legger merke til det._

EVA _lavt til ISAK mens diskusjonen fortsetter_ : Alt bra eller?

ISAK _til EVA_ : Joda.. eller. Han sa han skulle komme når vi var på skolen i dag, men nå er klokka halv og han svarer ikke.

EVA: E du bekymret?

ISAK _player det cool_ : Neiass, jeg bare.. han svarer jo aldri på meldinger liksom. Skjer med det.

EVA: Eg vet isje. Har du fått pratet med han?

ISAK: Jo’a, vi prater liksom. Men ikke om alt.

EVA _titter bort på JONAS_ : Dere må prate da, ellers så går det isje.

ISAK: Jeg vil jo prate da.. men er redd for å såre Even. Hva som jeg sier de feil tingene lissom? Hva om han bare sier det han tror jeg vil høre?

EVA _ser på ISAK_ : Det er verre å isje prate om ting. Da bare blir det en greie som vokser i hodet ditt. Dine meninger betyr like mye som hans, ellers blir det feil.

ISAK: Jeg veit jo det da.

EVA: Kor e han da?

ISAK: Hjemme I guess.

VILDE _avbryter samtalen til ISAK og EVA_ : Skulle ikke Even komme, Isak?

ISAK: Tror han blir litt forsinket.

VILDE: Jeg synes dere er så kule.

ISAK: Javel?

SANA _raiser browsa sine_ : Vilde, hysj.

VILDE _forvirret til SANA_ : Hva?

SANA: slutt å snakk.

VILDE _overser SANA_ : Ja, ikke bare dere to da. Jeg synes alle homofile er kule altså.

ISAK _litt irritert_ : Du synes ikke det er en litt overfladisk generalisering da? Det blir jo.. som å si at alle muslimer er terrorister liksom.

VILDE _sjokkert_ : Nei?

ISAK: Det blir jo på en måte det da. Alle homofile er ikke kule. Jeffrey Dahmer for eksemepel. Han var ikke så jævla kul han da.

VILDE _ser rundt på de andre_ : Jeg.. jeg vet ikke hvem det er.

ISAK: Han var en seriemorder som voldtok og drepte en hel haug med gutter og menn. Ikke så jævlig kult liksom.

VILDE: Jeg mente det jo bare positivt da. Å være terrorist og morder blir jo noe helt annet.

ISAK: Det er ikke det du sier som betyr noe Vilde, men at du tror at alle homser er like.

VILDE: Men.. hva er en ting jeg kan si da for at homofile skal vite at jeg synes det er helt ok?

ISAK: Trenger du si noe da? Har du prøvd å bare være et decent human being lissom?

SANA _shutter ned Vilde_ : Det er ikke drittsekker som Preben og Hannah som er den farlige marginaliseringen Vilde. Vi er vel alle enige om at de er drittsekker. Det er folk som deg som utøver daglige små doser av heteronormativitet som gjør at minoriteter føler seg tilsidesatt og sett ned på. Små doser som man ikke tenker over men som allikevel bidrar til et samfunn der det å være hvit og heterofil er den sosiale normen vi alle måles etter. Hvorfor sier du ikke til Magnus at han er kul fordi han er heterofil? Eller at Eva er kul fordi hun er hvit?

VILDE _famlende_ : Men jeg er ikke homofob da! Jeg bare..

SANA: Hvorfor er alle homofile kule da? De er like individuelle de som heterofile, og er alle heterofile kule kanskje? Prøv noe nytt og tenk litt før du prater Vilde.

_Ingen sier noe. Musikken spiller i bakgrunnen._

JONAS _tar en slurk av øllen sin_ : Okay..

VILDE: Jeg mente ikke noe frekt med det da..

SANA _case and point_ : Og det er det som er problemet Vilde.

_Musikken fyller stilheten._

CHRIS _prøver å lette stemninga og snur seg til MAHDI_ : Tror du det er kokain i vaflene på skolen da?

MAHDI: De smaker sånn i hvert fall. Jeg er avhengig.

NOORA: Dere to, det er IKKE kokain i vaflene i kantina! Hvor dårlig business hadde ikke det vært lissom, å kjøpe kokain for å lage vafler..

JONAS: Kan du steke kokain i det hele tatt?

MAGNUS: Aner ikke. Vil ikke narkotikaen i det fordampe eller noe?

_SANA sitter å ser på ISAK._

ISAK _former ordet med munnen_ : Takk.

_SANA low key nikker og smiler til han._

_ISAK får en melding._

> **Even Kosegruppa**  
>  Hei, sorry men jeg rekker ikke komme i dag. Alt bra? Vi snakker i morgen  <3

_ISAK leser meldingen og sukker._

EVA: Even?

ISAK _nikker_ : Han kunne ikke komme.

 _EVA ser på ISAK at han er skuffa:_ Du.. bare stikk bort til han om du vil prate. Isje sitt her å vær frustrert, det går isje i lengden. Been there done that.

ISAK _tar den siste slurken av øllen sin_ : Tror jeg gjør det faktisk. Takk Eva.

EVA _smiler_ : Home girl gotcha back vet du.

_ISAK smiler og reiser seg._

ISAK: Stikker ut en tur jeg. Kommer sikkert tilbake senere.

JONAS: Hvor skal du da mann?

ISAK _bare trekker på skuldrene_ : Må ut en tur.

MAGNUS: Even?

ISAK _bare ser på VILDE_ : Noe sånt. Chattes folkens!

_ISKAK tar på seg yttertøyet og forsvinner ut døren._

JONAS _i det han lukker døren bak seg_ : Hva skjer Izzy?!

\---

_ISAK strå fremfor den mørke døren i leiligheten der EVEN bor. Han trekker pusten og ringer på. EVEN åpner._

EVEN _overrasket_ : Halla!

ISAK: Hei.

EVEN _nølende_ : Ehm, kom inn.

_ISAK kommer inn i gangen, henger fra seg jakka på en knagg og sparker av seg skoene sine._

EVEN: Du jeg har besøk..

ISAK _irritert_ : Men du kunne jo svart på meldingene mine da.

EVEN: Jeg svarte så fort jeg så dem.

ISAK _følger etter EVEN inn på rommet_ : Hvem er det du har besøk av da?

_EVEN åpner døren og ISAK kommer inn i rommet. HANNAH sitter på sofaen og ser overrasket på han. Hun har åpenbart grått._

ISAK _shook_ : Ditcher du meg for å henge med henne??

EVEN: Isak..

ISAK _snur seg til EVEN_ : What the fuck Even??

HANNAH _reiser seg_ : Kanskje jeg burde gå..

ISAK _til HANNAH_ : Ja kanskje du burde det.

EVEN: Isak! Skjerp deg.

ISAK _frowner_ : What?

EVEN: Hannah.. hun trengte å prate.

ISAK: Har du ikke egne venner du kan prate med da?

_HANNAH ser ned i gulvet._

EVEN: Jees Isak. Vi er venner.

ISAK: Når skjedde det??

EVEN: Hannah trenger noen å prate med.

ISAK: So what, prat med dama di eller noe. Ikke.. stjel typen min liksom.

EVEN _oppgitt_ : Isak.. Hun stjeler meg ikke.

HANNAH: Jeg har ikke dame.

ISAK _til HANNAH_ : Hvem var hun ckicken vi busta deg med da?

HANNAH _trekker på skuldrene_ : Bare.. en jente fra Her.

ISAK: Her?

HANNAH: Ja, en app eller whatever.

EVEN: Isak, du eier meg ikke. Og Hannah stjeler meg ikke. Hun trengte noen å prate med, som forstår. Og sendte meg en melding.

ISAK: Ja men.. hva med hva jeg trenger da? Jeg savner kjæresten min.

HANNAH: Beklager.. jeg burde gå.

EVEN _til HANNAH_ : Nei bli.

_EVEN tar tak i skuldrene til ISAK._

EVEN _til ISAK_ : Isak. Preben ferska henne sammen med en jente og sa-

HANNAH _ser ut vinduet og tørker en tåre_ : Han sa han skulle forsikre seg om at hele skolen fikk vite at jeg var en jævla teppeslikker innen mandag..

ISAK : Åh.. shit ass.

HANNAH: Ja. Virkelig shit ass.

EVEN: Unnskyld, det var ikke meningen å ikke si noe, men Hannah ville ikke at jeg skulle si det til noen.

ISAK: Ja sorry da.. Jeg trodde liksom at.. jeg trodde et lite øyeblikk at dere kanskje hadde en.. greie eller no’.

EVEN: En greie?

HANNAH: Hvorfor trodde du det?

ISAK _ser i bakken_ : Ja altså.. at kanskje.. Du var jo sammen med Sonja før meg liksom. Så jeg trodde kanskje at.. eller jeg var redd for da, at du var lei meg. På en måte.

EVEN _tar haken til EVEN_ : Lei deg? Isak, jeg ligger jo ikke rundt. Det er deg jeg digger.

ISAK: Ja, sorry da.

EVEN: Det går fint.

ISAK _til HANNAH_ : Og sorry for at jeg var så.. på.

_HANNAH nikker._

EVEN _holder rundt ISAk_ : Jeg og Isak er her for deg Hannah. Nå mekker jeg noe mat til oss, også chiller vi. Høres det bra ut?

ISAK: Og sorry for at jeg kalte morra di crazy.

HANNAH: Det går fint.. Hun er litt spesiell, jeg vet jo det.

EVEN: Men jeg skjønner fortsatt ikke hvorfor hun vil at alle skal reise til Ibiza for å ruse seg på piller.

 


	31. SJALU

**MANDAG**  
**00:24**

_ISAK og EVEN ligger i køyesengen hjemme hos EVEN. Det er mørkt i rommet, men lyset fra Oslo utenfor får skyggene til å danse på veggen. På sofaen under køyesengen er det redd opp med pute og dyne. De ligger fortsatt pent brettet og ubrukt på plass. ISAK holder armen rundt EVEN og hviler hodet sitt på brystkassen hans, hodet hans beveger seg opp og ned i takt med pusten til EVEN._

ISAK _lavt_ : Sover du?

EVEN: nei. Du?

_ISAK smiler for seg selv._

EVEN: Jeg ligger og hører på tankene dine.

ISAK: Så kjipt for deg da.

_ISAK kan høre EVEN smile._

ISAK _forsiktig_ : Du.. sorry for at jeg av og til blir litt sånn crazy boyfriend ass.

_EVEN kysser ISAK i pannen._

EVEN: Du er ikke en crazy boyfriend. Det er jeg som er den crazy her, eller har du glemt det?

_ISAK ler._

ISAK _nølende_ : Du.. jeg vil at du skal reise til London når du kommer inn på skolen.

_EVEN sukker._

EVEN: Isak, jeg forlater deg ikke.

ISAK: Men jeg vil at du skal dra liksom. Jeg vil ikke at du skal være her bare fordi du tror at jeg vil det.

EVEN: Jeg blir her fordi jeg vil, ikke fordi du vil det. Men jeg er veldig glad for at du vil det.

ISAK: Men hør hva jeg sier da, Even. Jeg vil at du skal reise til London og bli en dritgod regissør. Sånn at du kan lage dritgode filmer som gjør inntrykk på folk. Sånn som Baz Luhrmann liksom.

EVEN _smiler_ : Sånn som Baz Luhrmann liksom. Tror du «Gutten som ikke klarte å holde pusten under vann» kommer til å gjøre inntrykk på folk?

ISAK: Om du lager den, så.

_EVEN ler._

EVEN: Takk, du er så snill.

ISAK: Og jeg.. jeg vil at du skal være glad i London. Og ikke tenke på meg og være trist hele tiden.

_EVEN stryker ISAK over håret._

EVEN: Jeg er aldri trist når jeg tenker på deg.

_ISAK løfter hodet og ser på EVEN, som tilbake._

ISAK: Men lov meg at du ikke er trist i London, ok?

EVEN: Isak.. det er ikke sikkert at jeg kommer inn på skolen en gang.

_ISAK legger hodet sitt til rette på brystkassen igjen._

ISAK: Du kommer til å komme inn. Det vet jeg.

EVEN: Det er lenge til jeg får svar enda. Og, uansett.. hva enn som måtte komme så kan ingen ta fra oss det vi har nå. Det vil alltid ha hendt.

ISAK: Bare lov meg at du er glad, ok?

EVEN: Det er en litt rar ting å love da. Må jeg gå rundt å være glad i London hele tiden mens jeg er der? 

ISAK: Du-

EVEN _smirker og avbryter ISAK_ : Og dessuten så er det ikke noen grunn til å ta stilling til noe som helst før jeg får svar. Det kan komme en bombe og slå oss i hodet i morgen, så da er jo alt dette bortkastet å prate om, ikke sant?

ISAK: Serr.. Du skjønner hva jeg mener.

EVEN: Du, jeg lover.

_ISAK og EVEN blir liggende i stilhet en liten stund. EVEN stryker ISAK over håret._

ISAK: Hva tror du skjer med Hannah i morgen?

EVEN: Jeg aner ikke. Hun prata om at hun ikke kom til å komme på skolen.

ISAK _tenker seg om et øyeblikk_ : Da må vi reise hjem til henne og ta henne med oss i mårra tidlig ass. Å vise Preben at hun er bedre enn den drittsekken.

EVEN _ertende_ : Bryr du deg, Isak?

ISAK: Jeg vil jo bare at hun skal ha det bra da. Hun var ikke så ille som jeg trodde. Ganske boss faktisk.

EVEN _ler_ : Hun er ganske boss ja.. Så.. du er ikke sjalu på henne lengre?

ISAK: Pft, jeg har da aldri vært sjalu på henne!

EVEN _ler_ : Kanskje litt?

ISAK: Neiass, er aldri sjalu på noen jeg.

EVEN: nei da så.

ISAK _kjærlig_ : Kjeften din.

EVEN: Haha. God natt Isak.

_EVEN kysser ISAK i pannen og klemmer han hardere inntil seg._

ISAK: God natt.

_ISAK strammer grepet rundt EVEN og lukker øynene._

 


	32. LOVE

**MANDAG**  
**23:39**

_Mobilen til ISAK plinger._

> **Even Kosegruppa**  
>  You get ready, you get all dressed up  
>  To go nowhere in particular  
>  Back to work or the coffee shop  
>  Doesn't matter cause it's enough  
>  To be young and in love (ah, ah)  
>  To be young and in love (ah, ah)

 

> **Even Kosegruppa**  
>  Takk for lyrics ass. God natt <3

 

> **Even Kosegruppa**  
>  Sengen min er så tom uten deg.

 

> **Even Kosegruppa**  
>  Sengen din er jo dritliten, det er jo knapt plass til deg og meg der. Du kan ikke ha så mye plass til overs.

 

> **Even Kosegruppa**  
>  Det er plass til et helt univers her.

 

> **Even Kosegruppa**  
>  Though it’s enough just to make you go crazy, crazy, crazy

 

> **Even Kosegruppa**  
>  Even Bech Næsheim, jeg har prøve i mårra. Må sove.

 

> **Even Kosegruppa**  
>  Vi sees jo før skolen

 

> **Even Kosegruppa**  
>  Kommer til å savne deg helt frem til i morgen <3

 

> **Even <3**  
>  God natt Even<3

 

> **Even <3**  
>  Jeg elsker deg.

 

> **Even <3**  
>  Jeg elsker deg også Isak<3

 


	33. STJELE JOKES

**ONSDAG**  
**08:10**

_ISAK og EVEN står utenfor en mursteinsblokk i Oslo. Det er grått og overskyet. Snøen ligger som et teppe over fortauskanten og trærne utenfor blokken er nakne og har små snøkrystaller som er frosset fast i greinene._

ISAK: Hvor fant du adressen?

EVEN _ringer på_ : Jeg googla, fant den på 1881

ISAK: Du er skikkelig stalker ass.

EVEN _smiler til ISAK_ : God trening etter at jeg stalka deg.

ISAK _smiler_ : What, stalka du meg?

EVEN: Jeg visste hvor du bodde lenge før vi møttes i kosegruppa.

ISAK: Eh det er litt creepy da.

_EVEN ler. De knitrer i fra intercomen ved døren._

HANNAH: Hallo?

EVEN _lener seg frem_ : Hei, Hannah. Det er Even. Og Isak.

_Det blir stille fra intercomen. Even ringer på igjen._

HANNAH: Ja?

ISAK: Du kan ikke gjemme deg her for resten av livet ditt Hannah. Believe me, I tried.

_HANNAH sier ikke noe, knitringen fyller samtalen._

EVEN: Vi er kommet for å følge deg til skolen.

HANNAH _fort_ : Jeg har vondt i magen, jeg skal ikke på skolen.

ISAK: Det er bullshit og det vet du.

EVEN: Kan vi komme opp?

HANNAH: Første etasje, tredje dør til høgre.

_Et øyeblikk med stilhet for det døren buzzer. Even tar tak i den og åpner den. Hannah står i døråpningen når de kommer inn i den smale gangen. Hun ser jævlig ut._

HANNAH: Hva gjør dere her??

EVEN: Du har ikke vært på skolen denne uken, vi ble bekymret.

ISAK: Du må passe på 10%’en.

HANNAH _hoster påtatt_ : Jeg har vært forkjølet. Mamma har ordnet med sykemelding.

_ISAK og EVEN kjøper det ikke._

ISAK: Særlig.

EVEN: Du må bli med på skolen i dag.

HANNAH _krysser armene sine_ : Det må jeg vel ikke.

ISAK: Du kan ikke gjemme deg her for alltid.

HANNAH: Watch me.

ISAK _sukker_ : Da jeg.. når jeg ble outa på skolen liksom, da.. da gjemte jeg meg hjemme i en hel uke, prata ikke med noen. Det var den jævligste uken jeg noen gang har hatt. Det kommer ingenting bra ut av å gjemme seg. Verden stopper ikke opp.

HANNAH: Lett for deg å si det, du er ikke den mest populære jenten i klassen ditt.

ISAK _cocky_ : Okayyy. Og du er ikke den mest beskjedne heller, hører jeg.

HANNAH _trekker på skuldrene_ : Det er bare sannheten.

EVEN _ser på ISAK_ : Isak og jeg har ikke hørt noen rykter heller. Så vi tror ikke han har sagt noe.

ISAK _etter en liten pause_ : Bli med’a. Kom igjen

HANNAH sukker dypt: Ok da. Vent her 2 sek.

_HANNAH lukker døren. ISAK og EVEN blir stående i stilhet i den gulmalte gangen. Et par minutter senere åpner HANNAH døren igjen og kommer ut._

HANNAH skeptisk: Sånn.

EVEN: Klar?

HANNAH: Ikke i det hele tatt.

\---  
  
_ISAK, EVEN og HANNAH står utenfor skoleporten. Det lave nettinggjerdet som går langt fortauet er det eneste som står mellom dem og alle de andre elevene i skolegården. ISAK for øye på Jonas og gutta som står og prater. Hot’n’Thot-gjengen og tredjisguttene står på skoleplassen og. PREBEN får øye på dem og setter kursen mot dem._

HANNAH: Fuck der kommer han.

EVEN _til HANNAH_ : Er du klar?

HANNAH: Nei. Men har ikke mye valg nå akkurat.

_PREBEN kommer bort til dem._

PREBEN: Hei.

_HANNAH svarer ikke, bare stirrer engstelig på han._

PREBEN: Kan vi prate..

_PREBEN ser på ISAK og EVEN._

PREBEN: ..alene?

_HANNAH ser fra EVEN til ISAK._

PREBEN: Du.. Unnskyld for det jeg sa. Jeg mente det ikke, jeg ble bare så.. jævla sint på deg.

_HANNAH stirrer på føttene sine._

HANNAH: Ok vi kan prate. Alene.

_ISAK tar armen til EVEN._

ISAK _nikker mot gutta_ : Vi stikker bort til gutta da.

_ISAK drar EVEN med seg._

EVEN _til HANNAH_ : Meld meg!

_HANNAH og PREBEN blir stående ved skoleporten og se etter dem. ISAK og EVEN kommer bort til gutta._

JONAS: Halla!

MAHDI: Yo bros! Skjer’a?

MAGNUS _frowner_ : Kom dere med hun førsteklassekjerringa?!

ISAK _ser bort på HANNAH og PREBEN_ : Eh ja.

MAGNUS: Hva faen, er dere venner nå??

ISAK: Eh ja.

MAGNUS _til gutta_ : Hva har jeg gått glipp av?!

JONAS: Aner ikke. Hva skjer Izzy?

ISAK _bare trekker på skuldren_ e: Ingenting spess. Hun er chill hun ass.

MAGNUS: Er dere best bros med han klysa og russeren og nå da?? Hva faen, har jeg våkna opp i en episode av The Twilight Zone eller?

ISAK: Chill Mags, det er ikke noe spess.

EVEN: Vi har bare skværet opp. Ikke noe mer.

_ISAK kaster små blikk bort til HANNAH og PREBEN og følger ikke med i samtalen._

MAHDI: Men det er ikke så rart da Mags, jeg ville heller ikke tatt deg med hjem.

MAGNUS: Men det er litt rart da. Hun får liksom et blikk når jeg spør.

_HANNAH tørker en tåre._

JONAS: Enig med Mahdi ass, jeg hadde heller ikke tatt med hva som helst med til mamma og pappa.

MAGNUS: Men jeg bare skjønner ikke greia.

_PREBEN legger en hånd på skulderen til HANNAH._

EVEN: Har du spurt henne om det da?

MAGNUS: Du kan jo ikke bare spør jenter om en ting. De blir jo crazy.

_PREBEN drar HANNAH inntil seg og gir henne en klem._

EVEN: Jeg synes du skal spørre henne jeg.

MAGNUS: Er du ofte hjemme hos Even da, Isak?

_Gutta blir stående å se på ISAK. EVEN nudger han i skulderen._

ISAK _zoner inn i samtalen igjen_ : Huh?

MAGNUS: Er du ofte hjemme hos Even?

EVEN _gliser_ : Ja er du det, Isak?

ISAK _skjønner ikke_ : Hva prater du om.

MAGNUS: Hallo? Følger du med eller? Er du ofte hjemme hos Even?

ISAK: Hvorfor lurer du på det?

MAGNUS: Fordi Vilde ikke vil at jeg skal være med hjem til henne vel. Pay attention bitch.

ISAK _gliser_ : I guess. Men jeg hadde ikke tatt deg med hjem til mamma eller pappa heller ass.. Det er ikke alt de trenger å se.

_ISAK ser på gutta etter respons._

JONAS _frowner_ : Hva faen mann, stjeler du jokesa mine og nå?

ISAK confused: What?

 


	34. DU VET IKKE EN JÆVLA DRIT

**FREDAG**  
**21:36**

_ISAK og gutta er på fest sammen med gjengen Allianse. Den hvitmalte villaen er tjåka full med folk. ISAK, gutta og SANA sitter rundt et bord i vinterhagen og musikken fra stuen høres gjennom de store glassvinduene til stuen. Vinduet bak ISAK er åpent, men røyken ligger fortsatt tykk oppunder taket i den stille vinterkulda. JONAS rekker jointen til ISAK._

ISAK _rister på hodet_ : har jo sagt jeg ikke driver med de greiene der lengre.

JONAS: Kom igjen da mann, Even er jo ikke her en gang.

ISAK: Det er ikke fair

MAHDI: Livet er ikke fair bror, bare ta ett trekk.

JONAS: Vi skal ikke sladre.

ISAK: Det handler jo ikke om at jeg er redd for at dere skal sladre da.

SANA: Jeg synes det er fair gjort mot Even jeg Isak.

_JONAS holder jointen spørrende mot SANA, som bare svarer med å raise browsa og gi han the look._

JONAS: Sorry for at jeg spurte da..

MAHDI: Du er ganske gangster mama ass, Sana. Du ser liksom så uskyldig og stille ut men så er du puppetmaster elite liksom.

ISAK _gliser_ : Sana, stille og uskyldig ja.. der har du Sana.

_SANA sender the look videre til ISAK som bare gliser tilbake._

MAHDI _tar imot jointen_ : Du er blitt whipped ass gutt. Men sånn serr, vi-

_Døren til stuen går opp og MAGNUS kommer inn._

SANA: Hvor er Vilde?

MAGNUS _ivrig_ : Gutta! Jeg så nettopp PREBEN og russeren her. De er her. På festen.

ISAK: So what?

MAGNUS: med hu dama hans. Drittkjerringa. Hannah?

ISAK: Var Hannah med han?

JONAS: Who cares?

MAGNUS: Ja, de kom hånd i hånd.

ISAK _rynker bryna_ : Hånd i hånd? Hvorfor det?

MAGNUS _frowner_ : Eh, det spurte jeg ikke om, og hvem faen bryr seg om det?

SANA: Spørsmålet er vel heller hvordan fikk en drittsekk som Preben og en fyr med en far som jobber for mafiaen innpass på en hjemmefest på Nordstrand, østkantens beste vestkantstrøk.

JONAS: Spørsmålet er vel heller hvordan fikk Vilde mekka en gjeng med loosere fra Nissen innpass på en hjemmefest i et villastrøk i Oslo.

MAGNUS: Hva faen, vi er da ikke loosere!

SANA _til JONAS_ : Touché.

ISAK _reiser seg:_ 2 sek’a gutta. Straks tilbake.

MAGNUS: Hvor skal du??

ISAK: Uhm hente noe mer øl fra kjøleskapet.

MAHDI: Ta med en til meg og da bror!

ISAK _forsvinner inn i stuen_ : Sure.

_ISAK trenger seg vei gjennom den fullpakkede stuen. Han ser seg om etter Hannah og får øye på Preben og russeren som står lent opp etter en vegg og chatter med resten av kompisgjengen og noen jenter Isak drar kjensel på fra Hot’n’Thot-gjengen. ISAK ser ikke hvor han går og krasjer i noen som sitter fremfor et stort akvarium._

ISAK: Shit, sorr-

_Det er EVA som sitter og stirrer på akvariet._

EVA _sørpa full_ : Heeei Isak!

ISAK: Er det her du gjemmer deg Eva. Hvor er Vilde og Chris?

_EVA peker inn i folkemengden med ølflasken sin._

EVA: Tror du de e triste?

ISAK _skjønner ikke_ : Hvem? Vilde og Chris??

EVA _tar rundt skulderen til ISAK_ : Neeei, fiskene vel.

EVA _peker mot akvariet_ : Tror du de e triste i fiskefengselet sitt?

ISAK _usikker_ : Uh, nei?

EVA _dønn seriøs_ : Eg tror det Isak. Stakkars fiskene som må tilbringe livet sitt i fiskefengsel. Du har sett finding Nemo isje sant?? Tror du det er sånn de har det? Tror du folkene som bor her er sånn som hon stygge jenten?? Visste du at Chris har dumpet meg?

ISAK _nikker mot dansegulvet_ : Er hun ikke der borte med Vilde da?

EVA: Neiii, Penetrator Chris vel. Han dumpet meg fordi han hadde møtt en ny jente. Dumpet meg!

ISAK: Sorry for det Eva. Men han fortjente deg ikke da, han var en skikkelig fuckboy lissom.

EVA _henger rundt halsen til ISAK_ : Eg vet jo det, men det var liksom eg som skulle dumpe han og isje omvendt! Isje det at eg e lei meg eller noe.

ISAK _vrir seg unna armen til Eva_ : Du det har jeg ikke tenkt så mye på. Men skal ut på kjøkkenet å finne noe øl jeg. Straks tilbake.

_ISAK slipper unna en full EVA og setter kursen mot kjøkkenet, han might as well hente øl nå. Han kommer inn på kjøkkenet, men stopper i dørkarmen. HANNAH er der og legger øl og vinflasker fra noen poser hun bærer på og inn i kjøleskapet._

ISAK: Hei.

HANNAH _stopper opp_ : hei.

ISAK: Du.. glemte å sende melding til Even om hvordan det gikk.

HANNAH: Hvordan hva gikk?

ISAK: På onsdag.. den greia med Preben.

HANNAH _vet hva han tenker men player det off som om det ikke var en big deal_ : Åh det. Det gikk fint.

ISAK _venter litt før han fortsetter_ : Ja? Hva sa han da?

HANNAH: Ingenting spesielt. Bare at han synes det var jævlig kjipt at jeg var utro og så beklagde han at han hadde blitt så sint og sagt det han hadde sagt.

ISAK: Ja?

HANNA: Ja. Ikke noe mer.

ISAK: Jeg hørte dere kom hit hånd i hånd.

_HANNAH bare trekker på skuldrene._

ISAK: Ja, er dere fortsatt sammen da liksom?

HANNAH: Vi er vel det I guess.

ISAK: Er vel det I guess? Hva med.. hun jenta da?

HANNAH: Ja hva med henne?

ISAK: Ja altså.. han synes det var greit liksom?

HANNAH: Ja vi er ikke mutually exclusive eller noe så..

ISAK: Men.. du liker jo jenter?

HANNAH: Du, Isak. Jeg regner ikke med at du skjønner dette, men å være sammen med en tredjeklassing gir meg og Hot’n’Thot sykt creds og adgang til de viktigste festene og eventsene dette året.

ISAK _frowner_ : Og du synes det er helt greit liksom, å bytte sex med noen du ikke liker for creds? Du hører selv hvor fucka det høres ut sant?

HANNAH: Folk har gjort verre for mindre. Og det er ikke det at jeg ikke liker han.. Preben er ok han, på sin måte.

ISAK: Det er jo helt sykt!

HANNAH _smeller igjen kjøleskapsdøren_ : Vet du hva Isak, for det første så er det none of your fucking business hva jeg gjør og ikke gjør.

_HANNAH åpner vinflasken, tar et glass fra disken og fyller det._

HANNAH: Og for det andre, til å være en fyr som predikerer om at jeg «må være tro mot meg selv» og «du må være fri og ekte», så er du jævlig judgemental!

ISAK: Ja men du må jo høre selv hvor sykt det høres ut å bytte sex mot populæritet!? Du må være deg selv, og ikke en blond bimbo som alle tror er en hoe?!

_HANNAH blir bare stående å se på han._

ISAK: Sorry, jeg mente ikke-

HANNAH _gestikulerer mot ISAK med vinglasset sitt_ : Det er ingenting jeg ikke har kontroll på selv, så bare ta det krølltopphodet ditt og hold det i dine egne saker. Så fint at du og Even føler dere kan være dere selv og kose og kysse og være glade sammen hele tiden. Men ikke fortell meg hva jeg må gjøre og hva jeg skal føle for det vet du ikke en jævla drit om!

_HANNAH tar med seg vinglasset og et par øl og forsvinner ut fra kjøkkenet._

ISAK _etter henne_ : Hannah, ikke bare gå sånn da..

_Lyden av folk som hoier kommer fra stuen, ISAK kommer ut fra kjøkkenet tidsnok til å se EVA plante en fot oppi akvariet. VILDE og CHRIS jobber hardt for å få henne ned fra disken akvariet står på. Vannet skvulper over kanten og ned på det mørke tregulvet._

EVA vrir seg unna grepet til VILDE: Fisker trenger jo kjærlighet de og!


	35. DETTE ER ISAK

**SØNDAG**  
**16:44**

_ISAK banker på den mørke døren. Han har den ene hånden godt plantet i lommen på jakken sin, knugende rundt mobilen. ISAK er anspent og slår ubevisst rytmen til en aller annen N.W.A. sang på låret med den ledige hånden. Lyset i taket i gangen flimrer et par ganger. Døren åpner seg, det er EVEN._

EVEN _smiler_ : Halla!

ISAK _fortsatt tense_ : Halla. Jeg fikk meldingen din.

_EVEN kysser ISAK._

EVEN: Så fint du kom, jeg var ikke sikker på om du ville.

ISAK _sassy_ : Jo’a. Jeg elsker å møte nye folk.

EVEN _gliser_ : Mamma og pappa kjenner du jo. Så det er bare 50% nye folk.

_ISAK kommer inn i gangen og henger fra seg jakken. Lukten av søndagsmiddag fyller leiligheten._

ISAK: Så broren din rakk flyet?

EVEN: Ja, så vidt. De holdt på å stenge gaten da han kom.

ISAK: The Bech Næsheims ass, alltid sent ute.

EVEN _leker fornærmet_ : Øh, jeg er da aldri sent ute??

ISAK _myker litt opp_ : Neiass, det er resten av verden som er for tidlig.

EVEN: De har forsket på at B-mennesker alltid er senere ute fordi vi har en annen oppfatning av tid. Det er fakta ass.

ISAK _tror han ikke_ : Hvor leste du det? På sol.no liksom?

EVEN _gliser_ : Skikkelig anerkjent forskning!

_EVEN og ISAK kommer inn i stuen. I sofaen sitter en fyr og følger med på TVen. Ved siden av han sitter en jente med nesen limt til mobilen._

EVEN: Folkens, dette er ISAK.

_Fyren ser bort fra TVen og reiser seg opp. Han er enda høyere enn EVEN og rekker frem en hånd for å hilse._

EVEN: Dette er Erlend.

ERLEND: Hei, Erlend. Hyggelig å møte deg.

EVEN _til ISAK_ : Du kan kalle han dr. Bech Næsheim.

_ERLEND flirer og slår EVEN på skulderen._

ERLEND: Jeg insisterer bare på at DU må kalle meg det, små’n.

EVEN: Hey, jeg er ikke liten!

_Jenten reiser seg ikke fra sofaen, men rekker frem en hånd for å hilse. Hun titter så vidt opp fra telefonen._

EVEN: Og dette er Emilie.

EMILIE: Hei.

ISAK _tar hånden hennes og nikker_ : Hei. Isak.

 _En stemme roper fra kjøkkenet_ : Er det deg Isak?

EVEN _roper tilbake_ : Ja!

ERLEND: Er maten snart klar mamma??

 _Stemmen roper tilbake_ : 5 minutter! Sett dere til bords!

ERLEND _lavt til ISAK og EVEN_ : General Bech har full kontroll.

EVEN _til EMILIE_ : Kom da, vi skal sette oss.

EMILIE _uten å se opp fra telefonen_ : mhm, kommer. Må bare svare. Det er sykt viktig.

ERLEND _til ISAK_ : Du skjønner, Emilie skal ha eksamen i morgen. Så vidt hun har tid til å hilse på familien. Klart veslejenta må få skrive ferdig med venninne sine.

EMILIE: Kjeften dust.

_ISAK, EVEN og ERLEND setter seg til bords. Det brune trebordet ser dyrt og fancy ut. En stor, hvit porselensvase står plantet midt på bordet med noen brune grener som strekker og snirkler seg oppover. Små, hvite fjær er bundet fast til grenene._

ERLEND _nikker mot vasen og gliser_ : Mamma måtte dessverre robbe fjæra til favoritthøna di Even. Håper det går bra, du liker nakne høner sant?

EVEN _raiser browsa_ : Dust.

_EVELYN kommer ut fra kjøkkenet med en skål i hver hånd. Hun setter dem fra seg på bordet._

EVELYN: Så fint at du kunne komme Isak. Håper du er sulten.

ISAK: Det lukter godt.

EVELYN _stolt_ : Kalvestek!

EVELYN _snur seg til EMILIE_ : Henter du faren din? Han er på kontoret.

_EMILIE sukker dypt og inderlig, men reiser seg opp og forsvinner mot kontoret._

EVELYN: Stakkars jente. Eksamen i morgen!

ERLEND: Det var du som tvang henne til å begynne på skolen din da mamma.

EVELYN _oppgitt_ : Emilie har selv valgt å begynne på det psykologiske fakultet på UiB Erlend.

ERLEND: Suuure. Det har ingenting å gjøre med at du gikk der.

EVEN: Hun hadde i hvert fall gode nok karakterer til å komme inn på en skole i Norge da.

ERLEND _skuler mot EVEN_ : Kjeften.

_EMILIE og faren kommer inn og setter seg ved bordet. EMILIE er høy hun og, akkurat som resten av familien. ISAK føler seg liten blant kjempefamilien Bech Næsheim._

EVELYN _skyver den ene skålen mot ISAK og gir ERLEND et stern look_ : Gjestene først, Isak. Forsyn deg rikelig, jeg har laget masse mat.

_ISAK forsyner seg med poteter og sender skålen videre til EVEN, som sitter ved siden av han. Lyden av bestikk mot tallerkener, av skåler som treffer bordflaten og av mennesker som spiser fyller leiligheten._

EVELYN: Sender du meg sosenebbet Erik?

_ERIK rekker EVELYN sosenebbet._

ERIK: Det smakte nydelig Evelyn.

EVEN: Det var dritdigg mamma.

EVELYN _oppgitt til EVEN_ : Hva har jeg sagt om å bruke sånt språk Even? «Godt» er et helt brukbart norsk ord. Du høres ut som et gjengmedlem.

EMILIE: Et gjengmedlem faktisk.. Mange gjengmedlemmer som går rundt og sier dritdigg. Når de ikke er opptatt med å skyte folk da, mamma.

ERLEND _tar en slurt av vannglasset sitt_ : Du er så søt når du tror du kan stoppe språkutviklingen, mamma.

EVELYN: Er det så mye forlangt at vi prater ordentlig når vi alle er sammen? Jeg vil ikke at mine barn skal bidra til forfallet av det norske språket, og om det gjør meg til et dårlig menneske så får jeg vel heller leve med det.

ERLEND _ertende_ : Fett det.

_EVELYN sukker dypt og hviler hendene på bordet et lite øyeblikk._

EVELYN _til EVEN_ : Jeg sendte e-post til London Film Academy om når svaret på søknaden din kommer. Og tydeligvis så sender de snart ut svarbrev til utenlandske studenter! For early admissions! Er ikke det fantastiske nyheter?

_EVELYN fortsetter å spise, men EVEN og ERLEND stirrer på henne. EVEN tar hånden til ISAK under bordet. ISAK kjenner at håndflaten er svett._

ERLEND: Mamma..

EVELYN: Hva?

_ERLEND nikker mot ISAK og EVEN._

EVELYN _skjønner ikke tegninga_ : Oja. Hva skal du gjøre når du er ferdig med videregående, Isak?

ISAK _nølende_ : Vet ikke.

EVELYN: Hva arbeider moren og faren din med da?

ISAK: Pappa er advokat, og mamma eh.. hun jobber ikke.

_ISAK kjenner at EVEN klemmer hånden hans under bordet._

EVEN: Moren til Isak.. Hun er psykisk syk.

_EVELYN legger fra seg bestikket på tallerkenen og tar en slur av vannglasset sitt._

_EVELYN ser fra ISAK til EVEN, og tilbake til ISAK._

EVELYN: Hmm. Sier du det..

EVEN: Mamma, ikke..

EVELYN: Ikke hva?

ERLEND: Ikke psykoanalyser Isak. Du er ikke på jobb.

EVELYN _setter fra seg vannglasset_ : Ikke tull Erlend.

EMILIE _ser opp fra telefonen sin_ : Det er ikke tull mamma. Du er alltid på jobb. Vi er barna dine, ikke små prosjekter du kan fikse og reparer på.

EVELYN _til ERIK_ : Hva med litt hjelp her? Barna våre angriper meg.

ERIK: Nok nå dere. Nå spiser vi og hygger oss. Moren deres har laget et deilig måltid.

EVELYN: Nok prat om det nå. Rydd av bordet dere to, mens jeg har laget fastelavnsboller til dessert.

EVEN _reiser seg_ : Vi stikker på rommet vi. Rop når bollene er klare da.

_EVEN stikker og ISAK reiser seg fort og følger etter inn på rommet. EVEN lukker døren bak dem i det de kommer inn._

EVEN: Sorry for det ass.. Mamma driver alltid å analyserer alle hun møter. Er alltid i psykologmodus.

ISAK: Det går fint.. du har jo møtt min mor så.. Det blir jo ikke verre enn det lissom.

EVEN _kommer nærmere_ : Moren din er et kjempefint menneske Isak. Det må du aldri glemme.

ISAK: I guess.

_EVEN kysser ISAK._

EVEN: Familie ass..

_ISAK smiler. Døren går opp bak dem og ERLEND kommer inn._

ERLEND: Oh sorry, avbrøt jeg noe? Jeg overlot ryddinga til Emilie.

EVEN: Sleipt ass.

ERLEND: You know me, brorsan.

_ERLEND blunker til ISAK og EVEN. Han drar opp en joint fra lommen og holder den frem mot EVEN._

ERLEND: Har du fyr?

EVEN: Jeg driver ikke med sånt lengre.

ERLEND: What? Har lille gjengmedlemmet mitt gitt opp weed?

EVEN _kikker bort på ISAK_ : Det fucker med hodet og medisinen mine.

ERLEND _til ISAK_ : Du da?

ISAK: Eh takk, men neiass.

ERLEND _sukker_ : Hva skjer med verden.

EVEN: Det er ikke bra for deg heller. Du skal jo bli lege, du burde jo vite det.

ERLEND: Herregud, ikke begynn du og nå. General Bech er allerede på saken.

EVEN: Har hun busta deg?

ERLEND _trekker på skuldrene_ : Hun tror bare det er vanlige sigaretter. Men har du fyr da, eller?

_EVEN roter rundt på rommet og finner frem en lighter._

EVEN: Her.. Når jeg røyks j sist, så endte jeg opp med å stikke av fra Isak.

ERLEND: Mamma sa det hadde vært noe greier før jul.

EVEN: Naken. For å stikke på macern. Midt på natta. På Grønland.

_ERLEND ler._

ERLEND _til ISAK:_  Heeey. Og du er her endå?

_ERLEND åpner vinduet og setter seg i vinduskarmen. Den kalde februarluften trekker inn på rommet._

ERLEND _til ISAK_ : Sorry for det der psykogreiene til mamma. Hun er så jævla på hele tiden. Kan tenke deg å vokse opp med henne som mor. Konstant overvåkenhet. Med mindre du er det skoleflinke favorittbarnet sånn som Emilie da. Da kommer du unna med mye. Det var verre for meg og den nutjoben der.

EVEN: Hun mener vel ikke noe med det da. Det er vel bare noe hun ikke kan skru av og på.

ERLEND: Har hun hjernevaska deg og nå?

EVEN _prøver å skifte samtaleemne_ : Hvordan er Polen da?

ERLEND _tar et trekk og blåser røyken ut vinduet_ : Digge damer.

_ISAK, EVEN og ERLEND blir sittende i stilhet en liten stund._

ERLEND: Hvordan psykisk syk er moren din da?

EVEN: Erlend..

ERLEND: Hva? Jeg viser bare interesse for den nye kjæresten din. Sue me.

_ISAK blir litt utilpass._

_Det banker på døren igjen, EMILIE stikker hodet inn._

EMILIE: Generalen har kalt inn til tjeneste igjen. Bollene er på bordet.

_EMILIE forsvinner fra døren, men stikker hodet fort inn igjen._

EMILIE: Og kanskje dere burde lufte litt mer. Det stinker hasj helt ut i gangen.


	36. TRYGT HJEM

**TIRSDAG**  
**20:33**

_ISAK dumper tallerkenen i vasken og setter glasset fra seg på disken ved siden av. Han snur seg for å gå inn på rommet igjen, men blikket fester seg på en ost som ligger på disken._

ISAK _til osten_ : Deg glemte jeg ja.

_ISAK pakker inn osten og legger den i kjøleskapet. Han smiler litt for seg selv før han lukker kjøleskapsdøren. På vei tilbake til rommet stopper han opp og studerer NOORA, som sitter i sofaen og ser på TV. ISAK kan høre NOORA gråte. Han blir stående litt awkward en liten stund._

ISAK _bestemmer seg_ : Går det bra eller?

NOORA _snufser og tørker fort en tåre_ : Ja da. Det er bare det teite programmet her lissom. Hun savner familien sin.

ISAK: Og det gråter du for?

_NOORA sukker og setter seg opp i sofaen: Jeg veit jeg er teit lissom. Jeg tuter for alt mulig for tiden, etter at.. ja.. Så en video av en hund uten ører på facebook i går, tuta seriøst i en time._

ISAK: Scroller bare forbi sånt jeg, orker ikke å deppe over all dritten som skjer i verden.

NOORA: Mennesker er helt jævlige noen ganger.

ISAK _forsiktig_ : Er det på grunn av.. William?

_NOORA svarer ikke._

ISAK: Han er en dust som gav slipp på deg ass.

NOORA _lavt_ : Takk Isak.

ISAK: Men serr ass, ikke depp for den fyren der. Han er ikke verdt det.

_NOORA begynner å gråte igjen. ISAK kommer litt keitete bort og setter seg ved siden av henne. Han legger en usikker hånd på ryggen hennes._

ISAK: Det går bra Noora.

NOORA _tørker en tåre med hånden sin_ : Sorry Isak, er ikke meningen å tute. Men ingenting ble som han sa. Han ødela noe i meg og jeg får ikke fiksa det igjen. Hvem faen griner av Master Chef lissom??

ISAK: Du er ikke ødelagt Noora, det er bare bullshit. Det er bare at.. mennesker forandrer oss når vi kommer nærmere hverandre eller noe sånt. Og greia er at.. det er chill liksom. Vi blir bedre av det.

NOORA: Jeg vil bare være meg selv igjen.

ISAK: Du er deg selv. Bare en ny Noora. New and improved.

NOORA _smiler litt_ : Han lovte meg..

ISAK: Det er skummelt å love ting da. Ingen vet hva som skjer i mårra.

_NOORA hviler hodet på skulderen til ISAK, som holder rundt skulderen hennes. De blir sittende slik en stund._

_NOORA tørker øynene med genserarmen sin._

NOORA: Hvordan gikk det med Jonas på fredag da?  
  
ISAK _rynker bryna_ : Jonas og Eva?

NOORA: Ja, hun kasta opp på buksa han på vei hjem.

ISAK: Det har jeg ikke fått med meg ass..

NOORA _trekker på skuldrene_ : Jeg og Sana gikk av først. Han skulle sørge for at hun kom seg trygt hjem lissom.

 


	37. TAKK

**ONSDAG**  
**13:22**

_ISAK og JONAS er på vei til time._

JONAS _veldig engasjert_ : .. og derfor er det så viktig at de får vern og ly i nærområdene liksom. For det er så mange at den rike delen av verden sin vilje kolapser da, fordi vi blir overbelastet. Men så kan vi ikke si nei heller liksom. Så hva gjør vi?

ISAK _er egentlig ikke så engasjert_ : Nei si det du.

JONAS: Hey mann, engasjer deg litt i samfunnet.

ISAK _hever bryna_ : Jeg tror du engasjerer deg nok for oss begge Jonas.

JONAS: Det kan aldri bli-

ISAK _prøver å shut him up_ : Du, hva skjedde egentlig med deg og Eva på fredag da?

JONAS _frowner_ : Eva?

ISAK: Ja.. Noora sa hun hadde spydd på deg og at du hadde fulgt henne hjem liksom?

JONAS: Jo ja, måtte jo det. Hun klarte jo knapt å gå.

_ISAK bare ser på JONAS._

JONAS: Hva?

_ISAK og JONAS runder et hjørne i gangen og krasjer nesten i HANNAH som kommer mot dem._

ISAK: Oi, sorry. Hei!

HANNAH _kort_ : Hei.

_HANNAH går forbi dem, ISAK snur seg etter henne._

ISAK: Du, har du 2 sek til å prate eller?

_HANNAH snur seg mot han og blir stående og se på han, men sier ingenting._

ISAK _til JONAS_ : Jeg catcher up, snakkes i klasserommet.

_JONAS ser fra HANNAH til ISAK._

JONAS: Uh, okay.. Chattes.

_ISAK gir JONAS et nikk i det JONAS snur seg og forsvinner rundt hjørnet._

_ISAK snur seg til HANNAH igjen. Hun ser ventende på han._

ISAK: Du.. eh, sorry for de greiene jeg sa på fredag ass. Det kom ut litt feil. Det er bare det at.. jeg veit åssen du har det liksom, jeg var der selv. Og det var skikkelig dritt, og jeg vil jo bare det beste for deg, og-

_HANNAHholder opp en hånd for å stoppe han._

HANNAH: Isak. Det her kommer ikke til å funke.

ISAK _skjønner ikke_ : Funke?

HANNAH: Det her. Vi to. Denne greia hvor du tror du vet best. Vi har ingenting til felles. Og..du vil bare det som er det beste for DEG. Du aner ikke hva jeg vil en gang, enda jeg prøver å si det til deg.

ISAK: Men.. Hvordan kan du være sammen med Preben om du ikke liker han en gang??

HANNAH: Hvem har sagt at jeg ikke liker han? Sure, han er en dritt noen ganger. Men det er jeg og. Og Lord knows det er du og.

ISAK _forvirret_ : Men.. jeg trodde-

HANNAH: Don’t. La oss bare innse at.. du liker ikke meg noe særlig, og jeg liker ikke deg. Og vi trenger ikke være venner bare fordi.. ja, fordi.

ISAK: Hva faen prater du om?

HANNAH: Please Isak, ikke spill dum. Du er ikke akkurat my number one fan. Og jeg er ikke din number one fan heller.

ISAK: Men-

HANNAH: Hør her. Even er en ganske kul type. Og jeg sier ikke at vi må være uvenner. Men bare.. Vi hilser, og det er nok. Det er ikke noen grunn til å force noe.

ISAK: Ja.. men jeg bare tenkte at-

HANNAH: Og det her helt greit. For deg. Men jeg har det helt fint. Så bare-

_Skoleklokken ringer inn til time og avbryter dem._

HANNAH: Jeg må stikke.

_ISAK blir stående og se etter HANNAH som snur seg og forlater han. Hun stopper fremfor en klasseromdør et stykke ned i gangen og ser bort på han. ISAK snur seg for å gå til time._

HANNAH _roper etter han_ : Men du Isak..

_ISAK ser bort på henne igjen._

HANNAH: Takk. For at du bryr deg.

_HANNAH åpner døren og forsvinner inn i klasserommet. ISAK dveler et lite øyeblikk, før han snur seg og forsvinner rundt hjørnet._

 


	38. JEG ER IKKE EN ROBOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Sorry for the radio silence den siste uka, har stemt som faen. Det kommer mer fic når hjernen min er back online.  
> Alt er love og Isak og Even er TV's top couple 2017 <3

**TIRSDAG  
** **02:00**

**  
Even <3 **

Nå leker vi en lek, den er sånn her.. den heter «Jeg er ikke en robot»

 

> **Even <3**
> 
> Hva skal vi gjøre da?

 

**Even <3**

Velg alle bildene som inneholder en butikkfasade.

 

> **Even <3**
> 
> Det er chill.

 

**Even <3**

Det er chill.

 


	39. HOME FRIES FOR LIFE

**ONSDAG**  
**17:26**

_ISAK bøyer seg ned for å banke på vinduet til EVA, men ser EVA prate med moren sin som står i døråpningen. Han banner lavt til seg selv («shit!») før han rykker inntil husveggen ved siden av kjellervinduet. Han blir stående et par sekunder før han smyger seg mot inngangsdøren og ringer på. Det er EVA som åpner døren._

EVA _smiler_ : Hei! Kom inn

ISAK _gir EVA en klem_ : Hey. Jeg skulle til å banke på vinduet, men så at moren din var der..

EVA: Hon så deg og..

ISAK _sparker av seg skoene_ : Shit, sorry ass.

EVA _ler_ : null stress.. du esje akkurat noe ninja.

_ISAK og EVA går forbi kjøkkenet på vei ned til rommet. Moren til EVA står og lager middag. ISAK har mobilen i hånden._

MOREN til EVA: Hei Isak! Jeg synes jeg så deg ja.

ISAK _stopper opp_ : Hei! Eh ja.. jeg eh.. mista mobilen skjønner du.. Så jeg eh.. måtte lete.

_EVA gir ISAK et blikk som sier «seriosuly?»._

MOREN til EVA _nølende_ : Eh ok. Jeg ser du fant den igjen. Så bra. Vi skal straks spise middag, spiser du med oss?

ISAK _litt flau_ : Gjerne det!

MOREN til EVA _prøver seg på small talk_ : Hvordan går det med deg og Sara da, Isak? Eva fortalte meg at du hadde fått deg en kjæreste igjen. Så hyggelig at dere ble sammen igjen da. Jeg husker dere fra ungdomsskolen også, dere var så søte sammen du og Sara.

EVA: Mamma..

MOREN til EVA: Ja dere var søte du og Jonas også da, det var ikke det jeg men-

EVA: Mamma!

MOREN til EVA: Hva?

EVA: Det esje Sara som e kjæresten hans.

ISAK _trekker pusten og nøler et lite øyeblikk før han fortsetter_ : Jeg er sammen..

_ISAK kaster et kjapt blikk på EVA._

ISAK: .. med en gutt.

MOREN til EVA _uten å flinche:_ Så hyggelig da, Isak! Går han i klassen deres?

EVA _oppgitt_ : Mamma! Vi går ned.

_EVA tar tak rundt armen til ISAK og drar han med seg ned trappen._

MOREN til EVA _roper etter dem_ : Middagen er snart klar!

_ISAK og EVA kommer ned på rommet hennes. Det er veldig rotete. ISAK skubber bort en haug med klær som ligger i fotenden av sengen til EVA og setter seg på kanten. EVA tar opp skolesekken sin som står ved døren og setter seg på sengekanten ved siden av ISAK med sekken i fanget._

EVA _roter gjennom sekken_ : Sorry.. eg burde isje sagt noe til mamma. Du vet kordan hon blir..

ISAK _trekker på skuldrene_ : Null stress. Jeg er helt chill til det nå.

EVA: til ka da?

ISAK: nei altså.. til å date Even.

_EVA tar opp et par bøker fra sekken som hun skjødesløst slenger på gulvet fremfor seg. Hun kikker opp fra sekken og ser på ISAK._

EVA: Så du synst isje det e kleint å date en gutt lengre? Bra Isak!

ISAK _smiler litt sårt_ : Altså kleint og kleint.. jeg kjenner jo fortsatt at.. jeg får litt noia når Even vil holde hender og sånt på gata når vi er ute og sånt, fordi jeg.. tenk om noen ser oss da og.. folk skal ha så jævla mye meninger om alt mulig og jeg bare.. men nå er jeg litt mer sånn «fuck it» og.. driter i hva andre folk mener liksom.

EVA _smiler_ : Glad for å høre du si det Isak.

_EVA lemper et pennalhus fra sekken og gir det til ISAK, som tar forvirret i mot._

ISAK: Hva er det som er så viktig å vise meg at du ikke kunne si det på melding?

_EVA drar opp en bunke av sammenkrøllet papir fra sekken og slenger det over skulderen så det lander i kleshaugen bak dem. EVA drar frem et litt mindre krøllete papir og glatter det ut med fingrene. Hun gir det til ISAK._

ISAK _smiler bredt_ : Hey! Du fikk en femmer jo! Jeg sa jo du kom til å naile det!

EVA _dritstolt_ : Eg hadde ALDRI klart det uten deg.

ISAK _gir biologiprøven tilbake_ : Du, det var du som gjorde jobben ass! Jeg bare hjalp deg litt liksom.

EVA _setter sekken ned på gulvet_ : Eg hadde isje klart det uten deg. Mamma ble SYKT glad. Hon tok meg med ut for å spise i går. Det har vi isje gjort siden vi bodde sammen med pappa! Så..

_EVA gir ISAK et kjapt kyss på kinnet._

EVA: Takk Isak. Du e en god venn.

ISAK _gliser_ : Jeg er en jævlig god venn. Og det er du og. Home girl.

EVA: Home freis for life.

ISAK _ler og gir EVA pennalhuse_ t: Haha, home fries for life ja.

_EVA gliser og legger pennalhuset i sekken, sammen med bøkene som ligger på gulvet._

EVA _ser forvirret på gulvet_ : Kor la eg papirene mine?

ISAK _sukker oppgitt_ : Du er serr chaotic good ass. Du har null kontroll..

EVA _rynker bryna og smiler_ : Eg har nok kontroll til å naile biologiprøver iallfall.

_ISAK strekker seg bakover og griper etter den crumpla papirkula som ligger i kleshaugen. Han får tak i den, men øynene lander på noe annet. ISAK drar frem en burgunder caps fra haugen og retter seg opp igjen. Han gir ballen av papir til EVA, men blir sittende med capsen i hendene._

ISAK _nølende_ : Er ikke denne Jonas sin?

_EVA ser opp fra sekken og stirrer på capsen._

EVA _ser fra capsen og til ISAK_ : Eh jo.. Han må ha glemt den eh.. da han fulgte meg hjem fra den festen for et par uker siden.

_ISAK frowner og kjøper det ikke. De blir sittende et øyeblikk og se på hverandre. Stilheten blir brutt av MOREN til EVA som åpner døren._

MOREN til EVA _:_ Hører dere meg ikke? Middagen er klar. 

 


	40. DET BETYR MYE FØRR MÆ

**TORSDAG**  
**16:36**

_ISAK åpner døren og går rett inn. Han parkerer sekken i gangen og slenger fra seg jakken på benken ved inngangsdøren._

ISAK: Hallo?

TIEN _roper fra kjøkkenet_ : Isak, e det dæ?

_ISAK stikker hodet inn på kjøkkenet._

ISAK: Hallo. Hvor er pappa?

TIEN: Han e på kontoret, han mått jobb. Så det blir bare du, han Even, ho Lea og mæ.

ISAK: Even kunne ikke komme. Jeg sendte melding til pappa om at det bare ble meg.

TIEN _stusser litt_ : Åh. Han har ikke sagt nå.

ISAK: Even måtte i noe familieselskap eller no’ greier.

TIEN _sukker men smiler til ISAK_ : Da bli det vel bare du, ho Lea og mæ, da.

ISAK: Det funker det og.

TIEN: Ho Lea sitt i stua og ser på Disney channel. Ho har venta på dæ. Bare gå inn du, maten e snart klar.

ISAK _nikker med hodet_ : Ait.

_ISAK går inn i stuen. LEA sitter i rullestolen sin fremfor TVen. Hun lyser opp når hun ser ISAK, smiler og veiver med armene mot han._

ISAK _smiler til henne_ : Halla! Hvordan går det med deg?

_ISAK lener seg ned og klemmer LEA, som lager lyder med munnen sin og klemmer han tilbake på sin egen måte. ISAK finner en stol fra spisestuebordet og setter seg ved siden av LEA. Han tar hånden til LEA og holder godt rundt den._

ISAK _smiler til LEA_ : Hvordan går det med favorittlillesøsteren min? 

ISAK _blunker til LEA_ : Du er jo den eneste søsteren min da..

_LEA smiler og veiver med den ledige armen. Øynene bak brillene hennes lyser mot han og ISAK ler litt._

ISAK: Går det bra, altså?

_LEA legger den ledige hånden i fanget og de grågrønne øynene hennes hviler på han._

ISAK _kremter og ser i gulvet_ : Du Lea.. det er noe jeg har tenkt på.

_LEA ser på han, ventende._

ISAK: Atte.. sorry for at jeg var kjip og ikke kom på besøk og sånn da jeg flytta.. og at jeg bare lot deg sitte her alene med pappa liksom. Det var skikkelig kjipt gjort av meg som storebror..

_ISAK ser opp fra gulvet. LEA sitter helt rolig i stolen og ser på han._

ISAK: jeg veit ikke hvor mye du skjønner av.. ting, men jeg bare måtte stikke ass. Men det var ikke fair gjort mot deg. Så.. unnskyld Lea. Jeg vil du skal vite at jeg er veldig glad i deg.

_LEA bryter ut i et nytt smil og strekker den ledige hånden mot ISAK. Hun klapper seg selv på kinnet._

ISAK _smiler_ : Vil du ha klem?

_ISAK reiser fra stolen og gir LEA enda en klem. LEA legger den ledige hånden rundt halsen til ISAK og drar han inn til seg._

ISAK _lavt til LEA_ : Jeg lover jeg aldri skal stikke fra deg igjen.

_ISAK setter seg tilbake i stolen._

ISAK: Jeg skulle hilse masse fra Even. Du husker Even, sant?

_LEA åpner munnen i et smil og lager lyder._

ISAK: Han kunne ikke komme i dag. Han..

ISAK _nøler litt før han fortsetter_ : Han skal kanskje flytte til London. Og det er litt kjipt. Jeg vil ikke at han skal flytte liksom, men jeg kan ikke si det til han.. Er det greit at jeg sier det til deg? Så kan det være vår hemmelighet?

_LEA smiler igjen og rykker med hodet._

ISAK: Men da må du love å ikke si det til noen. Ikke til pappa eller Tien, og ikke til noen på ungdomsskolen din heller. Lover?

_LEA nikker energisk med hodet og klemmer hånden til ISAK._

ISAK: Du er den beste søsteren noen kan ha, ass.

_TIEN kremter bak dem. Hun står lent mot dørkarmen til kjøkkenet._

_TIEN kommer bort til ISAK og LEA. Hun setter seg på huk ved siden av rullestolen til LEA, som smiler og lager lyder mot henne._

TIEN: Du veit Isak, han Terje e ikke sint førr at du fløtta. Han e bare bekymra førr dæ. Og det e ho Lea og. Og æ.

ISAK _til TIEN_ : Jeg har det bra ass.

_ISAK ser på LEA, som ser tilbake på han._

TIEN: Du veit.. Han Terje vil ikke at æ ska si nå te dæ og ho Lea enda, men æ har allerede fortalt det te ho Lea..

_LEA vifter med den ledige hånden._

TIEN: Æ.. Du førrtjæn å få vit det du óg, Isak. Terje og.. æ e gravid.

_ISAK sier ingenting._

TIEN _leter etter en reaksjon i ansiktet hans_ : Du ska få en bror eller ei søster te.

_ISAK ser på LEA, som smiler mot han og lager ulelyder._

TIEN: Ka tenk du om det, Isak?

ISAK _til TIEN_ : Så kult.

TIEN: Ja?

ISAK: Ja. Jeg er glad på deres vegne ass.

TIEN _nervøs_ : Sikker?

_ISAK slipper hånden til LEA, reiser seg fra stolen og gir TIEN en klem._

ISAK: Ja ass. Gratulerer.

TIEN _klemmer han tilbake_ : Takk, Isak. Det betyr mye førr mæ. Førr han Terje.

_En klokke ringer fra kjøkkenet._

TIEN: Shit, maten e klar. Trill du ho Lea bort til bordet? Så ska æ finn mat’n.

ISAK _nikker_ : Sure. Jeg finner stativet og en pose med mat og, eller?

TIEN _snur seg og går mot kjøkkenet_ : Ja takk. Og Isak..

_TIEN snur seg i døråpningen til kjøkkenet._

TIEN: Ikke si nå til han Terje om at æ har sagt det, ok? Bare.. la han bli klar førr å si det sjøl. Æ trur han grua sæ.

_ISAK tar tak i rullestolen og triller den mot spisebordet. LEA smiler og klapper seg selv på magen._

ISAK _nikker forstående_ : Ait. Jeg skal ikke si noe.

TIEN _smiler mot han og LEA_ : Takk. Det betyr mye førr mæ.

_ISAK parkerer stolen ved bordet og setter på brems. Han ser bort på TIEN._

ISAK: Null stress. Når pappa er klar.

LEA _snur hodet mot ISAK og TIEN og smiler._

TIEN: Når han e klar.

 


	41. INGENTING

**FREDAG**  
**15:15**

_ISAK og JONAS går over skoleplassen. Det er overskyet og de regntunge skyene truer med å åpne slusene når som helst. Rundt dem strømmer elever på vei hjem eller på vei ut etter nok en lang skoleuke._

JONAS: Så da kommer du og Even i kveld, da?

ISAK: Sikkert det.

JONAS: Ikke vær så kjip og play hard to get, da. Don’t make me beg for it.

ISAK  _ler_ : Vi kommer sikkert sier jeg jo! Må bare sjekke med Even først.

ISAK  _nøler litt før han fortsetter_ : Kommer Eva, da?

JONAS  _rynker de imponerende bryna sine_ : Eva?

ISAK: Jah. Eva..

JONAS: Veit vel ikke jeg. Kanskje?

ISAK: Jeg var hjemme hos henne på onsdag og.. jeg fant capsen din der.

JONAS  _ser ikke på ISAK_ : Ja. Jeg.. Hun trengte noe hjelp med noe greier på tirsdag, så jeg stakk bare innom liksom. Jeg må ha glemt den der eller noe.

ISAK: «Glemt den der eller noe» ja.. Så det er ikke noe på gang mellom dere to eller?

JONAS: Mellom meg og Eva?! Nei, ass! Det har vi jo prøvd før, og det funka ikke..

ISAK _kjøper det ikke_ : Neinei, om du sier det så..

JONAS: Ja, jeg sier det. Det er-

_MAHDI og MAGNUS venter ved skoleporten, JONAS holder kjeft._

MAGNUS: Yo boyz, är ni redo for vors i kveld eller? Jeg har prata med Vilde, hun sa at Eva og ble med, Jonas.

_JONAS bare trekker på skuldrene og unnviker blikket til ISAK._

JONAS: Ja kult det, whatever liksom.

MAGNUS: Whatever? Du har jo-

JONAS  _avbryter MAGNUS_ : Ja, du mekker øl du da, Mahdi?

MAHDI  _gliser_ : Må vel mekke øl til kidsa mine, ja.

ISAK: Bare glad jeg slipper å gjøre det mer jeg. Jeg måtte jo alltid mekke øl til dere før. Travelt å være barnevakten deres lissom.

MAGNUS: Du fiksa ikke SÅ mye øl til oss da, Isak. Bare et-

ISAK: Hæ?! Jeg måtte jo ALLTID mekke øl til dere! Det er du som aldri har fiksa noe!

MAGNUS: Eh jeg har fiksa dritmye! Husker du den gangen vi var hos hun crazye dama som sendte nudesnap til heele kontaktlista si på do? Da var det jeg som fiksa øl..

JONAS  _frowner_ : Nei? Den gangen var det JEG som fiksa øl, husker dere ikke det? Jeg måtte stresse så sykt på den torsdagen for å finne noen som kunne kjøpe.

_ISAK zoner ut av samtalen og ser HANNAH som krysser skoleplassen. Hun går forbi et stykke bortenfor med Hot’n’Thot-gjengen. En russebuss står parkert langs fortauet, og i døren sitter PREBEN. Han gir HANNAH et kyss, og Hot’n’Thot gjengen går inn i bussen. HANNAH ser bort på ISAK, som nikker til henne. Hun nikker tilbake før hun setter seg i bussen og lukker døren. Musikken blaster fra bussen i det den svinger ut i veien og forsvinner nedover gaten. ISAK kjenner et slag mot armen sin._

JONAS  _til ISAK_ : Yo, telefonen din ringer.

_MAHDI og MAGNUS står og ser på han. ISAK har ikke hørt telefonen ringe. Han fisker mobilen ut av lommen. To ubesvarte anrop fra EVEN. En melding tikker inn._

> **Even <3**  
>  Brevet fra skolen er her. Kom

ISAK  _til gutta_ : Det er fra Even. Jeg må stikke jeg, gutta.

JONAS: Men dere kommer i kveld?

ISAK: Sikkert. Du mekker øl Mahds?

MAHDI  _nikker_ : Sure.

ISAK: Sweet. Vi chattes ‘a, gutta.

JONAS: Snakkes

MAGNUS: Vi forventer å se Evak i kveld!

_ISAK rynker bryna og viser MAGNUS fingern mens han gliser. Han snur seg og setter kursen mot leiligheten til EVEN. Han trekker hetten på genseren over snapbacken for å beskytte seg mot regnet som begynner å komme._

_ISAK runder det siste hjørnet rundt blokken der EVEN bor. Han får øye på EVEN som står utenfor oppgangen. EVEN smiler til han i det han får øye på ISAK, og ISAK løfter hånden og hilser tilbake._

ISAK  _lener seg inn og gir EVEN et kjapt kyss_ : Halla.

EVEN: Halla.

ISAK  _rufser EVEN i det våte håret_ : Du er jo gjennomvåt! Hvorfor står du her i regnet?

EVEN  _holder frem et brev til ISAK_ : Jeg ville vente på deg.

ISAK  _nervøs_ : Fra skolen?

EVEN  _nikker og viser skolelogoen oppe i hjørnet på brevet_ : Mhm. Det kom i dag, jeg har ikke sagt noe til mamma enda.

ISAK: Du må jo vise det til moren din.

EVEN: Jeg vil at vi skal lese det først. Og du..

_ISAK ser på EVEN._

EVEN: Uansett hva som står i dette brevet, så forandrer det ingenting for oss. Ok?

_ISAK nikker men sier ingenting._

_EVEN tar tak i konvolutten og skal til å rive opp klaffen. ISAK kjenner hjertet sitt slå fortere._

EVEN  _får en finger under klaffen øverst og ser på ISAK_ : Klar?

_EVEN skal til å åpne konvolutten, men ISAK tar hånden hans._

ISAK  _fort_ : Du jeg løy.

EVEN  _stopper opp_ : Hm?

ISAK _ser EVEN i øynene_ : Jeg løy.

EVEN  _raiser bryne sine og forstår ikke_ : Om hva da?

ISAK  _nervøs_ : Jeg vil ikke at du skal flytte til London.

_EVEN sier ingenting._

ISAK  _fortsetter_ : Even, du er det fineste som har hendt meg og.. jeg vil ikke at du skal flytte til London. Jeg vil ikke være alene her i Oslo liksom.. Om du flytter til London så mister jeg deg. Og det vil jeg ikke, jeg vil ikke miste deg.

EVEN  _smiler til ISAK_ : Isak, du kommer ikke til å miste meg.

ISAK: Jo jeg gjør det, for du kommer til å finne deg en eller annen kjekk engelskmann, også blir jeg stuck her i Oslo og bare ser på ungkarskvinnen liksom, og får meg en kjip jobb og.. bare ligger hjemme på sofaen og savne deg, liksom.

_ISAK trekker pusten dypt._

ISAK: Og det vil jeg ikke.

EVEN  _smiler til Isak_ : Du, det kommer ikke til å skje. Uansett hva som skjer Isak, så er vi to end game.

ISAK: End game?

EVEN: Ja. Uansett hva som skjer, så blir det oss to, liksom. Vi skal bli gamle sammen. Når vi er ferdig på skolen skal vi flytte sammen. Kjøpe et fuckings hus med en hage der hundene våre kan leke.

ISAK  _smiler litt_ : Hundene våre?

EVEN: Ja. Vi har to. Jeg har alltid hatt lyst på hunder. Brune labradorer som skal løpe rundt i hagen vår. Med et hvitt fuckings gjerde og alt rundt. De er så søte, akkurat som deg! Og jeg skal lage filmen om deg. Den skal hete «Mannen i mitt liv». og du skal ha hovedrollen. Så da må du nesten være der med meg.

_EVEN tar tak i kinnene til ISAK med begge hendene. Regnet trommer på brevet._

EVEN: Og ingenting skal forandre på det. Ikke noen, ikke London og i hvert fall ikke et teit brev. For vi er end game.

_EVEN kysser ISAK. Et kyss som tar all luften ut av lungene til ISAK. Et kyss som får hjertet til ISAK til å sakke ned og får bilene på gaten bak dem til å kjøre i slow motion. Et kyss som får regnet som plasker mot fortauet rundt dem til å bevege seg i sakte film og får verden rundt dem til å forsvinne. EVEN stryker nesen mot ISAK sin._

EVEN  _hvisker nesten_ : Ingenting kan forandre på det. Skjønner du?

_ISAK nikker nesten umerkelig._

EVEN  _senker hendene sine_ : Ingenting.

ISAK  _soft_ : Ingenting.

_EVEN tar brevet og åpner det._

_På en fortauskant i Oslo står to nervøse gutter i regnet. Samme tid et helt annet sted i universet står de ikke der._

 


End file.
